


I have loved the stars too fondly 繁星归处

by Glacier



Series: Space Oddity 星际奇遇 [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Technology, Alternate Universe - Space, Charles Is a Darling, Erik is a Sweetheart, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Trauma, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Smitten Erik, Space Opera, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier/pseuds/Glacier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EC两人紧接着Jupiter Jazz之后发生的故事。<br/>Space Oddity星际奇遇 系列中的第三部长篇。漫长的疗伤过程，HE。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I couldn't do this without you  没有你我做不到

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I have loved the stars too fondly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845071) by [MonstrousRegiment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonstrousRegiment/pseuds/MonstrousRegiment), [Pangea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangea/pseuds/Pangea). 



> 标题来自Sarah Williams的诗《The Old Astronomer 老天文学家寄语》  
> 网上没有找到中文版，我拙劣地翻译一下。
> 
> Though my soul may set in darkness, it will rise in perfect light;  
> 纵使我的灵魂始于黑暗，仍会在耀眼晨曦中涅槃；  
> I have loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night.  
> 只因我深深爱恋着繁星，我将永不惧怕漆黑夜晚。

房间里的灯光被调暗到了百分之二十五，在昏暗的环境中Erik手中的平板电脑显得那么亮，以至于每当他移开视线的时候都有些许眼花。他背倚墙坐着，一条腿曲起来支撑着平板，用手指缓缓滑动浏览着屏幕上的内容。  
这里是基地里较为偏僻的角落，外面的走廊寂然无声，因此Erik能听见Charles缓慢而沉稳的呼吸。他正侧躺着睡觉，紧靠着Erik平放在床单上的另一条腿，他的头贴着Erik的腰胯。Charles的眉间只有小小的皱痕，每一次吸气和吐气都深而平稳，但Erik仍然注意盯着屏幕底端的时钟。这安稳的睡眠只是暂时的。  
  
刚才已经有两次，他发觉自己下意识地朝Charles伸出手去，想要用指尖轻轻抚摸Charles的头发，或者是抚平那皱起的眉头，但他立即制止了自己。Charles躺在他的左侧。  
Charles轻哼一声动了动，眼珠在眼皮下快速地转来转去。Erik任由平板从膝头滑落，在床上朝Charles侧过来，用手肘撑住上身。Charles安静下来，但Erik仍定定地凝视着他，伸出右手轻轻撩开他额前顺滑的棕色发丝。  
  
在他身后，平板电脑在微微闪着光，他和Charles两张面无表情的脸正直视着天花板，那是联邦舰队发出的公告，宣布他俩葬礼的举行。  
  


   


**回忆**

  
  
Erik的手臂开始再度疼痛起来，深入骨髓的痛从他断裂的手腕一路往上蔓延到肩膀，继而在全身引起共振。他不需要去看都知道自己又开始流血了——不管尼瑞利安人在押他赴刑场之前给他做了什么治疗，都不可能长久，毕竟他们从未指望他能够活下去——鲜血缓缓地浸透了雪白的绷带。尽管如此，这还不是末日。还不是。  
  
他不在乎，因为此时他拥有Charles，正沉沉地倚靠在他身上，那么真实那么鲜活。他们一同窝在Wade的沙发上，Erik完好的手臂搂着Charles的腰把他抱紧。Charles几乎是坐在Erik的腿上，时而清醒时而昏迷，疲倦终于击倒了他，试图把他拽入彻底的深渊，但他还是努力挣扎着保持苏醒。  
  
“有我在，”Erik一遍一遍地对他说，疲倦也令他自己全身颤抖。如果他说得次数足够多，或许就会成真，或许Charles就会相信他。他曾跟Charles许下同样的承诺，在钢铁之心上，仅仅是几天前的事情现在却恍如隔世；他保证过永远不再让尼瑞利安人，Marko父子，任何人伤害Charles。而那誓言几小时之后就破灭了。  
  
Charles咕哝了句什么作为回应，但因为神智模糊而难以听清。Erik过了一瞬才反应过来颤抖的人不止是自己，Charles的牙关也在打战，于是他笨拙地让他俩转了个身，一抬起受伤的手臂就一阵剧痛，让他不得不咬牙硬撑。只剩一只手十分不方便，Erik艰难地帮Charles侧躺下来，窝在他的膝头，这位前指战员的双腿无力地垂在坐垫上。Charles因为被挪动而不自觉呻吟出声，从紧抿着的嘴唇中间溢出。  
  
“Wade，”Erik试了一次不成功之后，沙哑地开口，嘴巴和喉咙都犹如沙漠般干涸。  
这位赏金猎人转动椅子，背对着操控台和因为进入超空间而一片雪白的主屏幕。“哇哦，哥们，如果你想吃草莓可以早说嘛。”  
“什么，”Erik茫然地说。疲惫令他的大脑失灵，再说他本就无法跟上死侍神奇的脑回路。  
  
“胳膊，”Charles低声说，无比艰难地睁开眼睛，“在——在流血。”  
Erik低声咒骂，尽可能地抬起受伤的手臂，不让渗出的血弄脏Charles的衣服。他还穿着尼瑞利安人给他的白衣，尽管现在已经看不见白色，而是沾满了刑场内橙色的沙土，Erik仍然不愿把血弄到他的衣服上。Charles已经看够了太多的血。“Wade，我们需要一张毯子。现在。”  
“遵命，遵命，舰长陛下！”Wade一下子跳起来冲出舰桥，门在他身后长叹一声合上了。  
  
“放松，指挥官，”Charles轻声说，他抬起疲惫的蓝眼望着Erik。他的颈部有着深深的淤痕，暗色的手指印在他苍白的肌肤上清晰可见。  
“我知道，”Erik说，立即明白了他的意思，一阵全新的震惊席卷全身，逐渐沉淀下来。“我不是指挥官。再也不是了。”钢铁之心不在了。对他们的船员，对舰队里的所有人来说，他和Charles已经死了。  
  
“Erik。”Charles开口，因为Erik此刻的表情显而易见。  
他深吸一口气，把Charles抱紧，无视了手臂的疼痛。这和Charles经历的痛根本无法相提并论。“我没事。”  
“我们都没事，”Charles呢喃，这实在太Charles了，哪怕是在他一身伤痛，比任何人经历的折磨都可怕的情况下仍要安慰Erik。Erik发出一声轻吁，可能是笑声，也可能是啜泣。尽管发生了这么多事情，Charles仍然是Charles，而且活着。  
  
“我们会的，”Erik回答，俯下身和他前额相抵。在一起，这如释重负的感觉令他刺痛，“我们会没事的。”  
只要Charles安好，Erik就也可以做到。这才是最重要的。  
  
Wade蹦蹦跳跳地回来了，抱着一张其丑无比的洋红色毛毯，但至少看上去能够保暖。“看啊，呈上来自伊利安雪原最高贵的三舌羊兽的顶级羊毛毯！“  
“看啊，”Erik无力地说，因为他根本不知道这地方这动物到底是否存在。他一只手摆弄着毯子，把他和Charles一同裹好，保证Charles的温暖。虽然他是右撇子，右手仍然能使用，他仍然感觉像是灌了铅般沉重，动作笨拙而缓慢，全身都行动不便。  
  
他突然回想起他的腹部，因为自己差点忘光了而感到些许惊讶。他的腹部被Creed击中的伤口并未痊愈。McCoy只是帮他包扎，但几小时的卧床休息绝不可能让那么严重的伤口愈合。  
  
Charles肯定和他想到一起去了，因为他在Erik小心翼翼挪动身体的时候保持一动不动，轻声地说，“我们真是一团糟。”  
Erik再次发出似笑非笑的声音，要不是对象是Charles而且他累得无暇在意，他一定会尴尬不已。“是啊。幸好我们有Wade。”  
在毛毯下Erik感觉到Charles蜷起手指拽紧了他的衣服前襟，尽管没有这个必要。他再度闭上了眼睛，深深地吁了口气。“幸好。”  
  
“哦哥们，哦哥们，哦哥们，”Wade说，不停换着脚单腿站着。“老兄。你再夸下去我可以再多拿毯子搭个堡垒了。”  
“不必了，”Erik没有抬头，仍然凝视着Charles的脸，重新铭记他脸颊和鼻梁上点点犹如星辰的雀斑，他闭着的眼睛和低垂的睫毛，他嘴唇柔和的轮廓。他的战栗已经停息，不再牙齿打战，Erik也能感到他的身体贴着自己开始逐渐放松下来。有长长的一瞬，他简直不敢呼吸，害怕一丝一毫的动作都会打碎这个美梦，回到痛苦的现实中，现实里他 **没有** Charles，Charles已经死了，无处可寻。  
  
这痛苦的一刻被Charles的呼吸打破了，Erik也随之吐出了一口气。 **这** 就是现实。他拥有Charles。他找回了Charles。此时再因为没有发生的可能性踌躇是毫无意义的。  
**专心** ，Erik在脑中对自己怒吼，尽管他的大脑轻飘飘的，思绪也难以把控，像模糊的星云般绕着失去意识的黑洞盘旋。要是放弃抵抗，彻底昏睡该是多么容易；他感觉自己可以睡上一年，两年，十年，仍然疲惫难消。但他的任何尚未结束——他已经费劲全力保证了全舰将士的安全，保证了Raven的安全，他怎能不为了Charles的安全继续撑下去。  
  
因为他们还没安全，这里仍然危险。Wade是可靠而忠实的，这是当然，而且Erik已经欠了他太多，但赏金猎人只是他们暂时的中转站，而不是安全的天堂。Charles需要医治，Erik也需要医治，尽管Wade的飞船神通广大，仍然无法提供他们需要的医疗。  
他将会失去残余的手腕。自从刑场之后他的手臂末端就被包裹上，但Erik知道伤处的严重程度。他被拧断的部分没有丝毫整齐可言，残余的肢体骨头都支离破碎。他们以后见到的医生——肯定不会是帝国的医生，因为他们俩的名字理应属于死者——将会检查Erik的手臂，切断他血肉模糊的残肢。他疲倦地想着还会剩下什么。有的医生下手会比较重些。  
  
而Charles……  
Charles的腿受伤了，膝盖或许比之前更加严重。并且Erik至今不清楚他到底经受了什么。没有时间停下来询问。他收到了酷刑折磨，没必要否认这一点，但Erik不知道具体的程度，也不知道时间多久。  
  
他需要知道，Erik带着骤然生出的冷静心想，就像彗星滑过黑暗的夜空。这不可能是个轻松的谈话，因为它将迫使Charles回忆，Erik知道自己听的时候也会痛苦，但这必须完成。  
Erik需要知道，这样他才可以对尼瑞利安人十倍奉还。  
  
“你说要带我们去Loki那里？”他问，从Charles苍白的脸上移开视线，望向Wade。“他是谁？”  
Wade重新坐回椅子，只不过是倒立着坐，头抵在地上双手搭在两边扶手，双腿举在空中。“他是个疯子，跟你有点像，哥们。”  
“谁在你心目中不疯，”Erik脱口而出。  
Wade思考了一下。“Richard Nixon。”  
  
“我们能相信Loki吗，”Erik停顿之后说，尽管他已经知道了答案。  
Wade大声笑起来，在他的椅子上来了个单手倒立。“不，兄弟，一点也不。我告诉过你，他是个疯子，跟你一样。他不仅仅是疯，他是——”他的声音突然变得沙哑深沉起来，“——野兽。”  
  
“我可不是野兽，”Erik说，假装没有因为他的瞪视而感到寒毛直竖。  
Wade咧嘴大笑。“你不是吗？”他双腿劈开，组成一个T型。“告诉我，哥们，在过去二十分钟内，你盘算过几次把我杀了然后夺走我的飞船？”  
Erik稳稳地回视着他。没必要说谎。“两次。”  
  
Wade再次狂笑，踢了好几次腿然后再次交叠起来。“这就对了，老兄。这很好，他会喜欢你的。”  
“他喜欢我是因为我想杀了你，还是因为我有杀人的打算？”Erik讽刺地说。  
“唷，谁知道那家伙，”Wade倒立着耸了耸肩。“他的脑子就跟一盒猫似的。”  
  
“谁也不许杀人，”Charles闭着眼睛开口，声音缓慢而低沉，好似用尽了全部力气。  
“我不是真的那么打算。”Erik告诉他。“只是一个战略选择。我立刻就抛弃了这个念头。”这是冷血的事实。然而他觉得还是欠Charles一个解释，毕竟Wade是他的朋友。“我不是真心的，只是下意识的计算。”  
下意识的计算，来自于多年的舰长生涯，被训练成善于谋略的人，哪怕在最艰难的环境下都能找出求生的可能。或许Wade是对的，Erik正如同猛兽一般，用本能思考。抑或Scott和Logan是对的，说他是个机器人。  
  
“我知道，”Charles再度睁开眼，他望向Erik的蓝眸是那么浅淡，“我和你一样，也有过这个念头。”  
  
Wade笑得翻了个身，“噢，头晕，头晕！”他像只狗一样甩头，然后上蹿下跳，最终像个正常人一样坐下了。“看，我的好兄弟也有着野兽本性！你和我，宝贝们我们只是动物，像探索频道一样——”  
  
Erik屏蔽了他的歌声。Erik让Charles的后背倚靠着沙发扶手，小心翼翼地从他腰下抽出右臂，默契地抬起手抚摸起Charles的脸颊。  
他们成了逃犯，不仅仅是舰队的逃兵，也是整个地球帝国的弃子，更别提尼瑞利安人。已没有法律能保护他们安全，不管将来遇见什么人，他们都将面临杀人或是被杀的命运。幸运的是现在有Wade，但他们不可能永远依靠他，靠他一人也没有办法。  
  
但Charles在他身边，Erik心想着，望着Charles尽可能地回应他的碰触。Charles理解Erik的所感所想，而且他准备好一路追随。  
Erik为Charles而感到愤懑，Charles是世界上最友善最温柔的人，本可以——本 **应该** ——成为深入宇宙深处的天才科学家，本应该远离一切暴力纷争和战斗，但他却在过去几天内经历了最严重的遭遇，未来的人生都将成为——他们会成为什么？难民？赏金猎人？佣兵？  
  
“我知道，”Erik轻柔地回答Charles无声的询问。他们不该在此时说这样的话，他们还伤痕累累，疲惫不堪，Charles看上去就要崩溃了，但Erik无法停止，他想要Charles听见他的心声。“我很高兴你在这儿。如果没有你我做不到。”他失去飞船和朋友的痛苦仍然蚕食着他，因为不管别人怎么说，他是真的热爱他的工作和星舰，爱他的指挥官生涯，还有保护所有手下的责任感。“Charles，我——我不能没有你。”  
  
这无法消弭他心中的空落，流经他四肢百骸的痛苦就像是宇宙中的星爆，但此刻有Charles在这里，像以往一样在他身边，这就值得了。为了Charles，他可以做到。如果他不得不做出选择，这根本不需要权衡——他每一次都会选择Charles，无需思考，毫无疑问，没有一点顾虑。他们可以一起做到。  
  
“你追着我穿过了整个星系，把我救了出来，”Charles低语，他的声音几乎消逝了，“但从一开始我就愿意跟着你，Erik。我跟你一起，亲爱的，我将永远和你一起。”  
Erik颤抖着吸了口气，他手臂的痛想必更加严重了，因为他感到眼角有些湿润——或许只是因为Charles，因为他对Erik的影响力，就像从前一样。Charles以最糟和最好的方式改变了他，而Erik甘之如饴。Charles就是他的星星。  
  
“我并不希望你跟随我，”Erik等嗓子不再哽咽时开口，感到一阵剧痛，却不仅仅是身体层面，“我不值得。是我食言了，”Charles张开嘴的时候他继续说下去，不让他反驳，“我向你发过誓不会让任何人伤害你——不管是尼瑞利安人，你的继父还是继兄。我保证过保护你周全。我失败了，Charles。我让你失望了。我对此非常抱歉。我真的，真的很抱歉。”  
Charles虚弱地在他膝头动了动，两人共同努力才把他扶着坐起来。他转过身，用双臂搂住Erik的脖颈，把脸埋在Erik的颈窝里，Erik回抱着他，保护他的安全，Charles温暖而真实的身体在毛毯下尽可能地贴紧Erik。  
  
“我从未怪过你，”Charles低语，两人紧紧相拥，这是他们在整个宇宙中仅剩的重力。“一次也没有。上帝，Erik，我永远不会怪你。”  
“我知道，”Erik闭上眼，把鼻尖埋在Charles的发丝。他一直知道，这简直令他生不如死。他根本配不上Charles。“但这不代表我就不该责怪自己。”话语像碎玻璃一样割得他生疼，难以原谅，难以忘却。  
  
“那么我原谅你，”Charles轻柔地说，因为他对Erik总是太好，“如果你要的是这个的话。我原谅你。然后我还是会跟着——”  
  
“我不要你跟着我，”Erik打断他，轻轻摇了摇头，感受Charles的发丝掠过他的鼻尖，“我不要你在我身后。我要你在你一直应得的位置。我要你在我身边。”(I want you by my side.)  
  
Charles轻笑一声，用尽所有的力气紧抱着Erik，他已经不剩多少力气但感情没有丝毫削减。“好的，”他说，Erik同样收紧了手臂，心中的剧痛被怀中的温度安抚了些许，“我可以做到。”

  


**

  
  
Erik试图保持清醒，但还是不自觉睡着了，当他回过神来的时候，Wade正俯视着他，哼着像是第一地球古老的歌谣，Erik依稀有些印象却记不真切，尤其在此刻头晕目眩的状态中更是不明所以。  
“我们在——”他刚开口，但声线却浑浊不清。他全身都在痛，在长久之后终于得到休息而愈发僵硬，而且当他试图从倚着的沙发靠背上抬起头时，颈项也一阵剧痛。  
  
“倒计时五分钟脱离曲轨，好兄弟，”Wade说。他正伏在沙发靠背上，活像一只埃及秃鹫，尽管在晃来晃去仍奇迹般地保持了平衡。“我发出了通讯，我的好基友Loki说他马上就到，”他靠近了一点低语，好像怕秘密被听到一样。“但，我没说是你们俩。完全是个惊喜，哥们。”  
  
棒极了，Erik心想，抑或他说出了声。他自己也不清楚。他疲倦地低头望向Charles，正把头靠在扶手上躺在他的膝头，这姿势比起Erik也舒服不到哪里去。他睡得很不安稳，脸庞笼罩着浅浅的阴云，Erik挣扎了一会儿是否该叫醒他，但必须的，Charles会希望清醒着做决定。  
  
Erik不会在没有通知他、没有得到他许可的情况下带他到一艘陌生的飞船上。  
  
“Charles，”Erik轻声说，把手从毛毯下抽出来，抱住Charles防止他被惊醒后动到伤处。幸运的是Wade识相地从沙发上跳下去，翻了个跟头回到座位上，给了他俩一些私人空间。“醒醒，Charles。是我。别担心。”  
  
Charles发出一道低低的呻吟，过了好一会儿才睁开双眼，雾蒙蒙而失去焦距。Erik感觉到他绷紧了身体，仿佛准备好应对最糟的情况似的，但当他认出Erik的瞬间立即颤抖地出了口气，再度放松下来。Erik的心一痛。  
  
“我们很快就要脱离超空间，”Erik告诉他，只能以目前唯一一种方式支持他：告诉他信息。“Wade的朋友Loki要来见他，但他还不知道我们的事情。你能坐起来吗？”  
等Erik话音落时Charles的眼睛已经再度合上，但他点了点头，Erik感觉到他已经使尽了全身的力气。他撑不了多久就会彻底晕倒了，Erik心想，两人一同笨拙地在沙发上坐起身，把毛毯推到一旁，重新整理姿势。当Erik帮他挪动双腿的时候Charles脸上仅存的血色也瞬间消失殆尽，他的手指用力攥着Erik的肩膀，一时间骨节都发白了，同时发出阵阵短促的喘息。  
  
“深呼吸，”Erik温柔地指示。他不敢碰Charles的膝盖，只是抬起手覆上Charles的，轻轻捏了捏，让他稍微分些神。他们需要医治。  
  
又过了好一会儿Charles才深吸一口气，缓缓地倚回靠垫上。Erik惊叹于Charles显露出的刚强意志，因为很显然他刚刚忍回一声痛苦的尖叫。“你的手，”Charles咬紧牙关开口，迷蒙的目光聚焦在Erik的伤臂。这条手臂一直别扭地垂在身侧，像是折断的羽翼。  
Erik低头一看。绷带已经彻底被鲜血浸透了，红得触目惊心。喔。难怪他的头一直感觉晕乎乎的。  
  
“再等一会就好，”他说，都不知道这是安慰Charles还是安慰自己。他们再次肩并肩坐在沙发上，Erik努力俯下身去，在Charles的额角落下一吻。“就快到了。”  
至于快要到 **哪里** ，就连Erik都不知道。  
  
Wade的飞船顺遂地从曲率飞行中脱离，窗外的一片空白重新回到了暗黑无际的宇宙，点缀着点点星光。他们似乎并非处在某个特定星系的周围，而是单独在太空中穿行。Erik想知道他们在哪，但转念一想，还是不要追究为好。  
  
很快他们的独处便被打破了。他们还没航出一光年，另一艘飞船便在他们面前从超空间内横空出世，无声地滑行向前宛如沉默的死神。Erik一阵紧张，猛然想起了尼瑞利安人舰队飞船那修长的外形，但Wade只是冷静地减速，于是Erik明白了来人正是Loki。  
  
Loki的飞船型号古老，光滑简单的外形，装饰着抛光的银色金属线和气势汹汹的暗绿色棱角。从空气动力学的角度来讲，十分赏心悦目。尽管优雅之气满溢，仍具有显然的危险性，体现在它展开的锋利双翼，还有高高挑起的尾部引擎。这是一艘建造目标非常明确的飞船：快速，残酷的破坏。  
在施展出了一次完美无瑕的停泊转身后，这艘飞船来到了他们身侧，和Wade的飞船无缝对接。转瞬之间，它们便安全地停靠下来，联结隧道开始部署。  
  
Wade开心地吹了个口哨，拍了拍手。“你们有幸享福啦，两位殿下。”  
伴着一声熟悉的叹息，舱门打开了。走进来的男人穿着的服装简直跟Fury有的一拼，尽管他的风格少了些许稳重而多了些许凌厉。  
他拿着的金属长杖顶端闪着光芒，十分骇人。  
  
“Loki，好兄弟，老伙计！”Wade跳了起来冲上前拥抱Loki。  
令Erik继续惊讶的是，Loki竟然欣然接受了他的拥抱，甚至友爱地拍了拍Wade的后背。  
“Wade，”他低声打招呼，充满好奇的锐利眼神落在了沙发上。他挑起了眉毛，从Wade的怀里退后一步，慢慢眨了眨眼。然后他意味深长地盯了Wade一眼。  
  
“我需要你帮忙，哥们。我的好兄弟想找个地方躲一阵子。”  
“一阵子，坦白来说，是指一辈子？或是打算在某个时候东山再起，有如复活的弥赛亚？”  
Erik希望自己能站起来，而不至于摔倒，Loki看上去像是那种需要你站着面对的人，他的后背挺直，肩膀紧绷；你不应是坐在沙发上，浑身是鲜血和污迹，仿佛束手就擒的猎物。像Loki这样的人，他就像植物吸收阳光雨露一般，将你的恐惧脆弱吞噬。  
  
“你知道我们是谁，”Erik说，因为觉得有必要说出来。  
“我知道你们，没错，”Loki说，从Wade的胳膊下弯腰出来，走到沙发前，优雅的步伐如同塔玛利亚美洲虎，表情充满了好奇和机敏，却没有泄露丝毫情绪。就算他对他们的伤势有所关心或同情，也完全看不出。“不过我必须承认，你们和Wade的友谊让我有些费解。”  
  
“他们爱我，伙计！”  
Loki扭头望向他，嘴角挑起。“当然了，老兄。谁不爱呢？但，”他再度转向他们，探究地侧过头，“眼下的问题是，你们需要我做什么？”  
  
Erik直视着他的眼睛，努力让憔悴的面容显示出仅剩的威严。“我们需要治疗，还有一个能够安全养伤的地方。”  
“伤好之后呢？”Loki淡淡地问，他刀尖般锋利的目光显示出他已经明白了什么。  
  
Erik没有回答，紧闭着嘴。Loki又看了他好一会儿，然后突然开始笑起来。他的笑声低沉而缥缈，如同玻璃一般泠泠作响，在他嘴角扬起之前便已从喉咙中迸发出来。  
他止住了笑，转头望向正蹲坐在沙发另一头扶手上的Wade，Wade懒洋洋地把玩着一把小刀就像在玩木质玩具似的，但Erik从那冷冷的锋芒认出了那是伽罗米尔金属。宇宙中最锋利，结实的金属。  
  
“又来耍我了，Wade？”Loki友好地问，伸出手去戳了一下Wade的眉心。“我就知道你会来这一招。至于你的两位好兄弟，”他说，露出一个令人胆寒的微笑。“需要治疗还有一个安全养伤的地方。没错……我的确可以安排。”他停顿了一瞬，眨眨眼。“如果你们能自己挪到我飞船上去的话。我是绝对不会扶你们的。我可以等，你们慢慢来。”  
  
“你需要什么回报，”Charles开口，尽管声音里充满了沉重的疲倦，仍然努力展现出了冰冷的语气。Erik因为Loki毫不掩饰的居高临下态度而感到十分愤怒，但事实是他既没有力气也没有精力去表现出一丝一毫的反对。  
他心想，要是Logan和Scott看到此时的他，想必会乐坏了吧。  
  
Loki的微笑变得促狭起来，双眼如同Wade指尖的金属一般闪耀。“我想要什么，”他缓慢地重复，好像在权衡利弊似的。“我敢说你们俩……很有趣。似乎全宇宙的人此时都想要找你们，而且花了许多时间和精力来搜捕。但你们却诈死——顺带一提，Wade干得漂亮，不得不承认我也完全没想到——此刻在这里，落到了我的手上，还活得好好的。”  
“所以？”Erik愤怒地问。  
  
“所以我觉得，能够知道旁人都不知道的情报是很有意思的，”Loki心满意足地说，“我的生意信条就是探听别人不了解的东西，所以这件事情本身就已经是丰厚的报酬了。”  
“知道信息之后你会毫不犹豫地把它出卖给出价最高的买主，”Erik眯起了眼睛。他再度渴望站起身来，因为坐在一张别扭的沙发上跟Loki交涉就如同立足流沙中一般，让人越来越没有底气。  
  
“你是想要我保证不出卖你们吗？”Loki抬起一只手按在胸口，装出一副震惊的样子。“倘若我发个信息给尊敬的Fury元老，这位已经声名扫地的领航员又能拿我怎么样？”他垂下手，语气变得冰冷平板。“看来，你并不能怎样。”  
  
“你不会出卖我们的。”Charles回答，他的蓝眸就像彗星滑过之后的痕迹。“你享受把Fury蒙在鼓里的感觉，尤其是在他急着找我们俩的情况下。你不会告诉他的，除非万不得已，而你是绝不会让他把你逼到万不得已的地步。”  
“我还有别的出路，”Loki冷冷地说，“跟尼瑞利安人好好谈谈。”  
  
“你也不会去找他们，”Charles回答，语调一样冰冷，“你不会跨越数百万光年自找事。”  
“你很自信吗，为什么？”  
“没错，”Charles淡定地说，“因为你先提到了Fury，而不是他们。他们也在找你，对不对。出卖我们也不足以弥补你的过失，毕竟他们想要的钢铁之心已经被毁灭了，不是吗。”  
  
就连Wade都沉默了，目光在Charles和Loki之间扫来扫去，像是在看网球比赛似的。Erik努力鼓起力气，以备两人剑拔弩张时可以挡在他们当中。  
“切。”Loki先转开了视线，嘴角再次扬起了略带讽刺的微笑。“非常好。你通过了。不过，我的确不会扛你们去我飞船上，我等着。拜，Wade。”他转过身，离开了舰桥，皮衣和披风沙沙作响。  
“绝赞的退场，老兄！”Wade在他身后喊，跳起身来，做了个夸张的姿势。  
  
“果然是个疯子。”Charles对Erik说，然后彻底昏了过去。Erik跌跌撞撞上前才勉强扶住他，把他抱在自己的身旁。  
Wade拍了拍手，说“我要去洗澡了。我身上都是木星风暴的沙子。等会儿见，鳄鱼们！”  
  
“Wade，”Erik开口，这名赏金猎人停住了。“谢谢你。”  
“伙计，”Wade朝他竖起两个大拇指，“随时效劳，伟大的陛下。”他突然变得异样严肃。“照顾好小查。”然后他蹦出了房间，留下Erik和Charles单独在舰桥上。  
  
Erik允许自己任性一秒：允许自己心碎，和怀疑。他允许自己脆弱最后一次，然后深吸一口气，慢慢吐出。  
  
然后他紧咬牙关，用仅剩的右手抓紧沙发靠背努力站起身，立刻向前倚在沙发上防止自己倒下。他感觉天旋地转，飞船仿佛在大海里航行，枪伤未愈的肋骨也猛地抽痛，令他倒吸一口冷气。他眼前发花，几乎立刻就要昏迷不醒，但不可以，还不能，还不能。  
  
他突然庆幸Loki已经离开了，不会看到他挣扎站起来的窘态。  
  
失去Erik身体的支撑后，Charles歪倒在一旁，彻底一动不动。当Erik终于喘过气来能够独自站立的时候，他半跪在沙发前，把手从扶手上移开，去检查Charles的脉搏。Charles完全昏迷了，不过仍然在呼吸，他的心跳有些紊乱，但仍然有力而令人安心。  
  
Erik是那么，那么爱他。  
  
也许Charles此刻失去意识更好，因为Erik确定自己搬动他的时候一定会弄疼他。Erik依次抬起他的腿，把他放平在沙发上。Erik痛恨自己让他更加疼痛，但他别无选择，他必须将他们俩带到Loki的飞船上。  
他停下了片刻，喘息着，仅仅这样的动作就让他感觉精疲力竭。Charles的眼睛紧闭，苍白无血色的嘴唇也紧抿在一起。Erik俯下身去，努力地大口喘气，等待视线再次清晰。  
  
抱起Charles很艰难，但并非因为他的重量，Erik倒希望是因为这个原因才好。这位前指战员瘦了太多，一度结实匀称的身体如今几乎轻如鸿毛；Erik依稀记得上一次抱他的时候，怀里的他是那么温暖而快乐。想抱起他是太容易了，但如何抱他却是另外一回事了。Erik只是失去了一只手，但他立即感受到了极大的不便。Erik最不愿意出现的事情就是摔了Charles，因为搬动他令他疼痛尚能理解，而不小心摔伤他则是不可原谅的。  
他清晰地记得，他们从基诺索斯转移到钢铁之心的途中，Charles在Wade飞船上摔倒时发出的惨叫声。Charles竟又撑了那么久真是个奇迹。  
  
到头来Erik只能蹲下身，把断臂支撑在Charles的膝盖下面，尽可能用力把Charles揽到怀里，然后另一只手搭在Charles的后背，用公主抱的姿势把他抬起来。这让他想起Wade第一次救回Charles的时候，Erik把他从钢铁之心的起落架一路抱到了私人的房间，不过那次Charles是半清醒状态，而不像此时是彻底的昏迷无力。  
  
然而，Erik还是感觉自己快被压倒了；他的肩膀将会垮下去，他将会摔伤Charles，让Chares一声不发地落到甲板上。这念头令他紧张得挺直后背，他深吸一口气，准备好应对手臂和肋部可怖的剧痛。Charles的头微微垂向一旁，缓慢的呼吸吐在Erik的颈窝。这令Erik获得了些许力量，成为了他鼓起勇气往舱门走去的最后鼓励。  
  
过程缓慢而痛苦。需要保持左臂弯曲、承受重量，这几乎超出了Erik此刻的能力范围。每一次呼吸都让他的肋部和后背疼痛不已。摆动双腿，保持前进方向而不至于撞到东西，这需要他一直保持清醒和镇静，这太艰难了。  
距离舱门只有咫尺之遥，但地板是某种弹性材料做成，并非坚硬平滑。Erik忧虑地看了一眼，几乎确定自己无法成功。踏错一步，他俩就会摔倒。  
  
就在他深吸一口气做好准备的时候，Loki出现在了门口，不耐烦地皱着眉头。  
“我的确建议你慢慢来，但这也太慢……”他停住了，瞪大眼睛盯着Erik，看着他怀里如同布娃娃般一动不动的Charles。他倚在门边，缓缓摇了摇头。有漫长的一刻，Erik以为他要开口说出什么讽刺的话语，正如这种毫不留情的人通常会做的一样。  
  
但Loki只是抬起头，吐出一口气，好像一个准备唱完未尽之曲的歌者。“现在是学习求人帮忙的最好时机，Lehnsherr。”  
  
Erik知道他在暗示什么，一阵怒意流过全身。他张嘴想反驳，说他可以做到，他不需要Loki的帮助——但Charles动了动，口中溢出一道轻轻的，痛苦的呻吟。Erik把怒火压了下去，把傲气用牙齿咬成碎屑。Loki不是那种免费提供帮助的人，Erik可以看出来，但更加无法辩驳的事实是Erik必须低头：他的力量正在流失。他无法抱着Charles走过这一段哪怕只有短短的距离。  
  
如果他摔倒了，弄痛了Charles，这会比弄痛他自己更加难以忍受。  
他能做到的。为了Charles。  
  
“我没法抱他，”他声音沙哑地让步了。  
  
Loki点点头，脸上没有丝毫情绪，大步上前好像他的所做作为不值一提似的。尽管他表情冷峻漠不关心，他接过Charles的时候，动作仍然轻柔小心。他点头示意Erik跟着他，他的脚步沉稳地前行，宛如在滑行一般。Charles没有丝毫动弹。Loki极佳的肢体控制能力让人忐忑不安；Erik不确定自己在完全健康的情况下是否能扳倒他，更别提现在了。他只希望Loki不会背叛他们。  
  
通往飞船医务室的路很长。走廊的白墙点缀着绿色的指示线，高雅而保守。这显然是一艘昂贵的飞船，毫无疑问。  
医务室对于这种尺寸的飞船来说，也十分豪华。六张检查床排布在墙边，周围是最昂贵尖端的器械。Loki一抱着Charles穿过舱门，立刻系统便开始检查，全息图和诊断数据开始源源不断地显示出来。几乎全部数值都迅速飙升到了警戒的红色。Loki嘀咕了句什么，蜂鸣的仪器立刻安静了。一张床自动开始下降，Loki只需微微俯身便把他放了上去。  
“请坐，”他随意地对Erik说，在空中打开了几幅显示屏幕。  
  
Erik僵硬地在隔壁床坐下，因为看到Charles终于得到照顾而大松了一口气，哪怕这只是机械的检查。他身体周围也开始显示出许多全息图像，几乎全部都集中在他的右臂。Erik终于有机会，清清楚楚地看一眼受伤的情况。  
  
他的腕关节完全消失了。桡骨和尺骨在腕骨的交界处彻底断裂。没有了手骨的支撑，腕骨微微散开，Erik能看到周围肌肉也受到了极大的损伤，无法聚合。  
尺骨的尾端都是尖锐的碎片，从皮肉当中刺了出来，丑陋而令人作呕。骨折的情况一直延伸到了Erik前臂的中段，尽管他还不清楚是否需要彻底的截肢。  
  
“我已经尽量让他情况稳定了，”Loki突然说，转身面向他。“我不敢做什么大动作，只是麻醉了他。鉴于他的现状，我担心我坐什么都可能加重伤情。”  
Erik点点头，因为恐惧和感激而一言不发。Loki用同样冷漠而高效的态度看了看他周围的数据，完全没有浪费一丝情绪。  
  
“疼吗？”他问。  
Erik咬紧牙关吸气，愤怒就和痛苦一般流过他的身体。“ **是的** 。”  
“很好，”Loki扬起眉毛，“如果神经还在的话，你或许还有机会配个假肢。”  
  
他走近了些，抓住Erik的手肘，让手臂在他面前伸开。电脑的全息图包裹着它，Loki用种古怪的语言说了句什么，然后开始小心地拆开绷带。  
“你要带我们去哪？”Erik问，因为突然的剧痛而险些有些口吃。  
  
“你需要安全可靠的治疗，”Loki回答。“整个宇宙中只有一个种族能够接受难民，并且免费照顾他们。”  
Erik感到一阵冰冷，瞪着Loki的侧脸。“你要带我们去刚铎瑞安？”  
“我建议你想个可靠的假名。他们会接受你们，照顾你们，但他们可不是保密的人。你懂的，他们从不需要保持秘密。”  
  
最后一节绷带也拆开了。Erik手臂的末端——难以直视。尖锐的惨白骨骼在鲜红的血肉中闪着寒光，鲜血洒到了甲板和Loki的靴子上。他嘶了一声，抬起了Erik的手臂。电脑发出了警告，两只机械臂探了出来，开始沿着他的胳膊转动。Erik感到手肘内侧被针头一刺，然后值得庆幸的是，他的手臂麻木了，一种不知名物质包裹住了流血的伤处，他终于长吁一口气。  
“临时措施，”Loki嘀咕，放开了他的手臂。机械臂指挥Erik转过身，在病床上躺了下来。“能让你在得到正式治疗前保持稳定。”  
  
Erik点点头。他被注射的药物弄得昏昏欲睡。尽管他觉得让Loki能对他们为所欲为很令人担忧，但他也实在无意抵抗睡意。“我们要飞多久？”  
“四个小时。在安多米达星域有一个难民营。”  
“我对刚铎瑞安人一无所知。”  
“没什么需要知道的，”Loki回答，不知从哪找出一条毯子盖在Charles身上。“是个民主共和星球。每艘飞船，每个营地和小行星都是单独存在的个体。女性比男性高大，两者皆不穿衣服。我希望你对生殖器不太反感，因为你会看到很多很多。”  
  
在Loki转身离开的时候，Erik使尽全力拉住了他的胳膊。Loki立即甩开他，不满地朝他望去。  
“Charles，”他开口，但再也说不下去。  
Loki叹了口气。“曾经有人经历过尼瑞利安酷刑而存活下来。刚铎瑞安人会有办法的。”  
  
Erik努力睁开眼，透过沉重的眼皮望着Loki。“你怎么知道？”  
Loki缓缓摇头，用寒冰一般的眼眸审视着他。  
“我不是还能走吗，”他最后说道。  
  
Erik充满了疑问，但在他来得及开口之前，Loki就离开了医务室。  



	2. We're okay  你我安好

Erik醒来的时候，疼痛消失了，令他不知所措。当他的视线逐渐从深深的、药物协助的睡眠中恢复清晰时，电脑自动在他头顶投射出医疗诊断的全息图像，显示出他自己的状况，还有Charles的状况。  
稳定。在适量镇静剂药效影响下。  
  
“我能起来吗？”Erik问，声音有一些沙哑。  
“建议继续休息，”电脑回答，“然而，在一定范围内，您并不需要强制卧床。舰长在驾驶舱内。”  
“我睡了多久？”他开始缓缓，缓缓地坐起身来。依旧没有痛感。他坐直之后如释重负地吁了一口气，把胳膊搭在膝盖上。包裹住他腕部的材料坚硬得像塑料，摸起来有些温热。现在已经转变成了不透明的深紫色。  
“四小时二十一分钟，先生。我们已经抵达既定目的地，正等待下一步行动。”  
  
他把双腿悬在病床边，凝视着Charles。Charles睡得很沉，是Erik救回他之后休息得最安宁的一次。他的病床下部是一层硬质护罩，保护Charles的双腿，并防止他乱动。看到Charles仅能得到这种程度的治疗真令人泄气。Loki的医务室已经足够尖端，但这对于Charles来讲只是最基本的防护。他真正需要的太多了。  
Erik小心翼翼地站起，惊叹于身体做出的反应，虽然达不到往常的敏捷，至少不至于踉跄了。某种程度上，几乎称得上焕然一新。他饥肠辘辘，但他可以忽略这个。  
  
他俯下身在Charles的额头温柔一吻，然后离开了医务室。他手腕上的材料轻得古怪，他把胳膊护在腹部，防止碰坏。他可不想冒险弄裂它。  
  
舱内设计十分简洁，因此舰桥很容易就找到了。  
Loki正坐在驾驶座，身体往后靠着，双腿交叉着搭在操控台上。他脱掉了长外衣，只穿着黑色衬衫和长裤，材料不太像皮革，但也不像其他的东西。  
  
“在等待下一步行动？”Erik说着踏进舰桥。  
“你看上去还需要休息，”Loki冷静地回答，扭头望向他。“而且我猜你可能想先看看外面，在我带你们进去之前。”  
Erik望向了主屏幕。  
  
在他们眼前冉冉升起的是传说中的刚铎瑞安难民基地之一，一个庞大的宇宙空间站，拥有超过一百层居住区。巨型探照灯点亮了墨绿色的光滑外壳，将顶端镌刻着的“刚铎瑞安民主共和国”字样投射成温暖、庄严的金色。在那下面是稍小些的字样，彰显此处作为难民营的身份。两艘巨大的刚铎瑞安战舰悬停在旁边，担当基地警觉的守卫。  
  
不远处有一颗小行星，它周边围绕着刚铎瑞安的其中一个原驻地，除了他们本族以外不许他人闯入。星球表面是疯狂翻涌的风暴，卷起尘埃和烟雾，其下灿烂的金光隐约可见。  
  
他们在改造这星球，Erik猛然意识到。或许是要让它能够让这群难民居住于此，这样空间站就可以移到另一个星域。  
  
Erik一生中从未见过如此庞大的移动物体，除了已毁灭的家园号之外。他知道这种基地在遭受攻击时能够顽强抵抗，即使没有那些战舰保驾护航。刚铎瑞安人总是怀着最好的愿望，作最坏的打算。  
  
“这是尤里阿特三，”Loki平静地说，“是最大的基地之一，也是最新的。我带你们来这是为了它尖端医疗科技，但也因为这里容纳了不同种族的许多难民。在这藏身很容易，如果你们够聪明的话。”  
“侧面的碑文写了什么？”Erik问，因为他不知道该说别的什么。  
“跟旧地球的古希腊箴言类似。我无法直接翻译，只有刚铎瑞安人能讲刚铎瑞安语。”  
  
Erik在一旁领航员的位置坐下，缓缓地摇着头，充满惊叹。“他们怎么维持基地运转？”  
“这个嘛，首先，他们跟宇宙中所有种族都自由通商，”Loki说着坐起身，开启引擎，让飞船开始移动。“其次，考虑到他们是一个几千年前就达成了宇宙航行、并且因为母星陨灭而迁移的种族，你可以认为他们早已有了足够丰富的积蓄。”  
  
舰桥上响起了一阵轻而优美的哨音。Loki谨慎地用手指往后梳了一把头发，在操控板上点了什么。主屏幕变成了一片漆黑，然后画面上出现了一个气质高贵、黑色皮肤的刚铎瑞安人。它锐利的视线审视了他俩好一会儿。它的喉咙里开始发出一阵咕哝声。屏幕上出现了字——是字幕，Erik意识到。  
  
**Loki Odinson。欢迎回来。**  
“谢谢，Ucca-Kuteh，”Loki说，他的后背挺直，肩膀放松。“我带来了需要帮助的朋友。”  
  
那双令人不安的金色眼睛转向了Erik。  
**你将会维持和平。**  
“否则……”不用说出，威胁之意也溢于言表。  
  
“我会，”Erik有些艰难地开口，“我发誓。我的同伴需要紧急治疗，请帮助我们。”  
**在七号起落架进入。会有人在那里接应。愿和平与你们同在。**  
  
屏幕再次变暗了。Loki开始驾驶飞船，小心翼翼地在战舰的监视下，朝着七号起落架的方向飞去。  
“作为一个爱好和平的种族，他们的武器也太多了，”Erik咕哝。  
“要不然该怎么保持和平？”Loki挑着眉回答。  
说得在理。  
  
七号起落架看起来，是一个紧急港口。当Loki进行完美的停靠时，已经有一队医师在旁等候。电脑直接把他们导向了Loki的小医务室，他们没有浪费时间寒暄径直鱼贯而入，细长的双腿迈着大步。  
  
只有其中一位落在后面，在相对显得狭窄的走廊里低着脑袋——刚铎瑞安人实在太高了——跟他俩对话。他脖颈上环着一个银色的小装置，是宇宙通行的翻译器。发出的声音婉转而辨不出性别。本就没必要分辨；刚铎瑞安人的确一丝不挂，Erik能看到其中一人腿间垂着的阴茎。他们没有必要穿衣；他们的毛皮丰厚而光滑，显然足够抵御宇宙的寒冷。  
“我是Turuk-Altiv，”那人开口。“我将会是你的私人看护。我该如何称呼你？”  
  
“Max Eisenhardt，”Erik说，努力不在Turuk-Altiv伸手触摸他手臂的时候战栗。这个刚铎瑞安人的双手修长，手指关节比人类多。尽管手指细长，力量却毋庸置疑。“我的伙伴是Francis。”  
Turuk-Altiv点点头。“去吧。我们医院见。你不需要什么吗？”最后一句话是对着Loki说的，后者摇了摇头。  
“我只是带他们来求助的。”  
  
“你的行动已经证明了自己，小兄弟。愿和平与你同在。”  
Loki点头。Erik望着他，但他没有反应，已经转身回到了他的舰桥。Turuk-Altiv领着Erik转身往离开飞船的舷梯走去。Erik跟着他，因为挣扎毫无意义，更别提他不知该对Loki说什么。那个人看上去不像是想被感谢的样子。  
  
进入飞船内部的那四个刚铎瑞安人重新出现了，他们带着一张外形奇异顺滑、悬浮空中的担架，Charles已经平躺在上面，被包裹在闪烁的防护力场内。Erik试图冲到他身边，但Turuk-Altiv制止了他，轻轻地，拉住了他未受伤的手臂。  
“Francis会没事的。你现在对他毫无用处，小兄弟。跟我来，我们会检查你自己的伤口。”  
  
Erik知道。他 **知道** 对方说的对，他此时的确帮不上Charles任何忙，他对医疗一无所知，只能碍事。但他的身体却不听使唤，挣扎着要往担架旁过去。  
“我不能丢下他，”他绝望地说，Turuk-Altiv同情地点了点头。  
  
“你很快就能再见他。我跟你保证。如果你伤好了，他不是会更开心吗？”  
Erik吐出一口气。他意识到自己在颤抖，双腿也几乎难以支撑。他无言地望着Loki的飞船转向离开了起落架，消失在保护起落架的力场之外。  
  
“冷静，小兄弟，”Turuk-Altiv说，低下身直视Erik的眼睛。他的眼睛是杏仁形状，银蓝色，在土黄色皮肤衬托下显得十分和善。“你已经安全了。没事了。”  
Erik深呼吸，难以——然后昏了过去。  


 

**

  
  
Charles痛苦地喘息着醒来，肺部因为膨胀过快而胀痛，双眼倏地睁开。他骤然被头顶刺眼的灯光闪得眼花，下意识想要坐起——却发现自己被绑住了。  
  
他的头脑一团糟，充满了迷惑和钝痛，但当他意识到自己被绑住的瞬间，一切理性都被塞入了逃生舱、抛入了茫茫宇宙。他在剧烈呼吸，发出了一道近乎啜泣的呻吟，努力挣扎着从束缚中解脱。  
某种医务室一样的环境映入眼帘，高频的蜂鸣跃入耳中，但他不知道是什么意思也不知道自己在哪，因为这里不是钢铁之心，钢铁之心已经不在了，Erik在哪——  
  
一个外星人的脸出现在他头顶，用一种Charles不理解的怪异语言咕哝着什么，这只令他更为惊恐、挣扎得更猛烈，他的心脏砰砰直跳。他只注意到这不是尼瑞利安人，这是个小小的安慰，但他仍然被一阵强烈的恐惧席卷全身，因为他不知道自己在哪里，而且上一次他醒来发觉自己被绑着的时候他被——上一次他被——  
  
蜂鸣声转为了刺耳的、长长的警铃，Charles在尽力吸气，尽管没有任何物体在阻碍他的脸部，他仍然感到无法呼吸——无法呼吸——  
“Erik，”他哽咽着出声，但随后一支针头刺入了他的颈侧，上帝不要，他们不能让他晕倒，他不要，不——  
  
黑暗。  


 

**

  
  
他从安详无梦的睡眠中苏醒，犹如从幽暗的海底悠悠浮起。  
他在一个单人间内的宽阔病床上，穿着洁净的白色衣服。他感觉不到痛，这最令人摸不着头脑，只有左臂末端的奇异装置令Erik不禁凝视。  
  
金属手铐一般的东西令他无法彻底看清，但似乎他们在手术中又截去了他两英寸左右的残肢。一种坚实的、犹如塑料般的护罩从他的手肘往下延伸，直到和金属相接，被银质的环扣结实地固定在一起。Erik在底侧摸索了一阵，发现了一个可以直接注入药物的小开口。为了避免剧烈的疼痛，他猜测。  
  
他的房间有一扇通往走廊的巨大有机玻璃窗，他一坐起身，就看到了对面的房间。Turuk-Altiv在里面，旁边是一个看上去小些的、皮肤灰白夹杂的刚铎瑞安人。Erik一眼看到了Charles，正一动不动地躺在一张周围笼罩着防护力场的病床上，立刻心脏剧烈跳动起来。透过力场，Erik看到了Charles胸前，手臂，还有腰间的软束缚带。  
  
一阵愤怒和恐惧交织的情感滑过他的全身，他立即掀开被子，试图起身。一阵断续的低声警报开始在他的房间里响起。走廊对面的Turuk-Altiv转过身，示意他保持冷静。他和另一个刚铎瑞安人又交谈了几句，然后迈着敏捷的大步朝Erik走来。  
“Francis很不安宁，”这是他说的第一句话。  
“他受了 **酷刑** 折磨，”Erik低吼。  
“我看出来了。”  
  
“他受刑的时候或许也是被 **绑着** 的。”  
Turuk-Altiv明白了他的意思。“啊。然而，我仍然不能冒险。他的双腿需要好好治疗，如果他想再度行走的话。”  
  
Erik感觉被捅了一刀。“这只是……一个可能性吗？”  
“你是说他有可能无法走路？是的，如果他无法保持静止不动的话。他的肌肉和韧带损伤严重。这是尼瑞利安人酷刑的典型症状。他被带去了斗兽场吗？”  
Erik默默地点头。  
  
“真是可恶。但他年轻而健康，完全康复的可能性很大。”  
“我想见他。”  
“他接受了强效的镇定剂。我一开始打算轻剂量，但他醒来之后——很紧张。”不知为何，Erik感觉Turuk-Altiv正在字斟句酌，好像在小心打探什么。“他一直在喊Erik。”  
  
Erik僵住了，深深吸了一口气。他现在决不能暴露。  
“你得花功夫告诉他你的名字，”刚铎瑞安人自顾自地说，小心地抬起了Erik的胳膊。“别让他又忘记了。”  
“我们——有自己的原因，”Erik开口，但对方轻哼了一声，翻译器没有做出任何阐述。  
  
“我不在乎原因，更不在乎谎言。然而，我在乎你的胳膊。你现在看到的袖铐，是一种重塑神经的引擎。尽管我们因为感染不得不牺牲掉你的两英寸手臂，切口足够整洁，而且神经也幸存了下来。你要戴着这个一周；然后我们评估你的情况，考虑佩戴怎样的义肢。”  
Erik吁了口气，几乎是如释重负。“所以我很有可能拥有一只可以活动的假手吗？”  
  
“很有可能考虑这种情形，”Turuk-Altiv精确地用词。“不要在康复之前期待过高，小兄弟。你的尺骨和桡骨也有部分损伤；它们会很快治好的。我们也可以完全治愈你前臂的骨折，只不过这两天要注意活动些。”  
Erik闭上眼，点了点头。他睁开眼看着Turuk把他的手臂转来转去，观察着四周不断旋转的全息图像。  
  
“我必须承认，我完全不知道该怎么当难民，”最终Erik打破了沉默。  
“几条规则，”Turuk回答，轻轻转过Erik的头，用光线照照他的眼睛，然后用敏捷的指尖划过他的后背，脊椎，还有肋骨，寻找疼痛点。“维持和平。遵循各种规章制度。照别人说的做，不要干不被允许的事。”  
  
Turuk同情地拍拍他的肩膀，直起身来，若有所思地偏过头。  
“还有，你可能会很容易跟尼瑞利安难民起冲突。不要这么做。”  
  
Erik猛地抬起头，震惊不已。“尼瑞利安 **难民** ？”  
“没错，”Turuk严肃地说。“有很多。他们的社会结构是蜂巢型，阶级分化十分严重。任何打破规则的人都会被无情处罚。我们庇护这些人，就像对待你们一样，都是我们的兄弟姐妹。  
  
这个刚铎瑞安人俯下身，眯起了银灰的眼睛。“你会维护和平。”  
  
Erik几乎忍不住要反问如果我不会呢，但知道自己出言不逊定会造成严重的后果。总之，他明白得很：违抗守则，你就无法得到庇护。他好奇这里的惩罚机制，毕竟他们可是处在宇宙的深处，又能怎么样呢。但他确信刚铎瑞安人一定自有妥善安排。数百年的人道主义援助想必已经吸取了充分的经验。  
  
“我会的，”于是他点了点头。  
  
Turuk看上去很满意。他再次直起身，细长的手指搭在Erik肩头。“我会照顾你的，小兄弟。如果你想的话可以跟Francis坐在一起。他还要睡几个小时，但或许有你在身旁陪伴他更能得到安宁。”  
Erik站了起来。他知道自己不该开口，但Turuk看上去像个值得信任的好人，Erik不希望他以为他们俩是出于坏心才撒谎。  
“关于Erik——”  
  
“你说谁，”刚铎瑞安人说。“很久没听过这个名字了。或许我太健忘。”  
然后他做了个奇怪的动作——龇着牙齿，露出一排整齐雪白的尖牙，然后下巴一张一合。这动作十分吓人且——有趣，Erik无比震惊地意识到。  
  
老天啊。一个刚铎瑞安人刚跟他使了个心照不宣的眼色。他的生活竟变得如此不可思议。

 

**

  
  
Charles在沉睡。  
  
在他上方的监视器和全息图像显示他的健康状况正逐渐从危险趋于平稳。从今往后，一切都会好起来的，但需要很长的时间，花很多的苦工。Turuk只是出于对他俩关系的尊重把Charles的情况告知了Erik，但并无意向对Charles进行下一步的治疗。  
  
每当问他希望如何，他都会回答有机会完全康复。他简单解释说，Charles的双腿经受了严重的损伤，物理复建将会十分艰难。  
至于其他层面的损伤，他言辞小心地说，他将会安排一个刚铎瑞安专家来处理。Erik猜测是精神科医生，虽然这个词在刚铎瑞安语中并无对应。  
  
因为Charles正在强效镇静剂的影响下睡眠，Erik几乎做不了什么。然而，正如Turuk所说的，仅是静静陪在Charles身边，就能得到慰藉。只要他俩都远离危险，在漫长的战斗后终于获得和平。一同疗伤。  
  
但Charles的彻底沉睡也令他有些许惊慌。Charles一动不动。他安静得吓人，唯一的动作只有胸口的起伏，那是他还活着、逐渐好转的唯一证明，他心跳的节奏被记录着，而他的大脑运作则被药物趋缓。  
  
终于，安静开始变得令人难以忍受了。Erik起身漫无目的地踱步，走进了医务区。走廊很宽敞，天花板高得奇异，不过考虑到刚铎瑞安人七尺的平均身高，这是很合理的。病房都是单人间，但大厅里随处都能见到依偎在一起的一家人。  
  
所有房间都被设计得尊重个人空间而又能应对紧急情况。丝毫不见逼仄，洁净明亮的白色灯光沐浴着各个角落。大大的等候室里是舒服的、适合人体工程学的座椅，还有虚拟的电子书，全息投影，和储存零食的机器。在此忧心忡忡的家属都佩戴着腕带，一旦病人有任何情况都会即时通知他们。刚铎瑞安人在走廊里穿行，他们高大而敏捷，向所有看上去需要帮助的人提供援助和安抚。  
当Erik在机器上笨拙地试图弄出食物的时候，一个刚铎瑞安人热心地出现在他身边，吓了他一大跳。她扫描了他手上的腕带，然后才允许他吃东西，一边解释人类在饮食时要加倍小心，因为他们是脆弱的生物。  
  
"我可以离开医务区吗？"Erik问，当她贴心地帮他撕开包装的时候。  
"可以。你必须小心自己的胳膊。神经的重塑可能会造成疼痛，如果它们偏离校准中心的话。你的房间柜子里有外出的衣服。"  
  
衣服温暖而合身，是墨绿色的。长袖的贴身上衣，衬衫，长裤和靴子，一件毛衣。全部都有着医务区的徽章，表明他是个病人，尽管不是被限制行动的病人。Erik明白这是为了让大家照顾他的伤口，但这令他烦躁不安，走到任何地方都会被人看做是受伤的、虚弱的患者。  
  
庞大的基地中，底下五层全部都是医疗区。上面五层是负责医学研究和手术，包括各种病症的调查和假肢的安装。  
  
第十一层往上，则是居住区。而这和Erik想象中的难民营没有丝毫相似之处。  
这里 **秩序井然** 。尽管在刚铎瑞安民主共和国庇佑下的难民人数令人咋舌，但却没有一个人高声喧哗。人们冷静，安然地四处游走，心知伤害别人自己绝对落不到好处。公共区域充斥着欢声笑语。在Erik经过的时候，人们主动帮他开门，小心翼翼地避免碰到他的伤臂。儿童在玻璃防护的游乐区玩耍嬉闹，相互泼洒着喷泉池里的清水。  
  
在这儿生活的难民比空间站里的人类生活得更惬意。你很难相信刚铎瑞安人是出于同情在做事，所有的医务人员和其他工作人员都是志愿者，他们别无所求，只希望生活在他们屋檐下的芸芸众生能够对彼此友善。  
  
这里的确……是他们所说的和平。  
  
基地里应有尽有。每一层都有花园，甚至包括瀑布；还有沙漠景致，沙丘在缓缓移动；以及冰层覆盖的皑皑白雪。好几层都有图书馆，里面是舒服的沙发长椅和靠垫。某一层还有桑拿和浴池，其中一半都是为复健的病患而留，目前关闭着。  
还有一层，有着许多小小的房间，其中没有窗户，只有一张长椅。墙上是全息投影的屏幕。任何人都能使用，每次一个小时。  
  
这里是刚铎瑞安人曾探访过的所有星球的画面影像。  
  
Erik待了一整个小时，就沉默地坐着，沐浴在第一地球和煦的晨光里。

  
**

  
  
在Charles昏迷的第四天，Turuk-Altiv大踏步走进病房，对着正坐在Charles床边的Erik宣布，"我们要更换他的右膝盖骨。手术以人类标准将持续四十分钟。"  
Erik惊骇地瞪着他，"等等，你不能--难道你对他做手术之前不用经过我同意吗？"  
  
Turuk不解地望着他。"不。为什么要？"  
"我是他的伴侣，"Erik咬牙切齿地站起身，挺直腰杆，不屈不挠。  
"而我是他的私人看护，"Turuk回答，好像这就能解释一切似的。"你可以决定他吃什么甜点，而我来决定他的治疗。"  
  
Erik咽下了灼热的怒火，深吸一口气，直到自己不会口不择言才重新开口。  
"在人类世界里，当某人无法自己做决定时，他的亲属将会代他决定。我是他的亲人，请容许我行使我的权利。"  
"他的膝盖没有恢复，"Turuk解释，打开一幅位于Charles大腿骨底部和胫骨之间的全息图像。在它们之间原本应该是健康的圆形膝盖骨，显示的却是杂乱的碎片。"如果我再拖延手术，这条腿就好不了了。之前我一直在保守治疗，Max。"  
  
他说得没错。Charles一直接受最基本的医治，他们给了Charles的身体自我恢复的时间，然而它--并没有。  
Erik深吸一口气。替换骨骼听上去太过重大，他无法代Charles做决定，但他还能怎么样呢？就算他拒绝，Turuk又会听吗？尽管他一直给他俩足够的自由，但他们并没有多少决策权，更别提重大的决策。刚铎瑞安人在自己人内部实行民主，但似乎并不想把这一权利施舍给所有人。  
  
"你能不能叫醒他，让他先知情？"  
"让他从昏迷苏醒需要几小时。至少还要一个小时让他清醒到完全自主的程度。你首先还得帮他度过恐慌发作，这会让手术推迟起码一整天。浪费时间是没必要的，手术之前他还会再被麻醉一次。"  
  
"膝盖手术需要全身麻醉吗？"Erik问，他的心沉了下去--让Charles昏迷太久时间对他的健康很可能有害。  
Turuk轻轻把手搭在Erik肩头。"我在麻醉剂量上一直很小心。他的大脑不会受到影响。刚铎瑞安法律规定对任何外星种族进行手术都需要全身麻醉，我希望他睡着，防止中途醒来受到惊吓。你必须信任我对他的照顾，小兄弟。"  
  
Erik紧闭着嘴唇，试图用简单的方式向Turuk解释，又不至于出卖Charles的隐私--然而这也无济于事了，说实话。刚铎瑞安护士每天帮Charles擦澡，他早已不剩什么秘密了。  
  
"你说过你会跟--精神科医生谈谈，"Erik小心地开口，选择着合适的用词。  
"但他在睡觉。"  
"是的，"Erik不耐烦地说，作为一个聪明的医生，Turuk相当迟钝。或许刚铎瑞安人根本就不会花时间考虑这么多。"但当他醒来的时候他会发现又有外星人趁他昏迷时对他做了手脚。"  
  
Turuk思考了片刻，手沉重而温暖地按在Erik肩上。  
"你的担心是合理的，"他友善地说，望向了Charles。"但我只负责他的身体，不包括心灵。我们必须准备好给他手术；我会随时告诉你进展。"  
  
Erik张嘴反驳，但Turuk只是突然朝他龇出了牙齿，Erik立刻不说话了--不由自主地屈服于弱肉强食的本能。一阵寒意滑过他的身体，他意识到他们只能待到痊愈，不可能永远藏身于此。  
  
他没有再辩驳，任由Turuk拉着他转身走出门外。他看着护士们鱼贯而入，一直站在窗边看着，直到玻璃变成不透明的屏障。

  
**

  
  
Charles在手术后又昏睡了一整天，但Erik没有离开他一步。他留在床边，食不知味地吃了些Turuk派护士送来的餐食。因为他坚持待在这，连吃饭都不愿出去。  
他已经让步了太多，这一次他绝不会让步，不会让Charles再次孤身一人醒来。Erik知道他必须成为Charles睁眼看到的第一个人，他从Turuk的话中隐约猜到了自己在对面房间昏迷时，Charles独自醒来的状况是多么危险。  
  
Charles的麻醉药效在一点一点地褪去，尽管他仍然面色苍白，被绑在床上一动不动。Erik试图要求解开它们，但Turuk严词拒绝，还再次用牙齿恐吓了Erik。  
于是他只有等。  
  
他正在打瞌睡，头枕在胳膊上--小心不压到伤臂，尽管它此刻的知觉只是麻木--这时候身后传来脚步声把他惊醒，他抬起头，疲倦地眨了眨眼睛。是Turuk-Altiv，走到床的另一边，检查了Charles的生命体征，发出了一种类似于人类弹动舌头的声音。  
"他很快就会醒，"这个刚铎瑞安人说，在他开口的时候Charles的心率立刻上升了，"很快。"  
  
Erik吸了口气，坐直身体，忽略后背的酸痛。"拜托你，"他开口，声音沙哑，不得不清了清喉咙，"能让我们单独相处吗。"  
他预料会被否决，没想到Turuk只是看了他好一会儿，表情难以读懂。"可以，"他说，点了点头，"但如果你无法令他保持冷静，我们必须介入。"  
Erik在他说完之前就忙不迭点头。"好的。我--好的。"  
  
他紧盯着Charles的脸，而Turuk又检查了一番，步调潇洒地走出了病房。Erik一直没有抬头，任由他出去之后把窗户重新调成了不透明，并且关上了房门，  
Erik气息不稳地吁了口气，把凳子往前拉了拉，继续等待着。  
  
又过了半小时，他的所有数据都在稳步回升至正常水平，缓慢但令人安心。Erik专注地凝视这他，不想压迫到他但随时准备俯下身回应他。Charles的表情变了，下巴微微动了动，眼珠也在眼皮下转了起来，手臂抖了一下，随后他的心率突然上升，他猛地吸了一口气，睁大了眼睛。  
  
"Charles，"Erik立即开口，他急得站起身，突然的动作吸引了Charles恍惚的视线，"你没事。别害怕，是我。有我在。"  
Charles试图挪动身体，或许是想抬手触碰他，但他的手腕仍然被绑在床上。他立即再度惊慌起来，眼神慌乱、心跳飙升，但Erik靠了过去，笨拙地用一只手解起绳扣来。  
"没事的，"他快速说，尽可能用安抚的语气，一边帮Charles细瘦的手腕重获自由，"他们只是不希望你乱动影响养伤。你没事了。没事了。"  
  
Charles的手刚被松开，他立即翻过掌心，紧紧抓住了Erik的手。他的呼吸仍然太急促，心跳过速，但他眼中的迷雾开始逐渐散开，他静静仰视着Erik，也不再挣扎，尽管Erik能看出他渴望挣脱束缚。  
"放松，放松，"Erik呢喃，不再试图掩饰眼眶的灼热，他抬起Charles的手，亲吻他的指节，"有我在。我们安全了。"  
  
Charles点点头，他的呼吸开始平稳，Erik松了一口气，是那么如释重负，因为终于见到他再度醒来，活生生的，而不仅仅是活在数字和波浪线里。Charles的昏迷令他惊慌失措，犹如是死亡，而不像是在休息。Erik只想伸手解开Charles另一边胳膊的束缚，抚摸Charles的脸，梳理Charles的头发，但他现在只有一只手了，而他不愿放开Charles，哪怕只有一分一秒，他不愿。  
  
"我们在刚铎瑞安难民营里，"Erik轻声说，只为了继续说话，让Charles听着，让Charles安心，"他们把我俩照顾得很好。看，我的胳膊。"他抬起左臂，给Charles看他手腕末端的金属防护。"他们说我有很大几率装上假肢。"  
Charles观察了他的胳膊好一会儿，但他的目光很快又回到了Erik的脸上，他的眼睛失去了往日的神采，蓝色变得暗淡，尽管他已经休息了好几天。  
  
Erik吸了口气。"他们不得不给你镇静剂，让你保持冷静，让你养伤。你的身体需要休息。你的腿伤得很严重，但他们说假以时日会痊愈的。"  
Charles一言不发，只是仔细听着，闭上双眼，颤抖地呼吸。Erik轻轻捏他的手。Charles不是唯一需要支柱的人。  
  
"他们给你的膝盖做了手术，"Erik说，当Charles再次紧张地吸气时他赶紧补充，差点有些口吃，"只是膝盖，没有别的。我努力说服他们把你叫醒，跟你讨论，但他们行事和人类不同。对不起，Charles，"他俯下身，和Charles额头相抵。"我只希望你好起来，"他深深呼吸，在彼此之间的罅隙温柔地坦白心绪，好像这是与整个世界隔绝的秘密，"我只想要你在我身边。"  
  
Charles把手从Erik掌心抽出，缓缓解开了另一只手臂上的绳扣，然后抬起双臂环住Erik的后背，将他拉得更近。"我在你身边，"他轻声开口，因为长久没有说话而有些沙哑，"我们没事了。"  
  
多么自私啊，Erik一边紧紧抱着他一边痛斥自己。Charles是那个双腿无法动弹被绑在病床上的人，而Erik此刻却在从他身上获取慰藉。  
  
他会弥补的。他轻轻退回身，对表情疑惑的Charles摇了摇头。"别动。双腿别动。"  
Erik小心地爬到病床上，避免碰到Charles的伤处。他只能勉强侧躺在Charles旁边尽可能近，轻轻地把伤臂搭在Charles的脑后。Charles听话地没有挪动上半身，只是把上身靠了过来，依偎在Erik的胸前。Erik抓住Charles的手，搭在Charles的腹部十指相扣，情不自禁地把鼻子靠在Charles的发丝间。  
  
"他们以为你叫Francis，"两人躺了一会儿，共同呼吸了片刻之后Erik开口。"我叫以前的名字Max。"拥有假名是联邦军校的传统；在被捕或者被调查的情况下，他们必须不被怀疑地说出自己的假名，虚假的数据，虚假的密码，哪怕经受酷刑也要不动如山--所以他们的名字都有一丝真实的色彩。比如Eisenhardt就是Erik父亲那边的姓氏，Max则是一个随便挑选的名，而Charles的假名是Francis Haller，Francis是他真实的中间名，配上一个普通的姓氏。  
然而，没人能想到绑架Charles的人竟是他的家人，已经对他知根知底。Erik不得不抑制住捏紧拳头的冲动。  
  
幸好Charles一无所知，只是点点头，头发挠的Erik鼻尖发痒。他的生命体征彻底稳定了，Erik能感觉到Charles的身体放松下来，因为Erik的存在而卸下了防备。Erik感觉也平稳多了，不再像在空中漂浮，而是停泊在Charles的港口，两人都获得了安全。这感觉简直超现实，终于从战斗中脱身。他找回了Charles。他们都还活着。  
  
"我爱你，"Erik轻声说，炽热的感情如同地核，他的全部肉体都紧紧维系与此--如果没有Charles，他就会彻底分崩离析。  
Charles已经再度打起了瞌睡，他的血液里还残留着过多麻醉剂，但他动了动，侧过头在Erik的脖颈印下一个羽毛般轻柔的吻。Erik颤抖着呼气，把他抱得更紧，提醒自己必须坚强。他必须坚不可摧，为了他们俩。  
  
门打开了，Erik感觉到Charles下意识一惊，Turuk走了进来。Erik轻轻捏了捏Charles的手指安慰他，这位高大的刚铎瑞安人走近病床，悬浮着的屏幕全都朝他面前转去。  
  
"你好，小兄弟，"Turuk朝Erik瞥了一眼。Erik稳稳地回视，准备Turuk命令他挪开的时候拒不从命。"我是Turuk-Altiv，你的私人看护。请告诉我你的姓名，还有你记得的最后一天日期。"  
  
"Francis Eisenhardt，"Charles回答，他的声音虚弱而沙哑，"宇宙历2259.55。"  
  
Erik几乎想要吻他，强烈炽热的感情几乎快要爆发，但他控制住了自己，毕竟一直躺在床上已经够让Turuk反对的了。Turuk又问了Charles几个简单的问题，做了一些惯例的检查。这只是个假名而已，但让Charles冠以自己姓氏的感觉足以让Erik兴奋得难以言喻，他几乎快被这种确凿无误的宣誓欣喜得飘飘然。然而他压抑住了心中的狂喜，毕竟这不是时候，还不能沉醉在愚蠢的幻想中。Charles的治疗和康复才应该是Erik的第一要务，而不是他的姓氏。  
  
"--说手术完全成功还为时尚早，"等他回过神来Turuk在说，"但一切数据都很乐观。我会去安排一位复健师设计你的私人康复课程。"  
"谢谢你，"Charles轻声说，Erik知道他只听进去了一半，那么疲倦却仍然努力试图保持清醒，就像在Wade的飞船上一样。  
  
"睡吧，小兄弟，"Turuk友善地说，"你的Max会陪着你。你在这里很安全。"  
"我就在这，"Erik低语，Charles只来得及轻哼一声就彻底睡去，尽管只清醒了几分钟仍然筋疲力尽。  
"等药效过去他会好的，"Turuk安慰Erik，在屏幕上记下了些笔记。"他的生命体征很稳，很快他就能搬出重症监护室，去康复区。我们先让他待在这，继续观察他几天。"  
  
"谢谢，"Erik低声说，仍然有种欠了人情的别扭感，尽管刚铎瑞安人绝不会跟他算账。Erik也许跟他有些争执，但无法否认Turuk是个绝好的医生。  
"你的治疗也尚未结束，"Turuk轻松地说，来到了Erik伤臂的一侧，检查起他枕在Charles头后面的手臂。"骨裂基本好了。我会帮你跟假肢部门预约。我想，明天吧。"他听上去带着笑意，刻意看了一眼Erik把Charles搂在怀里的姿势。  
  
"明天，"Erik重复，"你提供怎样的假肢？"  
"这不是我的专长，"Turuk回答，他站起身把屏幕点回原处。"不过我保证，我们的假肢部门非常优秀。我们照顾过很多像你这样的兄弟姐妹。你会找到很多不同的设计，每一种都会完美贴合你。"  
"那……"Erik没说完，打了个大大的哈欠。Charles温暖而柔软地在他怀里，轻缓地呼吸，Erik终于跟他说上了话，确保他安然无恙，一下子感觉全身都脱力了。"很好。"  
  
"确实，"Turuk回答，听上去有些促狭。"你可以在这里睡一天。通常不被允许，但我会想办法安排一张大点的床，等Francis去了康复区之后。"  
  
Erik或许回答了，或许没有。总之他一下子睡着了，仍然紧紧握着Charles的手。


	3. Trauma is a lonely thing  创伤是孤独的

在假肢中心门口等待他的刚铎瑞安人有着一身灰色的皮毛，一对震慑人心的绿色眼睛，身高对于刚铎瑞安族来说较为矮小，细长的双臂显得有些不成比例。她的右腿是条光滑的假肢，蓝色的铬合金质地，外形如龙虾钳一般，精妙地模拟腿部肌肉的运动。Erik尽量挪开视线不盯着看，但她想必早就司空见惯，因为她立即就切入了正题。  
“三年前工程区发生的机器事故，”她说，“死了不少人。我算幸运的。我叫Hajeena-Maral。我叫你Max？”  
  
“请便，”Erik说，随着她的手势跟着走了进去。她领着他走到检查间里，对面墙是一整面窗户，外面是漆黑的宇宙。那颗正在改造过程中的行星表面上，猛烈的风暴正在肆虐。Erik从未亲眼见过这样的景象，惊叹不已地走到了窗边。  
“还要多久才能供人居住？”  
“五个月，”Hajeena说。“请坐。你的私人看护是Turuk-Altiv？”  
  
“是，”Erik回答，有些不解。  
“他的治疗手法非常保守，非常没有侵略性，”Hajeena评价，翻译器里传出的声音带有一丝不赞成的色彩。Erik想到Turuk拒绝在Charles做手术前弄醒他让他自己做出决定，不由得好奇刚铎瑞安人“没有侵略性”的定义究竟为何。  
  
Hajeena示意他坐在柔软的检查台上，一大堆全息屏幕降下来围绕在他和他的手臂四周。大多数文字都是Erik从未见过的，根本无法读懂。  
这个刚铎瑞安人若有所思地哼了一声，指尖在Erik手臂那坚硬、不透明的护罩上敲了敲。然后她手指向上，光滑而温暖的触感轻轻触碰他的上臂和肩膀，腋下，一直延伸到前胸的肌肉。  
  
“这种程度的假肢需要手肘上方的肌肉全部运作正常，”Hajeena解释，“然而，在你被收容时接受的检查显示你的身体比较勉强，为了假肢正常接合我必须让你服用免疫抑制剂。人类的身体系统是十分脆弱而反复无常的。我可以让药效保留在你的手臂，只到这儿，”她手掌按了按Erik的锁骨外侧，“但你感觉不会好受。”  
“我的手腕呢？”  
“自然是跟假手一起。”  
  
Erik紧张地吸了口气。“但成功接合的可能性高吗？”  
“我从来不负责 **可能性** ，我只负责事实。Turuk是个乐观主义者，那个小毛孩，不要总是盲目信他。”  
“乐观主义者，”Erik的心沉了下去。他努力不去想Charles和他的伤腿。“那么——神经呢？”  
  
“它们愈合得不错。骨裂已经治愈，所以我将会拿掉这个护罩。然后我把手腕的固定扣拆掉，在你的残肢上做些检测。如果一切顺利，我会再深入检查。很多很多检查。过程就是这么讨厌，我对此很遗憾，如果你今天过来以为立刻就能换上一只新手那我恐怕你要失望了。”  
Erik愤怒地吸了口气。“谢谢你的 **傲慢** 态度，”他低吼，对刚铎瑞安人的忍耐终于到了极限。“我最喜欢看医生的时候被当做愚蠢小孩了。”  
  
“你觉得这不愚蠢吗，手被扯断？”Hajeena眯起了绿眼睛反驳。“你觉得，要是你自己没有愚蠢到跟尼瑞利安人起冲突，这事会发生吗？我一看到你的伤口就认出了谁干的。他们折断别人四肢的手法都是这样拖泥带水。”  
“你以为你可以教训我——”  
  
“我已经三百二十岁了，按照人类的标准来看，”她回答。“人类不懂得尊重长者的智慧么？”  
“别再问我 **问题** ！”Erik气喘吁吁地怒吼，“你以为你是谁。这——我身上发生的事情——都是为了Francis！我必须把他救出去，不惜一切代价。”  
  
“ **残废** 。”  
“什么？”Erik没反应过来。  
“残废。这就是你身上发生的事情。你残废了。说出来。”  
  
一种似乎是恐惧的灼热感充斥了Erik的胸膛。他屏住了呼吸，痛苦地卡在了喉咙口。  
Hajeena-Maral眯起眼睛，张开嘴露出她可怕的牙齿。“快说。你不是个懦夫。我从不给懦夫做假肢。”  
  
Erik深吸一口气，颤抖得仿佛在疼痛。“我是个残废，”他低声说。  
“没错，”Hajeena爽利地赞同。“幸好我能帮你，不是吗？”  
  
Erik难以置信地瞪着她，浑身战栗。他感到时而发冷时而发热，是震惊吗？不，不是的，没有那么严重。比那温和。是 **接受了事实** 。  
  
“你侮辱我是为了刺激我把实话说出口吗？”  
“我反正总是要侮辱你的，”她耸耸肩。“你是个愤怒的小男孩。我喜欢小兄弟们保持愤怒。那小毛孩真懂我。”  
“小毛孩，”Erik说，“Turuk-Altiv，小毛孩。他多少岁？”  
“足够比你多活几辈子。”Hajeena慢吞吞地说，“现在伸出胳膊。”  
  
Erik照做了，检查开始运行。Erik把胳膊搁在台子上，全身紧绷，看着一只机械手从墙上伸出，轻轻搭在护罩的上方。然后在他惊奇的注视下，护罩直接变成了浅色、粗糙的粉末。机械手用一种小型真空机一般的装置吸走了全部粉末，无声地消失了。Erik从未见过如此先进的医疗器械。  
“为何不把这样的技术跟其他种族分享？”他摇了摇头。  
  
“这样的技术落到坏人的手里很容易变成武器，”Hajeena回答。“我们不信任任何人能够负责地使用它。你们这类年轻的种族，就像孩子一样。你们愤怒，争吵，相互开战。我们只帮助那些放弃使用暴力的人。”  
  
Erik点点头，审视着自己新近愈合的前臂。之前损伤的肌肉没有留下什么后遗症，不过看到手臂上一根汗毛都没有，有些怪怪的。  
然后Hajeena微微把扶手往后拉，露出金属的手腕固定扣，开始迅速解开它。“如果疼就告诉我。”  
  
但并没有疼痛。缓缓地，知觉开始回归他的身体，Erik意识到之前的护罩是在让手臂保持麻木。起初像是有东西在皮肤下面爬，有点不舒服但很难描述。直到Hajeena彻底拆掉外壳，一下子全部感觉都回来了，令他无法呼吸，不自在地扭动身体。  
“疼？”Hajeena立刻发问，手按住他挪动的胳膊。  
“不，”Erik喘息着说，另一只手紧紧抓住检查台边缘，“我也不知道，有点难受但是——”  
  
“也有快感对吧，”她毫无感情色彩地回答。“可以理解。你的手臂已经被麻木了一整周。知觉的回归是很刺激的。如果你勃起了别不好意思，老实告诉你我见多了。”  
好吧，就算有，也被她弄得一点不剩了。  
  
她修长的手指挥动了一下，那些悬浮在Erik残肢——残肢，它是残肢，他会喊它真实的名字，见鬼的， **残废** ——上方的全息屏幕转换了画面，从骨骼和肌肉变成了详细的神经图像。  
“刺激效果过去了吗？”Hajeena问。Erik点头之后，她说，“移动你的食指。”  
  
Erik深吸一口气试着挪动，努力不去想自己已经没有了手指。在画面上，有一些神经纤维亮了起来。Hajeena只是哼了一声，再次命令他挪动其余的手指，然后试图转动手腕。  
最后她听上去心满意足。“这就是我为何截断你部分前臂的原因。我希望所有神经纤维的切口都很整齐。你的神经没有损伤，找到合适的假肢的话，你将能够完全灵活地使用这只手。”  
  
Erik颤抖地深吸一口气，被温暖的感激之情所吞没。  
“现在你得决定该要个能拆卸的，还是固定的。”  
Erik疑问地看着她。她不耐烦地哼了一声，从桌子上抓起一个平板点开了什么页面。“来，看看介绍册。”  
  
他没想到她会丢过来，笨手笨脚地在身前接住了平板。她轻轻敲过他手腕扣的金属边缘，然后把扶手收了回去。  
“好好看看。我得说，切口真干净。”  
  
Erik不情愿的看了过去。在金属护扣之下一英寸左右，他的手臂被整齐截断了，伤口完全愈合，皮肤光滑无损。伤口在侧面，小而不显眼，皮肤被精细地覆盖在损伤的肌肉外面。亲眼看到这一景象，有些令人惊慌失措，Erik不确定自己该如何面对它。他的残肢。  
“这个嘛，你要跟它做朋友，”Hajeena一挥手示意他可以离开，“认真看看那册子。是个很重要的决定，你懂得。”  
  
Erik站了起来，深吸一口气。“你——你不会再把它包上了吗？”  
“已经愈合了，没理由遮住它。新鲜空气对你有好处。它会敏感一阵子。我今天没时间照顾你了，小兄弟。明天同一时间再来。”  
  
Erik有些晕头转向地点点头，把平板抱在胸前，离开了她的办公室。  
  


**

  
  
当Erik回到房间的时候，Charles正醒着，病床的上半段曲起，让他可以自如地坐着而不用挪动双腿。他迷蒙的蓝眼睛染上了疲倦和担忧的色彩，或许还没适应周围的环境，但当他一看到Erik便立即如释重负，他紧绷的肩膀明显放松了许多。  
  
Erik大步走到床边，一只手拿着平板，另一只手——他的残肢，他再度提醒自己——别扭地垂在身侧，下意识地避免跟衣物摩擦，尽管他知道这不会有什么大碍。当他从假肢部门回来的途中就痛恨这种脆弱感，东西只能堆在一侧而另一边……  
残废了。没有了。  
  
“嗨，”Charles仔细观察着他的表情，片刻后开口。  
“嗨，”Erik吐出一口气，强迫自己放轻松。他在Charles的病房里是安全的。没有人会闯入这里伤害他们。其实整个基地都不会有，然而在这个狭小而密闭的空间里，这种感觉更令人安心。“你感觉如何？”  
“挺好，”Charles过于轻描淡写地回答，“你怎么样？”  
  
Erik无声地伸出残肢，当Charles抬头疑问地看他时他点了点头，允许Charles伸出手，轻轻拂过他愈合的肌肤。Erik感觉被他碰触比被Hajeena碰触自在多了，她那强硬的个性仍然让Erik有些头晕脑胀。  
“疼吗？”Charles用指腹轻轻抚摸Erik的伤口，随时准备抽回手去。  
  
“不，”Erik诚实地回答。这触摸令他手臂起了鸡皮疙瘩，情不自禁地战栗起来。  
他后知后觉地想起了Hajeena对他会自然勃起的警告，此刻大概是整个宇宙中最不适合兴奋起来的时机了，但Charles倚在病床上挑眉看着他，令Erik猝然抽回了胳膊。  
“因为，啊，它被麻醉了一星期，”他有点慌张地解释，“所以知觉的回归感觉有点……奇怪。”  
  
曾经的Charles会取笑他一番，或者说些什么极度友好而贴心的话，眼中闪着笑意，但这个Charles只是凝望着他，眼神小心翼翼，然后缓缓点了点头。  
不，Erik无声地斥责自己，这对Charles一点儿也不公平。他放下平板，脱掉鞋子爬到了病床上。别开始比较什么。没什么可比的：这 **就是** Charles。 **他的Charles** 。  
  
他们挪了挪姿势，或者说只是Erik，因为Charles的双腿还被绑在床板上。Erik在他身旁躺下，把他搂在怀里，揽着他的肩膀，相互依偎。  
“这是？”Charles问，当Erik伸手再次抓起平板，把它架在膝盖上让他俩都能看见。  
“册子，”Erik说。“帮我选一只新手吧。我甚至可以全权交给你。”  
  
Charles轻吁一口气，或许能算是笑声，Erik把这当做是小小的胜利。Charles抓住平板的另一端，帮他一同扶着，两人倚靠在一起轻轻浏览各种各样的假肢，列表很长。

他们就这样待到Charles睡着，只留Erik一人漫无边际地看着屏幕，直到它暗下去。

**

  
  
第二天早晨，跟随着Turuk走进Charles病房的刚铎瑞安人看上去年长一些。他的下颌，胸口和肩上都有银灰色的毛发，乱糟糟地和原本暗褐色的皮毛夹杂在一处。令人意外的是，他的左手腕上还戴着一只银手镯--这是Erik第一次看到刚铎瑞安人戴首饰。  
"这位是Saran-Mel，"Turuk介绍，轻轻从Erik手中接过平板放在一边。"Saran专门治疗心理创伤。他将会是你们的私人医生，处理我力不能及的方面。"  
  
"他同时治疗我们俩？"Charles惊讶地问。  
那名刚铎瑞安人不解地盯着他。  
  
Charles动了动。"在人类医学中，心理医生不会同时治疗伴侣双方。这会影响到判断的客观性。"  
"但我们并不是人类，"Turuk指出。  
  
Saran抬起手，浅蓝色的眼睛若有所思。  
"或许给Max再派一个医生更好，"他缓缓地说，"我会推荐一位的。不管是谁，他都会和我分享笔记，你们必须理解；但你们两位病人之间不能……交流治疗内容。"  
  
Erik坐起身，皱起眉头。"我不介意跟他交流。"  
"是啊，"Saran和善地说。" **但他** 介意。"  
  
Erik望向Charles，无比震惊。Charles正垂着眼，双手放在膝上，面色苍白，身体像紧绷的弓弦。  
"你们的遭遇并不相同，"Saran走到床边，一只手搭在Erik肩头，轻轻地、但不容置疑地把他从Charles身边拉开。Erik大脑一片空白没有抵抗，离开床边的时候差点撞上了Turuk-Altiv。  
  
Turuk扶住了他的肩膀，安抚着他。"他只是需要单独倾诉。"  
"来吧，小兄弟，"Turuk低声说，领着Erik走出了房间。他在身后合上门，窗玻璃变得不透明。Erik盯着它，却什么也没看入眼，心中五味杂陈。  
Turuk轻哼一声，偏过头，若有所思地打量着Erik，好似看穿了一切。  
  
" **你** 想接受心理治疗吗？"  
Erik不由自主嗤之以鼻。  
"没人能强迫你做任何事，"Turuk坚决地说。  
"我能怎么阻止？"Erik疲倦地说，但并没有实际的怒意，抬起了伤臂让Turuk看见。  
  
"你不用阻止，"Turuk说，张开嘴露出一条长长的金黄舌头，看上去十分危险。  
然后，Turuk一下子退回身去，闭上了嘴巴，把手掌搭在Erik的肩头，充满了安慰之意。  
  
"创伤是孤独的，"Turuk沉郁地说，"某些生物，更为温和的生物，无法对它淡然处之。"  
他意有所指地敲了敲Charles病房的窗户，Erik深吸一口气，点点头，喉咙哽住了。"他并不软弱。"  
  
"的确，他不软弱。但他和你不一样，"Turuk继续说，把Erik的残臂抬起来仔细端详。"你需要的并非关爱。毕竟，你内心追寻的并不是和平，对不对，小兄弟？"  
Erik缓缓抬起眼，一下子明白了Turuk-Altiv的暗示。  
"我们选择和平，"Turuk低声说，抬起手，站起了身。"这不代表我们就没有任何暴力冲动，也并非无法理解它们。不必花时间在你不在乎的事情上。总而言之，记住：此时你放弃的东西最后总会回到你的身上。但这是你的选择。"  
  
Erik深吸一口气。他凝望着自己的伤口，回想起假肢宣传手册。  
"我想我知道我该选哪一种了。"  
  


**

  
  
"不知为何，我一点儿也不惊讶，"当Erik选好假肢之后Hajeena说，放下了手中的平板。  
"那个可行吗？"  
  
Hajeena端详了他好一会儿。"可以。但如果你仔细读过了，哦请原谅我的猜疑--尽管我估计你不会--你应该注意到，这一种的磨合期非常艰难。"  
"一到五个月的恢复期。"Erik点头。"我读过了。我认字，貌似你不知道。"  
"的确不知道，好惊讶啊，"Hajeena说，完全对Erik不爽的语气无动于衷。随后Hajeena埋头研究了宣传册好一会儿，缓缓眨着眼睛，陷入沉思。她突然站起身，穿过房间走到正依靠在检查台旁的Erik身前。她不耐烦地一挥手，抓住Erik的残臂，打开电脑开始了一系列诊断。  
  
"不止是简单的拼合那么容易，你要明白，"她说，在悬浮屏幕上敲敲打打。"需要漫长而复杂的手术。我要切开断肢末端，把神经和假手连接起来。没人能描述出疼痛的程度，但'令人发狂'这个描述勉强接近。"  
"但手术之前实施过吗--在人类身上？"  
  
Hajeena点点头，一把拧开了金属腕扣，无视了Erik的痛呼。之前被扣着的敏感和皮肤和疤痕组织感到一阵刺痛。  
"我不需要那个了吗？"他咬着牙问。  
"有了假手就没必要了，"她打发了他，把腕扣丢到了一个柜子里。"以及，这手术的确实施过，在人类身上。手术是我亲自做的。你是不是要我的记录？还是简历？"  
  
Erik没有理会，只是怒视着她。"结果成功吗？"  
"他没抱怨。上一次我看到他的时候，他的手臂运作良好。那场手术比起这次来，要复杂多了，"她的指尖划过他的手臂，转身走到墙边，打开了Erik选择的假肢的资料，开始检查是否和他匹配。"我替换了他的锁骨；因为他整个肩膀都被卸掉了。"  
  
Erik吸了口气，感到作呕。他瞪着自己伸直的手臂，毕竟只有一小部分胳膊和手不见了。而整条手臂，一直到肩膀都被扯断？他简直不敢想象那样严重的程度。  
"他也只不过是个小毛孩，"Hajeena心不在焉地说，"也不知道他的名字。真怪。"  
  
全息屏幕哔了一声。  
"好吧，"Hajeena回身面向他，细长的胳膊交叉，"看上去没问题。我提到了疼痛程度，有吗？"  
"令人发狂，"Erik严肃地说。  
  
Hajeena缓缓地摇摇头。"当然，金属本身不是问题。但为了它正常运作，每一根神经都必须完美缝合。它必须是为你度身定做的。这要花上几天时间。"  
"但你们有材料？"  
  
"金属？当然。艾德曼金属在刚铎瑞安储量丰富。"  
Erik大吃一惊。"刚铎瑞安还在？"  
Hajeena一脸不解。"据我所知，行星是不会迁移的。"  
Erik不耐烦地哼了一声。"我以为星球不在了，人人都说你们是因为这个才移居到空间站、改造其他行星。"  
  
"不。刚铎瑞安是某个红矮星星系中的第五大行星。距离红矮星爆炸、吞没刚铎瑞安起码还有一百万年的时间。我们转移到空间站和其他星球的行为，只是社会发展的自然过程。我们种族的人数实在太过庞大。老实跟你讲，母星现在已经成为了一个旅游景点。不过我自己好几年没回去过了。太热。"  
"热，"Erik茫然地说。  
  
"沙漠化了，"她随意地说，"跟你们地球上的沙漠不一样。我们以前参观过你们星球，但--并不顺利。"  
"不顺利？"Erik挑起眉毛。  
  
"我们被攻击了，我们的回应也不太好--总之，是个非常可悲的意外。你们那里死了很多人。我们再也没有去过那一片星域，尽管我们道歉并且提出救助伤者。"  
Erik眯着眼睛，努力回忆第一地球到底哪一个不走运的文明撞上了刚铎瑞安人。他真得好好补习一下历史了，Charles肯定很清楚。  
  
"所以，"Erik定了定神，"要多久可以做手术？"  
"一个星期，"Hajeena认真地回答，"我需要对你的另一只手做详细测评，除非你想让我用自己的手来当模型。"  
她伸出手，给他看小而方的手掌和盘根错节的手指。它看上去更像是蜘蛛，尽管一样是五根手指。  
  
"您的好意我心领了，"Erik淡淡地说，"我觉得最好还是用自己的。"  
Hajeena哼了一声，示意他可以走了，注意力已经彻底回到了墙上的显示屏。  
  
"Hajeena，我该怎么接受训练？"  
"等你身体状况可以应付的时候，"她慢吞吞的说，好像对他可怜的脑容量十分怜悯。  
"我已经可以了。"  
"Turuk-Altiv才能评判。"  
  
"你自己说过，他是个保守主义者。"  
Hajeena耸耸肩。"跟他抱怨去吧。那家伙心软得很。"  
  
Erik目瞪口呆地看着她。Turuk-Altiv，心软？"我们是在说同一个刚铎瑞安人吗？"  
Hajeena转头瞪他，露出一种再多说一个字就要被揍的表情。Erik举手投降，退出了房间，尽管他嘴角情不自禁挑起了一丝微笑。

**

  
  
当Erik回去的时候，Charles的病房玻璃仍然是不透明的，所以与其打扰Charles和Saran-Mel或者呆站在外面，Erik选择穿过几条走廊，来到了他初次探索基地时发现的几个公共区当中。他借了一台平板，在角落里那些形状奇怪但异常舒适的沙发落座，打开了网络。  
  
他纠结了片刻，因为从此处访问地球帝国页面必然会留下奇怪的IP地址，但随后又自己打消了疑虑。就算有人真的在追踪，此刻更重要得多的事情是尼瑞利安人的进犯，这种小事足可忽略。  
再说，他和Charles现在是难民，但他们并没有在躲藏。并没有人在找他们；所有人都深信他们已死。  
  
Erik打开了第三地球的新闻，扫视着头条。这些比不上他在舰队内部能看到的机密内容，但他确定自己倘若输入自己的权限码可就比随意浏览危险程度高多了。  
但--还是看到了有意思的消息。Erik打开了全文，迅速阅读起来。联邦舰队高官和刚铎瑞安人竟然进行了会晤，起因是上周的尼瑞利安袭击中，地球两大基地的信号被篡改、调度成了刚铎瑞安战舰的信号。  
  
尼瑞利安人果然以地球为目标发起进攻了。Erik突然感到如释重负，感激Stark和Rogers当时侵入了钢铁之心的通讯频道，让他得以把遭遇尼瑞利安战舰的情况报告给Rogers。至于把地球信号修改成刚铎瑞安目标，让这些庞然大物介入其中，则全要归功于Rogers的神机妙算。为此惹恼刚铎瑞安人总好过放任尼瑞利安毁灭地球基地。  
  
文章其他段落比起陈述事实，更像是各方猜测。Erik停止了阅读，脑中突然涌起无数个"万一"的恐慌。万一Stark和Rogers没有跟钢铁之心联络上怎么办？万一钢铁之心根本没能到达尼瑞利安腹地呢？万一他们到基诺索斯的时候已经太迟，没能救到Charles呢？  
他根本想都不敢想，哪怕这些可能性都没有出现。Erik深吸了几口气，平复自己激烈的心跳，感觉仅仅是设想都恐慌到口干舌燥。  
  
一个小时过去了，感觉却像只过去了几分钟，Erik好不容易稳住心绪，归还了平板，回到Charles的病房前。他不确定Charles的--治疗，预约？--应该持续多长时间，但他不希望Charles结束之后孤身一人等他太久。  
事实证明他估测的不错，因为他正巧看到Saran出现在Charles病房走廊的尽头。"情况--如何？"他能问这个么？  
  
Saran停了下来，眼睛一眨不眨地端详了他好一会，Erik开始觉得自己仿佛在接受心理评估。"情况很难讲，鉴于我们才会见了一次。"  
"拜托了，"Erik说，"我很想知道。不管你能告诉我多少。"他不清楚刚铎瑞安人的伦理如何，只知道他们显然跟人类大相径庭。  
"今天我们完全没有提及Francis经历的酷刑，"Saran回答，仍用那冷静而难以读懂的表情凝视着Erik，"他全在聊你的事。"  
  
Erik的心揪了一下。"他……他避免谈论令他担忧的事情时，总会绕着别的话题喋喋不休。"  
"记住了，"Saran说，但显然早已心知肚明，只是为了安慰Erik而这么说。"但并不是转移话题，Max。他深深为你担心。他猜测你会拒绝接受心理医生。他猜错了吗？"  
"没有，"Erik回答，声音几不可闻。"他说得对。"他清了清喉咙。"我不用--我可以自己应付。"他知道该如何妥善处置。他知道如何把那些丑陋的情绪和感情塞进盒子里，把盒子深埋在自己无法碰触、也不会伤害到自己的深处，直到他需要它们作为动力时才会掘出。他从小就教会了自己这一课，在第一地球被毁灭之后。  
  
"他也这么说，"Saran带着笑意回答，"但他还是担心。他非常希望你的义肢手术顺利，因为他看得出它对你影响多大，你不习惯当一个伤患。他知道你不愿意把脆弱暴露在别人面前。"  
在Charles面前，他的脆弱永远暴露在外，而Charles了解Erik，甚至胜于Erik对自我的了解。这令他心痛起来，因为他一下子意识到自己长久以来一直把Charles的包容视作理所应当，这一疏忽他永远也无法弥补。  
  
"你们俩是一对有意思的伴侣，"Saran评价，"作为人类，你们却完美调和。我能看出你的痛苦令他痛苦，反之亦如此。"  
"我浪费了太多时间才意识到他就在我眼前，"Erik艰难地开口，"而我一直在试图弥补。"  
"我相信，如果你去问Francis的话，他一定不会责怪你。"  
"是，"Erik点头，"他不会。但那正是我要补偿他的理由。"  
  
"我很高兴你这么说，"Saran回答，伸出手，轻轻覆上Erik紧紧握住左臂的右手，"因为你的陪伴将会是他心灵恢复的关键。他需要你保持冷静，和沉着。你必须坚定不移。"  
Erik张嘴欲答，但又停住了。许诺太过容易。而食言更为容易，有时是出于个人选择，有时则是无法人力左右的宿命使然。近来他已经食言了太多次，他疲惫地心想。  
  
"他发生了什么，"于是他轻声问，双臂垂下，抬头望着高大的刚铎瑞安医生。"尼瑞利安人对他做了什么？"  
"他们的肉体摧残并不罕见，"Saran回答，用一种专业的语气，"宇宙中许多种族都有同样残忍的刑罚。然而尼瑞利安独特的酷刑，不仅仅影响肢体，还影响神经层面。"  
" **神经性** 的，"Erik重复，感到一阵寒意。"不是精神性的。"  
  
"所有形式的拷问都是精神性的，"Saran冷静而精确地纠正。"你遇到的那些尼瑞利安人只是--工蜂，这么讲你可能最容易理解。就连我们对于他们种族都知之甚少，仅限于在此避难的尼瑞利安兄弟姐妹的讲述。但还有另一种尼瑞利安人，比工蜂体型庞大得多。它们可以释放出一种神经毒素--"翻译器稍稍停顿了片刻，似乎无法明确表述，"--是一种极其强效的毒气。"  
  
 **它们把我带到一个怪物面前** ，Charles曾经在基地对Fury交代过。 **那里很黑，我无法呼吸。**  
  
"我猜测Francis吸入了这种毒气，"Saran继续说，"我已经安排了一些实验，确保他身体内已经没残留。然而，不知后遗症会持续多久，是很难治愈的。"  
"但你 **能** 治好他吧，"Erik说，感到天旋地转，不得不扶住墙壁。Charles。"你能帮他。"  
  
"我是能帮他，"Saran回答，"但我的能力也有限。"他把手搭在Erik肩头，安抚他颤抖的呼吸，"保持和平，小兄弟。希望从未远去。你应该为你的伴侣感到骄傲。他很有韧性。他很坚强。"  
"他比我坚强，"Erik喉头哽咽，深吸了一口气，好像缺乏氧气一般。"他会没事的。他会没事的。"  
  
Saran的眼角皱起，露出一个浅浅的微笑。"如果他像你对他那样，对自己有绝不动摇的信心，那我也对他有信心。"他抽回手，迈着细长的腿走过Erik身边，像流淌过岩石的溪流般流畅。"去找他吧，小兄弟。在彼此身边找回宁静。"  
Erik点点头，呼吸顺畅了些。"谢谢你。"  
"人类真是奇怪，他们居然要把谢意付诸语言，"Saran淡淡地说，他已经转身离去，"当情感已经传达到了，又何必再说出口？"  
  
Erik又花了一会儿工夫让自己平息心绪，缓缓地挺直身体。Saran说得对。Charles经历了地狱般的酷刑，但他仍然回到了钢铁之心的舰桥上，屹立于Erik身旁，并确保每一位船员都安全逃生。Charles受了伤，伤得很重，但他并没有崩溃。一点也没有。  
  
当Erik回到房间的时候，Charles仍然坐在床上，用胳膊遮住了眼睛。当他听见Erik的脚步声时放下了手臂，他的表情看上去无比脆弱，眼睛瞪大，神色茫然。  
"Erik--"  
"嗨，"Erik赶紧爬到床上，拉住Charles伸出的胳膊，侧躺在他身旁，面对着Charles。"我来了。我在走廊里撞上了Saran，耽搁了一会儿。"  
  
Charles起初一言不发，只是扭过身子尽可能面朝着Erik，手指紧紧攥住了Erik的衬衫前襟。"我还以为你死了，"他轻声开口，Erik过了片刻才意识到他说的是以前的事，而不是现在，"在Creed的飞船上--我以为你不在了--"  
  
"你听到我当时说的了，"Erik温柔地回答，再靠近了一些，让Charles把脸埋在他的肩头。Charles心情不好的时候喜欢喋喋不休，但当他一个人待着的时候，他就会想很多难熬的事情，很明显此刻他心中担忧的只有Erik。"像Creed那样的杂碎是没法打倒我的。"  
"我以为你死在那里了，"Charles的声音闷闷的，充满了疲倦。  
  
"Summer和Howlett怎么会让这种事发生，"Erik回答，努力用轻快的语气，但提到这两个名字还是觉得喉咙发紧。"听说当时Rogers想立刻去追你和Stark，但他们让他滚蛋，然后直接去接我，把我拖到了McCoy那里。"  
"谢天谢地有Scott和Logan，"Charles说，发出一丝轻轻的，有些歇斯底里的笑声。  
"从没想过这一天吧，对吗？"Erik搂住Charles的腰，缓缓上下摩挲。"那两个混账。"他再也无法假装从前对他俩的嫌弃语气。他怎么可以，毕竟他欠了他俩太多太多？不仅仅是自己的命，还有Charles的--没有他俩，Erik根本不可能做到。  
  
Charles稍稍收回身，抬头用憔悴的双眼望着Erik。"我当时以为你死了，简直如同灭顶，"他轻轻说，"而我们对他们也做了同样的事。他们以为我们死了。"  
  
Erik的第一反应是争辩，告诉Charles这不一样--他和Charles是恋人，而Scott和Logan以及其他船员都只是朋友。但他知道，就算不完全相同，事实是--Scott和Logan，还有Roger，Stark和Emma--也同样爱着他们，尽管这种爱不是爱情。Erik从来不曾体会过确信Charles已死的哀恸；在Erik救到他之前，心中一直存着一丝希望，从不曾绝望。  
他们从不希望把这种悲伤带给挚爱的朋友，但事实是，这是他们必须付出的代价。  
  
"如果我们再见到他们，"Charles对沉默的Erik开口，"他们永远不会原谅咱们。"  
"我们做出了选择，"Erik轻柔地告诉他，"为了他们好，也是为了我们自己。我不后悔。只要能和你在一起，安全地活着。"  
"我知道，"Charles回答，仍然苍白而忧郁，"我知道。"  
  
"我已经选好了一只义肢，"片刻沉默后，Erik开口，希望话题转变得不算太突兀。"艾德曼金属的。"  
"那一种很难磨合，"Charles小声说，因为他当然记得清清楚楚。  
"我知道。但Hajeena说，我足够应付它。手术在下周。"Erik坚毅地望着Charles。"别担心我。我……在走廊上跟Saran谈过了。我没事，Charles。我会没事的。"  
  
"病人的隐私竟得不到丝毫尊重，"Charles柔声说，但只是点了点头。"我知道你会没事的。那是自然。"  
"自然，"Erik严肃地重复，用全部信心。  
"对不起我不没让你留在这儿，"Charles开口，但Erik立即摇头。  
  
"别，"他回答，"别说对不起，别对我说。我应该早就想到才是。"他皱起眉头。"抱歉我不该问Saran。这不关我的事，我只是--"他停住了，那种炽热的感觉又回来。"我爱你，"他说，俯下身和Charles额头相贴，闭上了眼睛。这样更容易坦白。"我太爱你，爱到我自己都害怕的程度，但我不怕，只因为对方是你。"  
Charles轻应一声，仿佛是在啜泣，手指再次抓紧了Erik的上衣。"这当然关你的事。"他低吟，"你是我的伴侣。"  
  
Erik眼眶发热地笑出声。"我是，"他回答，"只要你愿意。"  
"我从最初就爱上了你，"Charles轻声说，Erik感到一种近似于平静的情绪在心底发芽。"我一直都愿意。"  
  
"哪怕我开始跟你讲雄海胆有五个生殖腺，"Erik问，Charles猝然吸了口气，几乎是笑出声似的仰起头，"然后跟你事无巨细地描述它们怎么把精子播撒到水域里？"  
"你竟然记得，"Charles惊讶地说，"你竟然真的听了。"  
  
"我一直都在听，"Erik告诉他，"即使是你唠叨海胆的时候，我都在听。"  
这为他赢得了Charles的一个微笑--浅淡而苍白，跟曾经的灿烂无法比拟，但仍然是个微笑，这比几分钟前Erik走进房间看到的表情要好上好几光年。  
  
 **在彼此身边找回宁静** ，Saran的建议映入脑海，如果宁静是一种长刺的第一地球水生物，Erik也对它甘之如饴。  
  


**

  
  
接下来的一周如白驹过隙。Saran每天都会来，期间Erik会去Hajeena那里让她制作假手，任她戳戳点点，接受身心摧残。  
她首先关注他的残臂，从各个角度扫描成像，建立一个手臂的完整地图--每一根神经末梢，每一条血管，每一层上皮组织，等到结束的时候，Erik简直确信她可以闭着眼睛画出他的胳膊横截面了。随后她专注于他幸存的右手和右手腕，反复测量，仔细校准。  
Erik开始喜欢她了，和她虽然恼人但直来直去的性格。她从不讲一句好话，也从来没表示出欢迎之意--很多时候Erik觉得自己不像病人倒像是小白鼠--但Erik猜测她也开始喜欢他了，尽管不情不愿的。  
  
Charles的进展则很难估计。有时候当Erik回到病房，Charles精疲力竭但情绪稳定，还能问问Erik跟Hajeena相处的情况。有时候他却瞪大了眼睛，懊丧不已，Erik虽然尽力抱着他不让他颤抖，仍然觉得自己毫无用处。测试显示毒气并没有在他的身体里残留，但负面效果仍然在持续，情况不容乐观。  
  
"那种气体可以致幻，"Saran每次在走廊碰到Erik都会跟他交谈一番，有一次他这么解释，"通过它，尼瑞利安人能够强迫囚犯看到，听到，感觉到并不真实的事情。毒素同样影响到人的潜意识，留下长期的恐怖画面和感官，强烈的幻觉能使人以为那些东西都是真的。Francis见到了很多他十分恐惧的场景。你明白吗，Max？"  
"他们想逼疯他，"Erik低语，强烈的恐惧令他双膝发软，Saran不得不用双手扶住他。  
  
"他们没有成功，"Saran镇定而坚决地告诉他，"Francis的神智收到了损害，但他撑过来了，Max。"  
"都是我的错，"Erik茫然地说，他无法说给Charles听，Charles不许他自责，也不认为是他的错。"本来应该是我，不该是他。他们要抓的人本应是 **我** 。"无助和愤怒几乎压倒了他，令他视线游移。  
  
"昨天Francis提到了一位继兄，"Saran继续抓紧Erik，Erik几乎肯定没有他自己早就摔倒在地，"似乎这位继兄对他很是仇恨。他遇到机会能袭击Francis的话他会放弃吗？"  
Erik摇摇头。他不知道Charles具体透露了多少，但他必须小心。他深吸了一口气，稍稍清醒了一些。"我不知道。"  
  
"别为了已经发生的事情苛责自己，小兄弟，"Saran温柔地说，缓缓眨着眼睛，在明亮的灯光下打量Erik，"显然Francis并不怪你。那就够了。"  
Erik轻笑一声，但却是无力的苦笑。"生而为人，总是有负罪感。"  
  
"或许吧，"这名刚铎瑞安人回答，微微颌首。"但我要问你。你是要沉沦在自责中，还是要遵守诺言，为他保持坚强而沉着？如果你迷失了自我，将无法帮助他，Max，请允许我直白地说……"  
"你还不够直白吗，"Erik下意识问，但他还是客气地点了点头。  
  
Saran笑了，露出锋利的牙齿。"我只能猜测，无法准确推断，毕竟你不是我的病人。但据我观察，通过我们俩在走廊里直接的对话还有透过Francis对你的描述，我觉得，在你们俩当中，其实 **他** 才是 **你的** 主心骨。我有没有说错？"  
Erik深吸一口气，情感令他感到刺痛。"我……没有了他……"  
  
太多年来他用钢铁般的意志控制住自己，有Charles在他身边、站在钢铁之心的舰桥上，Erik总是那么坚定不移，难以撼动。但当Charles第一次从他身边被夺走的一瞬间……然后是第二次……  
Erik彻底方寸大乱了，用Logan和Scott的话讲。  
  
"他就是我的恒星，"他开口，不管这比喻能否让刚铎瑞安人理解。他自己可以理解。全世界都是一样的。  
Saran欣然接受了这个回答，表示理解地点了点头。"那我就要再重复一遍。现在，你必须成为坚强的那一个，Max。别把你的精力都花在自责上，要为了Francis而坚强。他的康复依赖于此，这我可以确定。"  
  
Erik觉得自己一定是点了点头，因为他根本说不出话来。  
"别忘记了负罪感，"Saran说，缓缓放开他，让Erik自己站着。"但别让它支配你。"他的目光扫过Erik的脸庞，仔细观察着什么。"你和Francis遇到了艰难的命运，然而这不是终点，小兄弟。你们都会看到曙光的。你们终会获得和平。"  
  
但和平从不是个选项。Erik心想着，望着Saran离去的背影。他和Charles仍然在艰难地从尼瑞利安人的所做作为中恢复，而整个星系也面临着战争威胁。此时不是和平的时机。  
  
而他绝不会放弃警惕。


	4. You cannot carry him forever  你不能永远背负他

到了第六天，Erik手术的前一天，Erik从床上醒来时发现身旁的Charles苍白而紧绷，手指紧紧抓住床单、盯着头顶的天花板，仿佛命系于此一般。  
“Charles？”Erik开口，仍然没有完全清醒。他还有些晕乎乎的，但当他意识到Charles紧张的状态，一下子便激发了力量。他坐起身，眨眨眼挥去剩余的睡意。“出什么事了？”  
  
“如果我再不离开这房间，”Charles的声音带着明显是强行保持的冷静，令Erik一下子担心得寒毛直竖，“我觉得我就要疯了。”  
“Charles，”Erik无能为力地说，“你的腿。还不能动，必须……”  
Charles扭头望向Erik，他的眼睛睁得很大，瞳孔中满是恐惧，令Erik心揪了起来。“自从我醒来就一直被绑在这张床上，”Charles说，他强装的镇定开始分崩离析，声音也开始颤抖，“我再也受不了了，Erik，我做不到， **我不能** ——”  
  
Erik翻身下床，双脚一落地便立即转过了身。他迅速掀开了毛毯，就连床单都被他的力道掀动；随后他开始松开绑住Charles双腿的柔软束带。  
“你得跟着我深呼吸，Charles，”他解开一侧再解开另一侧，只有一只手的情况下有些笨拙，但他靠意志力撑了下去。  
Charles的呼吸短促，然而他看着Erik笨手笨脚应付束带的时候，顺从地跟着Erik努力放慢呼吸，起初有些颤抖，但逐渐变得平缓了许多。冷静了许多。  
  
Erik终于松开了Charles左脚腕上的最后一条束带，让Charles得以自由地躺在床上，只身着简单的病号服。他试图起身，于是Erik赶紧上前帮忙，轻轻地扶他直起上身，使他第一次在不依靠病床弯曲的情况下自己坐起来。  
“好点没？”Erik问，望着盯着双腿的Charles。从外表看来，他的腿看上去没有丝毫异常，就和尼瑞利安人给他做完外科手术、把他清理干净从而送去斗兽场娱乐观众时的状态别无二致。刚铎瑞安人实施的膝盖手术也没有留下一点伤疤。  
  
Charles的目光仍然有些彷徨，但他的呼吸平稳了许多，恐惧的神色也褪去了，不再处于崩溃边缘。“ **我做了个梦** ——”  
他的声音有些哽咽，Erik立即迎上去，让他转过身把脸埋在自己怀里，双臂抱紧了Charles，把下巴轻轻搭在Charles的头顶。“你应该早点叫醒我，”Erik说，没有一丝非难的语气，心脏感到抽痛。“你可以告诉我你梦到了什么。只要你愿意说。”尽管他急切想要知道，想要帮忙，但他知道这么说才是更好的。他了解Charles一直没有睡好——他夜晚几乎合不了眼，而白天也只能稍稍打盹。  
  
Charles默默地摇摇头，于是Erik没有再强求。  
“Turuk提过会把你转移到恢复区去，”Erik最终开口，沿着Charles的后背缓缓地上下抚摸，而Charles几乎没怎么喘气，“等他来的时候我们问问。”  
“我不想再被绑在床上，待在病房里，”Charles说，“我不想再被绑着，我知道这是为了我的腿好，但我撑不下去了，Erik，我不能——”  
  
“放松，”Erik温柔地说，听到Charles近乎疯狂的语气便感到心跳加速，“没人能强迫你做你不想做的事。”Turuk或许会不高兴，但Erik相信自己至少可以拉Saran站在他们这一边。“你的腿动起来还疼吗？”  
“的确还疼，”Charles试着动了动肌肉之后回答，“我应该不能做大幅度动作，因为我的膝盖，但是求你——”他仰头望着Erik，眼中带着沮丧的泪光和噩梦留下的阴影，“——没必要继续绑着。”  
  
“不会再绑了，”Erik保证，看到Charles眼中的释然感到心中一痛。“不过你需要开始复健，”他皱起眉头，“你应该几天前就开始复健的。”他最近忙于自己的假肢手术准备，又常被Saran对于Charles的心理状况报告弄得满心担忧，Erik发觉自己没有经常就Charles的康复情况跟Turuk了解进度。  
“我的神经仍然受损严重，”Charles解释，“但晚上他们来帮我——洗澡的时候，还是会帮我做一些肌肉拉伸。”每当护士进来帮Charles擦洗的时候Erik总是离开房间，他知道Charles的自尊心不允许Erik站在一旁看他软弱到洗澡都需要别人帮助的样子。  
  
“那或许是时候重启复健了，”Erik说，几乎是在自言自语，“如果你的腿感觉酸疼，那肯定表示你的神经正在愈合。”  
“我只是——”Charles停住了话头，深呼吸之后才继续，“有时候感觉像是墙壁在向我合拢，”他的声音轻而疲倦，“好像房间变得越来越小，挤压着我——”他打了个寒颤，摇了摇头。  
  
“有我在，”Erik说，因为他不知道还能说什么。他痛恨这种无能为力的感觉，但他压抑住了这种情绪。现在他的感觉无关紧要，Charles的心情才最重要，他会尽全力让Charles的一切变好。“知道吗，我看到有些病人在用轮椅。等Turuk过来，我们可以问问他能不能给你搞来。如果他不同意，我就去偷一辆。”  
Charles缓缓放开他，从他怀里退回身，Erik轻轻放手，尽管他只想继续抱着。“你会害我们俩被赶出去的，”他装作谴责的语气，但嘴角带着一丝微微的笑意。  
  
“就像在参宿四基地你害我们被轰出去的那次？”Erik故作严肃地说，但立刻坏笑起来，因为看到Charles苍白的脸立刻泛起了红晕，可爱极了。  
“那不全是我的错，”Charles抗议，“又不是我——”  
Erik轻笑出声，摇了摇头。“我不知道，Charles，开车的人是你。”  
  
“Erik，”Charles有些气恼地叫着他的名字，Erik一下子被他的样子震惊了，他的Charles，这么多天来最有生命力的样子，Erik情不自禁地伸手捧起他的脸颊，轻轻用拇指抚摸那柔软的肌肤，那双蓝色的眼眸里满是信赖的神采。  
“我能不能——？”他刚刚开口，Charles便点了点头，于是Erik俯下身，小心翼翼地覆上了他的嘴唇。这感觉有些久违，有些别扭，好像他俩已经忘记了该如何结合似的，因为这是他们自从在即将自爆的钢铁之心舰桥上接吻之后的第一次亲吻。但随后Charles轻叹一声，张开了双唇，仰起脸乞求更多，一瞬间一切都变得那么宁静而完美。  
  
当他们的嘴唇终于分开时，Charles仍然闭着眼睛。然后他缓缓睁开眼，轻轻和Erik额头相碰。“我爱你，”他说，作为回答Erik再次吻上了他，不为了任何理由。

  
**

  
  
“不行，”一小时之后Turuk来了，Erik能看出Charles的房间是他晨间巡视的最早站点之一，他一口回绝了。“他的腿还不能轻举妄动。轮椅绝对不可能。”  
“我不是在征求你的意见，”Erik咬牙切齿地说。他和医生站在病床的两边，一只手搭在Charles的腰间，伤臂垂下，肩膀紧绷。“我的表达是‘Francis必须离开这个房间，并且需要一辆轮椅’，所以去帮他弄一辆来。”  
Turuk不为所动，只是不耐烦地点着悬浮屏幕。“作为负责人——”  
  
“你们两位，我就坐在这呢，”Charles打断他，彬彬有礼但不过分客气，他的表情带着一丝不悦，仰头看着Turuk医生。他拒绝再次躺下，一直保持坐姿，尽管Turuk还是调高了床头，“你们没必要越过我讨论问题。”  
“对不起，”Erik说，有点儿不好意思，毕竟这也是对他的训斥。  
  
“没关系，”Charles回答，但继续盯着Turuk，“我不是要立刻跑个马拉松什么的。我只想要个轮椅，这样就能到处走走，呼吸些新鲜空气。我开始感到幽闭恐惧症了，我相信Saran医生会告诉你，这样对我的精神和身体都有害。”  
“我会去找Saran征求他的意见，”Erik说，“尽管我确定Francis说得对。”  
Turuk叹了口气。“这倒没必要，”他打量着他俩，目光扫来扫去。“我猜你们不愿意再绑上——”  
  
“ **不** ，”Charles和Erik异口同声地说，把Turuk给逗笑了。  
“我不喜欢我的病人自作主张，”他实事求是地说，惹得Erik嗤之以鼻，“但有时候他们还是对的。”  
Charles露出一抹浅笑，不是出于自大，而是松了一口气。“什么事情都有第一次。”  
  
“恩，”Turuk不置可否地说，“我们今天下午再检查一遍你的腿，然后决定下一步。Max的手术是明天，对吧？”  
“是，”Erik说，心中一下子涌起一阵慌张，他赶紧压抑住了情绪，“明天。”  
Charles牵住了Erik的手。  
  
“那么，各退一步，”Turuk说，“今天不能坐轮椅。但Max手术结束后，我会把你们俩都搬到恢复区，到时候Francis或许可以找个轮椅。”  
Erik转头望向Charles。  
“成交，”Charles一颌首，而Turuk也满意地露出了牙齿。  
  
“你确定没事吗？”等Turuk离去之后只剩下他俩，Erik在即将出门去Hajeena那里之前问道，“我可以去督促他今天就让你坐轮椅。”  
“我怕你再烦他就会被他吃掉了，”Charles说，疲倦但带着笑意。他重新倚靠在折起的病床上。“不，没事的。他承诺把我们都移去恢复区已经够了。我之前感觉我们的时间被静止了，每天都在同一个地方做着相同的事。”  
Erik皱眉。“我们可以今天就搬。反正我明天手术结束很可能就去恢复区了。”  
Charles摇摇头。“没关系，Erik。我可以等。”  
  
“好吧，”Erik让步。他暗自记住还是要问问Turuk关于Charles复健的问题。“我只是不想让你感觉被束缚了。”  
“那种感觉时不时的，”Charles沉默一瞬之后轻声说，显然是权衡之后决定诚实交代，“束带拆掉之后好多了。”  
“如果他想趁我不在的时候再把你绑起来——”  
  
“我相信他不会的，Erik,”Charles微笑着安慰他，“我不觉得他像你以为的那么凶恶。他的确是全心为病人着想。”  
“他的方法有待商榷，”Erik平板地说。  
“的确跟我们的习惯不同，”Charles承认，“但他把我们俩照顾的很好。我们已经不受伤痛困扰了。”  
“如果你还是觉得不舒服，我觉得那些都无关紧要，”Erik闷闷地说，没有望着他的眼睛。Erik走到窗边，透过再度变得透明的玻璃，望着外面来来往往的外星医生和病人。  
  
“Erik，”当他终于转过头看着Charles的时候，Charles的脸上带着又喜爱又抱歉的神情，“我挺好的。我只是做了个噩梦，我想，这情况可能要持续一段时间，很遗憾。”  
“你和我对‘好’的定义大相径庭，”Erik较真地说。  
“我认为我的定义对我来讲更重要，”Charles仍然冷静地说，“再说，你已经不再是我的上司了，如果你没忘的话。”  
  
Erik僵住了。“我知道。我——”他停下了，感觉言语笨拙地在口中打转。Charles只是静静地望着他，等待着。Erik深吸一口气，整理好脑中的思绪。“我希望你好好的，”他说，朝病床走了一步，“但如果你不好，我不希望你装作没事。”  
Charles静止了片刻，Erik一下子意识到房间是那么的安静，医疗器械的低鸣显得那么突兀。他几乎能感觉到空气中的电流，感觉到从天花板通风口流进来的新鲜空气。  
  
然后Charles吐了口气，悠长而颤抖的呼吸令他看上去那么疲惫。“我不好，”他说，尽管声音轻柔，却在房间内显得那么沉重，“他们对我做的事情——”他的声音有些发抖了，于是他摇了摇头，紧抿住了嘴唇。“我一点也不好。”  
  
Erik一下子大步走到床前。Charles朝他伸出手臂，于是Erik回到床上，以通常的姿势躺卧，分外当心Charles的双腿。“我知道，”Erik说，尽管他根本一无所知，他们都心知肚明。“只是别……你不需要假装。别为了我这么做。”  
“有时候这样更容易，”Charles轻轻地说，窝在Erik的身侧。“但我知道自己的极限。我可以等到你手术结束，没事的。”  
  
Erik侧过身抱住他，尽可能紧紧相依。“那就等到手术结束。”他回答。他已经说得够多，已经让Charles挤出了一丝真心话。他信任Charles。但他也了解Charles，知道Charles总是无私地把自己的感受放在一旁。“再过一天。”  
“一天，”Charles点点头。他已经合上了双眼，睡意朦胧，但Erik知道他无法安睡。“你手术过程是醒着的吗？”  
  
“我想是的，”Erik尽可能不动声色地说，压抑住心中的恐惧。“你不能来看手术真是太遗憾了。我会无聊死的。”  
Charles睁开一只眼。“根据你说的话，我猜测你不会无聊，倒是会 **很痛** 。”  
“不可能很容易，”Erik尽量平淡地说。Charles不需要知道细节，Erik怕他担心。“她要把每一根神经都跟义肢相连，这肯定不是简单的活儿。但我保证会没事的。”  
  
Charles似乎将信将疑，但他看上去没有争辩的力气。根据Hajeena四天前的描述，Erik将会被绑在手术台上，还有护士会在旁按住他。Charles不需要听到这个。他已经被折磨得够多了。  
“除了轮椅之外，你觉得可以开始复健了吗？”片刻沉默后Erik问。“再次走路？”  
“能走动走动是很好，”Charles机械地回答。  
  
“不必着急，”Erik小心翼翼地说，感觉如履薄冰。“我不是在催你。我们……我们也没什么要忙的，除了好好养伤之外。”这感受很奇异。他一生中从未有过如此清闲的日子。他总是忙忙碌碌，以仿佛每秒一千光年的速度，而现在他却……一动不动。  
难怪Charles感觉时间像被静止了。  
  
“我想走路，”Charles开口，他的声音那么轻，Erik不得不俯下身倾听，“但我太累了，Erik。我只想闭上眼，睡上一整年。”他咬住下唇，皱起眉头。“我知道这听上去像是自暴自弃，但我真的太累了。”  
“你睡吧，”Erik说，压抑住喉咙的哽咽，“想睡多久就睡多久。我在这儿叫醒你。我不会让你孤身一人的，Charles。”  
“我好高兴你在这，”Charles呢喃，重复着苏醒那天Erik对他说的话，“没有你我做不到。”  
  
“我才是没有你就寸步难行呢，自从你认识我第一周，给我买新鞋的那天，”Erik疲倦地回答，半是开玩笑，但却是酸楚的事实。“我曾经说过，或许是你说过，我不记得——但我很高兴此刻在这的人，是我们俩。不是别人。你就是我所求的一切。”他轻轻拂开Charles脸颊旁的一缕发丝，“我在这。不管发生什么事，我都在你身边。”  
“你很有决心嘛，”Charles说，已经听上去冷静许多，不再颤抖，不再迷失。  
  
“Howlett和Summers对此有别的形容，”Erik开玩笑地说，挑起一丝微笑。“我们会没事的，Charles。不管需要多久，哪怕是我扶着你，你扶着我。就算我们会留下一些碎片——”他停下来，清了清喉咙。“我们不会跟从前一样了。但我们还在一起。对我来说，这就够了。”  
Charles抬手揽住Erik的脖子，拉低他给了他一个温柔的吻。“这就够了，”他说，轻叹了一口气，仿佛释放了紧张的情绪，“这就够了。”  
  
他们一直依偎着直到Saran前来，而到那时候Erik仍然依依不舍，不愿分开。  
  


**

  
明天就是手术了，而今天Hajeena没有安排什么，只是告诉他不要吃晚饭和早饭，就把他撵了出去。  
  
Erik回到了那个墙上满是小小显示屏的房间。这一次，他坐在长椅上凝望着夜晚的第一地球，仰视着幼时记得的那些星座。小时候那些星星曾距离他百万光年，而此时已近在咫尺。

  
**

  
“我以为刚铎瑞安人的手术都要全身麻醉，”Erik说着换上了手术用的上衣和裤子。布料很特别，丝滑而凉爽，仿佛液体一般。  
“我需要你全程清醒，”Hajeena在屏幕的另一头回答。“我会麻醉你的上臂，而神经结合的部分你要帮忙。”  
  
 **令人发狂的剧痛** ，Erik回想起她的话，努力放松肩膀。“手术要多久？”  
“大约三小时。”  
Erik定了定神。三小时，躺在床上看着刚铎瑞安人在他的胳膊上动来动去实在不是个美好的下午。  
  
当他从屏幕后面走出来时，惊讶地发现Hajeena也穿着一身跟他类似的衣服，不过她的是银灰色，他自己的是浅蓝色。  
相识以来，Erik知道Hajeena一向认为安抚别人是在浪费时间。她只在意事实和证据，不在乎愿望和期待。这感觉有些新鲜，让他被这位一向不乐意也不会安抚病人的医生第一次当做需要照顾的对象来看待。  
  
“我换上这条腿用了六小时，”她说，敲了敲她那条线条流畅的艾德曼金属左腿，部分被手术袍遮住了。“疼痛难以描述，但你也看到了，我撑过去了。而且说到底，再怎么疼也不可能比手被生生扯断更疼了。”  
  
Erik在手术台上躺下，希望腹中的翻江倒海没有在脸上表现出来。Hajeena对他公事公办的态度一向是他的避风港——他在此不会得到同情，不会受到特殊照顾，也没有Charles时常朝他投来的关爱眼神；有时候Erik为此揪心，有时候却又感到恼火。但面对她，作为同样经历过创伤和残疾的对象，就好像是在朝着同一座山峰攀登的盟友。  
  
但想必还是显露出来了，因为Hajeena随后叉起了双臂，等待着他。  
“我不知道，”他开口，感到有些言语困难，“我可以应付疼痛……保持 **体面** 。”  
  
“疼痛没有任何体面可言。”她冷静地说，令他万分惊讶。“当我手术结束的时候喉咙都喊哑了。之后几天我都无法说话。疼痛是孤独的，是丑陋且毫无优雅可言的。你能忍住剧痛不代表你就强大，被它压垮也不代表你就懦弱。你以为Francis被毒气折磨的时候没有叫过、没有哭过吗？”  
  
一阵寒意令Erik无法呼吸，“你怎么知道——”  
Hajeena没有理他，只是自顾自地说下去，“如果他有，你会因此看轻他吗？”  
“绝不，”他怒吼。  
“那你以为你比他强吗？”  
“ **不** ！”他愤怒地喊出声。  
  
她望着他，目光冷静而镇定，如同磐石。她是那么安静，以至于Erik几乎能听到自己的叫声在房间里回荡。他明白了她的意思，逼他说出的意思。  
  
“你不能永远背负他，”她一针见血地说，没有丝毫余地。“你不可能指望在他面前藏起自己的伤痛，好像他只是一个你有责任保护的孩子，同时又期待他向你敞开心扉。这是一种幼稚的爱，一种自大的爱。居高临下的爱。你以为痛苦使你显得软弱，而软弱则是‘不体面的’。但事实上他的痛苦—— **他的** 痛苦使他变得更强大。你看，我希望你能看到这种想法谬误在哪里？”  
  
Erik瞪着她，张口结舌。  
“想叫就叫，想哭就哭，到受不了的时候就让我暂停。别以为你硬扛着我就会高看你一眼。”  
  
震惊和释然令Erik保持了沉默，他跟着工作人员进入手术室，躺在了一张十字形的手术床上，左臂被摊开绑好。一个刚铎瑞安护士看  
到他躺着微微颤抖，给他盖上了一条温暖的毛毯，温柔地用手抚摸他的前额，然后给他的上臂打好了麻药。  
护士们都没有佩戴翻译器。他们的服装在Erik看来更为奇异，长长的浅蓝色全身服，还带着口罩一般的面罩。他们之间的窃窃私语听起来像是咔哒咔哒和嘶嘶声，他一个字也听不懂。  
  
Hajeena在手术前先拿出他的假手给他看了看。Erik强迫自己去看，尽管他心中不愿。他在屏幕上见过它的设计图，但真实的东西——才让他彻底有了真实感。  
它由闪亮的银色金属制成，各部分仔细地拼合在一起，接缝平滑，电机和齿轮覆盖着黑色的橡胶部分，而掌心和指腹是微微粗糙的橡胶，用来抓握。  
  
他看着Hajeena点了一下某个部件，假手的腕部便如花瓣一样张开，露出了内部复杂的机械，还有即将和他神经相连的金属线。  
有好多条。  
Erik深吸一口气。  
  
“人类的血肉不会天然跟金属融合，”Hajeena说，“边缘和内部都用生物技术改造成你的基因编码，这样你的身体才会相信这是你自己的器官，而不是外来的异物。这不代表你的身体就会一下子全盘接受，所以当我解除麻醉时你会感到不适。会有些刺痛或者发痒，但不会太过严重，这都在接受范围内。如果出现难以忍受的疼痛，你必须立刻告诉我。如果你残肢的边缘无法准确结合，手术就会失败，我们必须考虑后备计划。”  
“但你已经做过很多测试了不是吗，”Erik抗议。  
  
“没错，但人类是脆弱而敏感的生物。你睡一会吧，我要处理你的残肢——哦，请原谅。我用词太不当了。”  
“有多远滚多远，”Erik怒气冲冲地朝她喊。  
  
接下来的一个半小时，他完全无所事事，只能盯着天花板，盯着墙，动动腿盯着另一面墙，透过窗户看空空的休息室，刻意避免去看自己正在被他们切开的手臂。他冒险瞥了一眼，看到很多血和骨头，实在让人反胃。  
难以置信的是，他真的睡着了。他不记得什么时候睡过去的，但他被Hajeena叫醒了，她用带着手套的手拍了拍他的胸口。他一下子惊醒，没想到自己竟然睡了。  
  
“现在困难的部分到了，”她轻柔地说，“做好准备。”  
恐惧令Erik的喉咙仿佛卡住，他差点无法呼吸。他注意到Hajeena已经把手术台上所有的束缚带全部绑好就绪，把他牢牢地困住。其中一位护士走到他身侧，把手搭在他的右肩膀。Erik感觉是之前抚摸他额头的那位。  
  
Erik看着Hajeena，点了点头，一个短促的动作。他转过脸任她把手按在他的腋下，然后就—— **什么也不知道了** 。  
  
根本无法形容。像烈火，像寒冰，一阵钻心的疼痛流过他的手臂一直到达肩膀，将他完全吞没。世间什么都不剩，只剩下剧痛。其他一切都变成了无边的黑暗或模糊的形状。他剧烈挣扎起来，疼痛变得更加难以忍受；他大喊出声，几乎喘不过气。  
时间仿佛断裂成了碎片。他根本不知道过了多久，身体才在手术台上平静下来，但当他回过神来的时候仍然痛得难以言喻，他绝望地希望能停下，然而根本失去了思考的能力。  
  
Hajeena的双手按着他的肩膀，她俯视着他，沉默而坚决。另一边的护士正抓住他的手。他一定捏痛她了，但护士只是轻轻地安抚着他，另一只手再次和蔼地抚上了他的额头。刚铎瑞安人的温柔实在太罕见了，以至于他在剧痛中都感到了一阵惊奇。  
“受不了就告诉我，”Hajeena温和地说，“我就会停。”  
Erik虚弱地摇头。“都到这儿了。继续。”  
  
她没再说什么，一言不发地走到扶手边，拿起了什么东西。  
“我只需要你帮我忙，”她说，“试着挪动你的拇指。”  
  
Erik咬紧牙关，在脑中做了这个动作，试着弯曲他早已不再拥有的拇指。一阵剧痛立刻如火焰般窜到他的手肘，神经受到了强烈的刺激，但更难以忍受的是随后神经和电线终于接合的瞬间，产生的强烈反应。这疼痛令他呼吸困难，疼得流出了眼泪，浑身冒着冷汗。护士发出安抚的吁声，细长的手指拂去了他的泪珠。  
“再来。”  
  
Erik咬牙照做了。这一次疼痛稍微弱些，然而依然像是融化的金属被倒进血肉的残酷。他想他明白了；Hajeena让他这么做是为了顺利连接神经和义肢，在脑中活动手指将会能够操纵假手的手指移动。  
他接下来试了食指和中指，然后央求她暂停，疼得来回翻滚。她立刻停下了，没想到的是，她马上走回了他的身旁。  
  
“你干得很好，小兄弟，”她的语调低沉而轻柔，用手按住他起伏的胸口。她从未这么叫过他，这令他混沌的头脑一时清静下来。“已经过了一半，然后你就可以睡觉了。”  
Erik瞪着她，呼吸急促。“你不会停下是吗。”  
她没有丝毫迟疑。“对。如果我现在停了，这只手就没用了。我们都撑了这么久，Max，你要是没换上一只好手我 **绝对** 不会让你出这道门。”  
  
他从护士手中抽出右手，粗暴地抹了把脸，终于点点头，疲倦而无可奈何。  
“那他妈就继续，我觉得我要晕倒了。”  
“别晕。我还是得弄醒你，这样更糟。相信我。”  
于是他继续醒着。  
  
等到她顺利连接好所有手指，弯曲顺利，手腕可以转动之后，他的喉咙已经感觉被玻璃割烂。他全身每一寸肌肉都在痛，呼吸几乎变成了可悲的啜泣。他不敢去看左臂现在是什么样子。疼痛已经隐去了，如同余烬，只在他时不时战栗的时候加剧些许。  
  
“接下来他可以休息了。”Hajeena终于说道。身旁的护士低下身，给他的手臂打了麻药。不再疼痛的感觉显得那么陌生，好像他已经疼了一辈子一样，但随后——他立即陷入了昏迷。  
  


**

  
  
等他再度睁开眼的时候，映入眼帘的是一间恢复区的房间，而Turuk-Altiv正坐在他身旁的高背椅上，手里拿着一个平板。  
Turuk守护着他的画面实在太异常了，以至于他楞楞地盯着Turuk好一会儿，试图想明白发生了什么。他张开嘴试图说话，但一阵剧痛袭来，他只能发出一声断续的低哼。  
Turuk抬起了头，银色的眼眸里满是同情的神色。  
  
“别说话，”他俯下身，手指滑过Erik喉咙处的修复器，“你的声带受损严重。”  
Erik缓缓地，小心地点点头。他身体其他部分都感觉酸痛而不堪重负，但主要是因为累坏了。Erik还是不懂他为什么会坐在这儿，他试图用手跟他交流，但立刻就放弃了。  
  
Turuk偏过头，“Francis叫我来的。他还不能走动，而你也不能离开这个房间。他不愿意让你一个人待着。”他的视线垂了下去。  
Erik做好心理准备，跟随着他的视线。  
  
左手在被单上闪着微光，线条修长而优雅；他的手腕也是精巧无暇。有种微微的酸疼，但跟他手术时的感觉不能比。他的左臂并没有被包扎起来，而是留下了整齐的切口，之前用来连接金属的部分已经缝合好了。  
“他们让我警告你不要乱动，”Turuk轻声说，“手术才结束了四小时，神经还很敏感。据我听说，手术非常成功。”  
  
Erik还不确定自己有什么感觉。基本上讲，有隐隐的厌恶。这东西就在他的手臂末端，是他手掌的形状，但他还是不能把它叫做……自己的手。他感到一阵沮丧，他疲倦地躺在床上，闭上了眼睛。他决定再次陷入睡眠。  
  
等他再醒来的时候，Turuk不在，但手术时帮助她的护士在旁边，这次带着翻译器，似乎正用尖尖的指甲在剥一只橘子，只不过它是亮紫色的。喉咙上戴着的修复器不见了，但他的喉咙还是十分干涩。他发出沙哑的声音，于是护士坐了起来，从旁边桌上拿了一杯清水。  
“谢谢，”他嘶哑地说，朝她点点头。  
  
“手术已经过去了八个小时，”她说，俯身看了看他的手臂。“目前为止一切正常。如果你不头晕了，我可以把你送回你伴侣的房间。”  
他的确有些头晕，但一想到见到Charles便清醒了大半，所以他告诉她自己没事也不算是说谎。她沉默地帮他站好，扶着他走回Charles的房间，全程对他把手放在身前仿佛担心爆炸一样的姿态没有丝毫评论。  
  
他缓慢地穿过走廊，终于到达Charles门口的时候感到如释重负。窗户是透明的；Erik贴上去往里看，欣赏——  
“什么——”他警惕而震惊地冲了进去。  
  
“Max!”Charles欣喜地开口。  
“Max，”Hajeena冷冰冰地说，目光都没从手里的纸牌上移开。Erik不明就里地瞪着她。  
“你在这干什么？”他问。  
“打牌啊，”她慢吞吞地说，用好像觉得他是世界上最蠢的生物般的视线看着他。“不然呢。”  
  
“Hajeena人真好，主动要来陪我，”Charles说，朝她露出了一个罕见的微笑。“她真可爱，Max，你可从没提过。”  
“一定是想把我占为己有，”Hajeena甜甜地说，一脸嫌恶地盯着Erik。“贪心的Max啊。”  
Charles笑了。Erik本想争辩的嘴一下子闭上，他的怒火完全被Charles的笑声浇灭了。虽然很轻很短，但实在是久违了，这就像是灵丹妙药一般美好。  
  
“呃，”Hajeena把牌摊开。“我觉得我赢了。”  
“哦，”Charles眨眨眼。“是的，没错。你学的真快，Hajeena。”  
“我有很多才能，”她懒洋洋地说，“以及，很多病人在等着我。我该走了，Max，临走前我有话要说。”  
  
“好，”Erik缓缓回答，然后跟着Hajeena来到走廊里，关上了门。她用审视的目光瞪着Erik，似乎在评判什么。  
“它现在是你的手了。”她冷静地说。“看上去会有点怪，感觉也会不适应，但它就是了。你必须接受。你必须使用它。你——”  
“我知道，”Erik打断她，“我不是只小狗。我知道我必须——习惯这东西。”  
“是啊，”Hajeena慢吞吞地说，“我能看出你已经适应了。”  
  
Erik正欲回嘴，没想到Hajeena突然伸出手，轻柔地搭在了他的手臂上。  
“你是个很有主见的病人，Max。我不介意在必要的时候推你一把，但这事是逼不来的。你必须自己去做，主动去做。你的身体已经接受了这只手，但你的大脑是很强大的，别让它阻碍了你。我们明天见。”  
  
Erik闷闷地点头，无言以对。Hajeena捏了捏他的胳膊，然后居然隔着窗户跟Charles挥了挥手才走开，金属腿在光滑的地板上泠泠作响。  
Erik颤抖地深呼吸，然后回到了Charles的房间。  
  
“你感觉怎么样？”他问，在床边坐下。  
“ **我** 感觉怎么样？”Charles挑起了眉毛。Erik想再说什么，但却不知道该怎么说。于是他只是咬紧牙，咽了口气，强迫自己低头看着左臂。  
  
这只手跟他自己的右手一模一样，艾德曼金属和亮蓝色的电路制造精巧。手掌宽阔有力，手指修长优雅。指尖处是粗糙的橡胶，增大摩擦力。没有掌纹，没有指纹，完全是光滑的流线型，不是人类手掌的拷贝，而是强壮有力的工具。  
  
“它很美，Erik，”Charles柔声说。  
“它……挺特别的。”他只能这么说，因为这东西并不是 **他的手** 。  
“Erik，”Charles开口，但Erik只是摇了摇头。他现在不愿意听。他只是俯下身去，把脸埋在Charles的颈窝，埋在那个他完美契合的角落。Charles用双臂搂住了他，紧紧抱着，没有再说什么。


	5. Strongylocentrotus purpuratus  紫色球海胆

Turuk遵守了诺言，第二天早晨就把他俩转到了庞大的刚铎瑞安医院的另一侧：恢复区。房间本身和Charles之前的病房并没有太大区别，但外面的走廊要安静且人烟稀少许多，床也比原来大——Turuk解释，通常大床是为那些体型较大的外星人准备的，但他保证过要为他俩预留一张大床，他因为自己记得这事而感到十分得意。  
Erik根本不在乎床的大小。反正他和Charles依旧会紧紧抱在一起，不管床是大是小；他在乎的是Turuk的另一个诺言。  
  
对此Turuk就没那么开心了，但他还是弄来了一辆轮椅。它型号较小，适合人类，有着优美的流线型设计；简单的弧形靠背由合成乳胶制成，可以更好地贴合Charles的后背，提供度身定做般的舒适支持。两侧的扶手十分结实，其中一边有个圆形的操纵板，Turuk指导Charles把手指按上去，以识别他的指纹。  
  
“你并没有瘫痪，所以上下轮椅应该不成问题，”Turuk说，批评地瞥了一眼正坐在床边、一只手搭在轮椅扶手上的Charles。“然而，你必须小心谨慎，别碰到了你的腿。”  
“那么，你能教我安全的方法吗？”Charles沉稳地问，只有收紧的指尖暴露了他心中的紧张。  
Turuk微微一点头。“好，当然可以。我们现在就开始练习。请照我说的做。”  
  
Erik走到了房间的另一头，让Turuk开始教导Charles如何在不动到他双腿的神经恢复器的情况下进出轮椅。恢复器是新的，Turuk认定Charles的膝盖已经康复到可进行新一轮神经重塑的程度，在护送他俩去新房间之前把它们绑到了Charles的腿上。它们看上去像是支架，但材料更轻，更有弹性。  
这房间跟之前的另一处不同是，除了通往走廊的窗户外，对面墙上还有一扇朝着外太空的窗户。虽然外面的景色不过是散落的群星，Erik也认不出附近的任何一颗行星，但毕竟，也是一道风景。这能让他不再把全部注意都集中在他左臂，那死板而沉重的附着物上。  
  
倘若Hajeena知道他这么想肯定会杀了他。他的新手并不比原来的重，但他总感觉重达千钧。他一直不敢动整条手臂，无力地垂在身侧。Erik清楚自己并不会有一丝疼痛，不管是动动手指，弯曲手肘还是像正常人一样使用这只手。但他就是没办法这么做。  
他不需要在心里喊自己“懦夫”，他已经能够清楚地听到Hajeena这么叫他的声音。  
  
“哇哦。”  
他听到Charles的惊呼猛地抬头，冷静的心中涌起一丝警觉。Charles正坐在轮椅上，双臂举起保持平衡，而靠垫正在变形以贴合他的身体。  
“你疼吗？”Turuk立即问道。  
“没有，没有，”Charles回答他，但抬起眼望向了Erik，仿佛知道Erik正在担心似的。“我没事。只是没想到它动得这么快。”  
  
“我说过会这样，”Turuk有些不耐烦地回答，“把手指放在操控板上，不用按下去，没必要用力。要转弯或是原地旋转，就划一个圈。对。很好，要往前——”  
“我觉得他会了，”Erik挑起眉回答，看着Charles在房间里缓缓绕圈。轮椅动起来十分安静，内置的反重力涡轮没有丝毫噪音，顺畅地让Charles在地面上方轻巧地悬浮。  
  
“谢谢你，Turuk，”Charles说，比Erik礼貌许多，“接下来我自己可以。”  
Turuk眯起眼睛，长吁了一口气。“非常好。房间里有个呼叫系统，如果你需要，非常简单。我相信你们一下子就能搞懂了。按下按钮护士就会来。”  
  
“噢，”Charles眨了眨眼睛。他坐在那儿不知为何显得十分端庄典雅，尽管穿着医院浅绿色的病号服，双脚轻巧地踩在轮椅踏板上。或许是因为Erik太久没有看到他起床活动了。“你要跟我们说再见了吗？”  
“我当然不会离开这个基地，”Turuk开玩笑地说，“但没错，明天早晨我将不再是你们的私人医生。Hajeena会继续负责Max，因为他的新手是她的作品，而你会继续接受Saran的心理治疗。物理复建部门明天下午会派专家过来，处理你们接下来的任务。”  
  
“感觉好突然，”Charles说，露出一个浅浅的，略带羞赧的微笑。“一直以来都是你在照顾我们俩。”  
“通往康复的道路从来没有什么突然，”Turuk纠正他，但也露出了一个刚铎瑞安版本的微笑，露出了牙齿和浅黄色的舌头。“但我相信你们不会浪费我的苦心照料。”  
  
Erik哼了一声，走到高大的刚铎瑞安人面前，伸出了右手。“我知道这里的规矩是不用道谢，但——我们的确很感激。”说出口比他想象得更容易，有种释然的感觉。他过去几天或许是跟Turuk有过一些争执，但无可置疑的是Turuk所做的一切都是在为他们着想。至少，他帮助Charles撑过了最艰难的阶段。  
Turuk以他通常那种屈尊降贵的态度握住了Erik的手，但又露出了一个微笑。“我们不接受报酬和感谢，因为我们只是做好事。别以为我们是天真圣母。对于扰乱和平的人，我们绝不留情。”  
  
Erik什么也没说，只是注视着Turuk的眼睛握了手。他知道这直白的警告是给他听的，而不是Charles。  
“还是谢谢你，Turuk，”Charles真诚地说，“我希望能再见到你。”  
“还是不要，”Turuk淡淡地说，但Erik已经了解他，他此刻其实带着笑意。“那意味着你们俩又受重伤了，但这是不可能的，只要你们安全待在这里。”  
  
“后会有期，”Erik说着抽开了手。  
“再见，”Turuk仍然猜忌地看了他一眼，迈着长腿走出了病房。  
  
“我怀疑有没有人笨到胆敢挑战刚铎瑞安人的耐心，”Charles闲闲地沉思，“照你的描述，大家似乎都相安无事，太不可思议了。我不想怀疑什么，但这听上去实在太乌托邦了。”  
Erik轻笑一声，走到Charles身边。“Turuk曾经用爪子恐吓过我，十分有效。刚铎瑞安人并不好战，但他们绝不姑息。”  
  
“他似乎认为你是个大麻烦，”Charles挑起了眉毛。  
Erik耸耸肩。“我大概跟他争执过一两次吧，关于你的事情。”  
“一两次吧，”Charles嘲讽地重复。  
  
“或多几次，”Erik承认。他蹲下身，在Charles面前半跪着，抬起右手牵起Charles的手，搭在他膝头十指交缠。“轮椅怎么样？”  
“很舒服。”Charles回答，轻轻捏了捏他的手。“我看上去怎么样？会不会很显胖，会吗？”  
Erik哼了一声，随后发出一阵大笑。这感觉太如释重负——Charles总算又能开玩笑了。好像跨过了某座桥一般，Erik只希望一切都在向好的方面发展。“我不知道，”他说，故作严肃地打量着Charles，“你可能得少吃一些他们强迫你吃的蛋白粉。”  
  
Charles做了个苦脸。“他们有着那么尖端的科技，却还是无法做出好吃的营养剂。或许这是好事，想想看，要是连这都做到了，他们的力量简直无法估量。”  
“太强大了，”Erik附和。“宇宙还没有准备好面对这种全能的力量。”  
  
Charles笑了。这仍然无法和他往常灿烂欢欣的笑容相比，他的脸庞仍然憔悴而疲惫，但他眼中有着实在的温暖，他低头望着Erik，带着无比笃定的爱意，就好像拨开乌云见到的阳光。他的眼神清澈，没有一丝游移和疏远，这几乎令Erik想要伸出手抚摸他的脸庞，用另一只手，金属的手，但他及时制止住了自己。  
  
“所以，”短暂沉默之后Erik开口，吸了口气，感到极度紧张，尽管接下来的台词已经被他脑中演练了无数遍，自从听说Charles可以坐轮椅开始。“我注意到我们俩从来没有真正约会过一次。”  
Charles眨眨眼，被话题的转向搞得有些惊讶。“是没有，”他缓缓地说，“我们没有真正约会过。”他思忖地停住了。“我是说，我们以前在军校曾经一边复习一边约会，”他露出一个不好意思的浅笑。“或者说，我曾经在心里假装我们是在约会，尽管实际上只是在考前疯狂复习。”  
  
“Charles，”Erik翻了个白眼，以掩饰自己心脏的抽痛。“我是说真正的约会。有晚餐，有电影。或许最后会上床，但我不认为我们现在可以进行这一步，我不是说我不想，”他立即纠正自己，该死的他开始口不择言了，“我一直很想跟你上床。但现在或许要慢慢来。”  
  
“请安静一会儿，”Charles故作诚惶诚恐地说，“我正在努力记住这一刻。领航员Erik Lehnsherr正跪在我面前，结结巴巴地邀请我跟他约会。这就像是我高中的幻想成真一样。”  
  
“闭嘴吧，”Erik咕哝，“高中时候我还 **不认识** 你呢。”他情不自禁地苦笑起来。他理应接受Charles对此的所有嘲弄。“显然，我不太擅长干这事。”  
“或许是疏于练习？”Charles坏坏地说，但当Erik从尴尬中脱身——并且停止了自我厌恶——之后，抬眼看到Charles，仍然是在微笑着。“我不知道要是Scott和Logan看到这一幕，是会发心脏病还是会笑到满地打滚。”  
Erik这次真心实意地翻了个白眼。“我倒想看看他们第一次约会。”  
“或许从酒吧打架开始，不止一场，”Charles严肃地说，“随后是各种违法活动，还有人住院。”  
  
Erik认真地看了Charles一眼。“别说他俩了。你是要让我把话说完，还是要我给你递一张纸条？”  
“写在纸上的吗？”Charles故作惊讶地瞪大眼睛。“给我的？”  
“不，”Erik随口说。Charles笑了，于是他假装思考起来。“或许留到舞会的时候吧。”  
  
“联邦军校可 **没有** 舞会，”Charles再次轻笑出声，摇了摇头。“再说，看看我。现在我还能再跳舞吗？”  
“我们会有办法的，”Erik说，但声音却不如自己希望的那么平稳，有些沙哑，几乎有些哽咽。  
“是啊，”片刻之后Charles轻声说，抬手捧起了Erik的脸颊。他用拇指轻轻摩挲Erik眼下的肌肤。“我们会的。”  
  
Erik抬起头看他许久，然后清了清喉咙，定了定神。“所以。”  
“所以，”Charles学舌。  
  
“Charles Xavier，”Erik开口，声音低低的，但一直凝视着Charles的眼眸。Charles下意识咬住了嘴唇，那么可爱；Erik还察觉他微微颤抖，正努力保持着姿势不动。“你愿意跟我约会吗？”  
Charles笑了，比之前的任何一次微笑都更加灿烂，他眼神变得更加柔和，在轮椅上弯下腰，捧着Erik脸颊的手转而轻抚他的头发。“我别无所求，”他温暖地回答，抵着Erik的嘴唇静静地倾诉，随后两人嘴唇相贴，温柔地吻在了一起。  
  
Erik依然跪着，这感觉有些新奇，通常他才是俯下身的那个。Charles双手都抓着他的头发，轻轻地挠着他的头，彼此缓慢地亲吻着，双唇轻启、品尝着对方的气息。Erik轻轻咬了一口Charles的下唇，然后更加深入地亲吻，把自己全身心倾注其中，仿佛是宝贵的一瞬间、又仿佛是美妙的永恒。没有一点匆忙，没有理由仓促，整个世界都只剩下他们俩。  
  
 **对不起** ，他试图表达，和Charles鼻尖相蹭，不急不缓地感受着Charles的温度。 **对不起我让你等了这么久。我爱你。**  
他的信息想必传达到了，因为Erik能肯定自己在Charles回吻他的姿态中听见了他的回答，从他轻抚着自己发端、紧紧抓牢的手指当中读到了他： **我知道。**  
  


Charles微微退后了一点，但只是为了和Erik额头相抵；他深吸了一口气，然后轻叹出声。两人谁都没说话，满足于此刻的宁静。Erik跪着的膝盖开始发出抗议了--他不会已经这么老了吧？--但只要有Charles弯腰望着他，散发着美妙的温度，Erik并不在乎。他的左臂仍然无力地垂着，但他没有去看那只正搭在地板上的假手。  
  
Charles缓缓坐起，直起腰靠在轮椅的软垫上。他的手指留恋地松开了Erik的发丝，双手再度整齐地搭在膝盖上。"不过，我有一个条件。"  
"说吧。"Erik立即回答，但情不自禁感到一阵紧张。一个条件。不管是什么条件，他相信自己都能满足，但他仍然有些担心。他会为了Charles做到完美。  
"我来开车，"Charles说完，潇洒地让轮椅倒退，转到了门口。  
  
Erik这才松了一口气，感到又惭愧又好笑。这是Charles委婉地让他放松的办法。"我觉得这次应该挺安全的，"他轻松地说。他站起身，走到Charles左侧，右手再次牵住Charles的手和他十指紧扣。"轮椅可没有高尔夫球车的杀伤力大。"  
"就那一次，你不能别提了嘛。"  
"绝不，"Erik坚决地说。  
  
比起之前的ICU病房，这一层的走廊没那么繁忙，没有那么多匆匆忙忙的人。这里也安静许多，没有医生发号施令或是奔向危重的病人，经过他们身边的刚铎瑞安人都只是护士，负责检查房间，并没有Erik好不容易习惯的那种压迫态度。没有家属在门口焦急地踱步，等待医生的只言片语；每当他们经过每个房间时，都能听到各种语言轻声的絮语，有时还伴随着笑声。即使走廊尽头的护理站也充满放松气息，两个高大而娴静的护士坐在柜台后，在他们走过的时候友善地点头。  
  
"所以这次约会你有什么安排？"Charles问，Erik暂时松开他的手，按下了电梯按钮。他正努力装作淡定的样子，但Erik看得出他很激动，尽管他比起从前要变得内敛和沉静许多。总而言之，Erik还是很高兴Charles对此很期待。在被关在房间里这么久之后，他需要这个。他俩都需要。  
"这个嘛，还有几小时你才要去见Saran，"Erik回答，再次牵起Charles的手，"所以我觉得我可以带你游览一下，然后午餐我会带你去一个非常优雅的餐厅，叫做社区食堂。"  
  
Charles嗤之以鼻。"那我会不会穿得太随便了。"  
"别担心，"Erik说着，电梯门无声地打开，"你会--"  
  
一股恶臭从电梯里涌了出来，让Erik差点喘不过气，下意识后退了一步，不仅止住了话头而且眼睛都被刺激得冒出了眼泪。两只冒着臭气、滴滴答答的斯拉格人面无表情地看着他们，黏糊糊的身体覆盖在他们天然的粘液下，就像黑色的柏油一般。  
"对了，"Charles声音紧绷地说，Erik惊叹他在这种情况下竟然还能开口，"这电梯可能有点太挤了，我的轮椅放不下，我们乘下一辆，谢了兄弟们。"  
  
斯拉格人继续呆呆地瞪着他们，然后门合上的瞬间，Erik立刻转身大吸了几口气，咳嗽喘息着。他抬起右臂擦了擦眼睛，感到头晕目眩。  
"我想知道他们在这干什么，"Charles说，咳嗽了一两下，抹了抹鼻子，"他们怎么可能受伤呢？"  
"你怎么能张开嘴巴的？"Erik疲倦地问，摇摇头让自己恢复清醒。"再过几秒钟我就要昏过去了。"  
  
"在钢铁之心上我曾经被它们中的一员喷过鼻涕，"Charles回答，带着笑意俯下身再次按下按钮，"这不算什么。"  
"我当时应该授你一枚勋章。"Erik咕哝着转过身。"起码得是卓越服务绶带之类的。"  
  
Charles轻笑一声，新的电梯到了，幸好是空的。"我觉得你当时没那个工夫，"他说着，两人一同踏进电梯。Erik按下需要的楼层，电梯开始迅速下降。"我们的任务并没有彻底完成。"  
"我们的任务只是个开始，"Erik淡淡地说，然后吁了口气，驱散心中因为想起遇到斯拉格联邦飞船之后的遭遇而产生的久远怒意。"如果你不想提这个，我们就别谈。"  
  
Charles沉默了一瞬。他的拇指仍然在Erik的手背缓缓画着圈，但Erik看得出他的心绪已经飞到了Erik所接触不到的地方。"这的确不是我现在最喜欢的话题，"最后他强颜欢笑开口，仿佛稍稍回过了神，"但也不是需要刻意回避的话题。它发生了。提到它不会让我一下子崩溃的。"到最后他的语气几乎带上了一丝怨忿，尽管Erik分不清是对着自己还是对着Charles。  
  
Erik的第一反应是安抚Charles，告诉他，不管他会不会崩溃都是Erik所见过最坚强的人，但他制止住了自己，想起了Hajeena的话。 **这是一种幼稚的爱，一种自大的爱。居高临下的爱。** 她说得对。他怎么能期盼Charles把真实的感觉和盘托出，而Erik自己却只能提供安慰的空话、并不把自己的情绪和Charles分享？压抑自己情感的人并不只有Charles一个。  
  
"你继兄对你做的事情，令我愤怒，"Erik静静地说。他的金属手握成了拳，在他自己甚至没有意识到的时候；他发觉的瞬间，立刻松开手掌，感到无比震惊。"我很久没有那么愤怒过了。我要杀了他，"他直白地说，转脸面对着Charles，右手轻轻抚摸Charles紧蹙的眉头，"如果我们再见到他，如果他没有被尼瑞利安人自行解决的话，我一定会杀了他。"  
Charles面露难色，但当他来得及说话之前，电梯停下了，门无声地打开。" **我的天** ，"他深吸一口气，双眼放光地瞪圆了，"这真是太不可思议了。"  
  
"第一站，"Erik回答，结束了之前沉重的话题。这很容易，只要看到Charles惊奇的神色，爱意就会涌生、拂去此刻的阴霾。"图书馆。"  
"你从没告诉我他们有这么丰富的馆藏，"Charles谴责他，驾驶着轮椅往前。  
  
Erik努力笑了一声，在他身后走出电梯。"忙忘了，"他诚实地回答，"再说要是我告诉你了，Turuk估计会杀了我，因为你大概会更早吵着跟他要轮椅来这儿。"  
"我会让他把整张床抬过来，"Charles说，扭头露出一抹淡淡的微笑。  
  
Erik挑起一丝笑容，满足地跟在Charles身后慢慢穿行在书架之间，看着他时不时地停下，抽出电子书翻阅，有时候低声咕哝着什么，有时候则是沉默不语。这是Erik这么久以来第一次看到他沉浸在别的事情当中、而不是被脑中糟糕的记忆所折磨，因此Erik心中没有丝毫不耐烦地望着Charles阅读，这安静的图书馆也将一种冥想般的宁静付诸于他身上。  
他回想起曾经一起复习-- **约会** ，他带着温暖的爱意纠正自己--在军校的日子里。他俩曾一同窝在图书馆里好久，有时候在期末考或者MTE课程考试之前还会熬一整夜，他俩占着的桌上铺满了各种资料。他们会轮流下楼去咖啡店，给Erik买黑咖啡，或给Charles买一杯茶。  
  
他们总是一起复习，哪怕是完全不同的考试；回想当年，Erik最怀念的还是为同一门课复习的时候。Charles喜爱讨论问题，即使是只有他们俩的时候，挥舞着他那方方的小手，讨论着曲速引擎的涡轮设计或是战术三级课程中的某个变量。如果是其他人，在Erik复习的时候想讲话一定是不可容忍的，但是Charles就那么妥帖，因为他是……Charles。  
  
他们曾经形影不离，而Erik竟然从未意识到Charles对他而言的意义，哪怕到他们在同一艘星舰的舰桥上战斗的时候。  
没必要一遍一遍责怪自己了，沉溺过去太容易。他正在弥补，即使这只是个开始，还有很长的路要走，直到他不会再感到遗憾为止。  
  
"Erik？"Erik听到自己的名字一下子惊醒，根据Charles的语气和表情，他已经喊了Erik好几次了。  
"想事情，"Erik回答，跟上Charles的轮椅，尽管书架之间空间有限--古雅风趣的刚铎瑞安人，竟然还有实体的书架。  
"看出来了，"Charles回答，自动伸出了手。Erik用右手拉住他。"我刚才问你还有没有别的计划，因为我可以待在这儿完全忽略你，虽然不是故意的。"  
"如果你愿意我们可以待在这，"Erik耸耸肩回答，"但我还有别的东西想带你看。取决于你。"  
  
"今天是你的主场，"Charles浅笑着回答，"跟你的计划来吧。我还可以再来这里的。不过我恐怕得拖着你，"他想到了什么，补充道，"高层的架子我够不着，我不知道这轮椅能不能升降。"  
"就算你站着也够不到，"Erik坏心眼地说。  
"谢谢您啦。"  
"来吧，"Erik说，朝着走廊入口一点头，"试着不借书偷偷溜出去。"  
"你一点也不好笑，"Charles淡淡地说，跟着Erik往电梯回去，尽管Erik看到他留恋地朝书架瞥了好几眼。他会再带Charles来这儿的，但此时还是遵照原计划更好。  
  
"还跟得上吗？"Erik问，两人进入了电梯，按下了他要去的楼层。  
"这个，轮椅还浮着呢，"随后Charles一言不发，Erik也没有强求他开口。这感觉很令人沮丧，他已经没有资格要求别人立即回答他的问题。或许他当指挥官当太久了。  
  
他感到有些烦躁，但还是保持了静止，左臂垂着，右手搭在Charles的轮椅靠背。"我不知道除了工作之外还能聊什么，"他终于开口承认，希望自己语气轻松些。"鉴于此时我们没有工作，我就彻底找不到话题了。"  
"不能讨论Scott和Logan日常的捣乱似乎有点怪怪的，不是吗？"Charles赞同。他微微仰起头，让后脑勺搭在Erik的指尖。"我们基本是跟工作结婚了，对吧？"  
Erik缓缓点头。他玩弄着Charles的发丝，思忖着。"那正是我们的职位需要。但现在我们无事可做……"  
"而且被军队定性为已死亡。"Charles补充。Erik听不出他的语气是在开玩笑还是认真的。"我们不能永远待在这里，不管他们的图书馆有多棒。"他转头，仰视着Erik。"我们将何去何从？"  
  
Erik险些脱口而出他也不知道，但他沉默了。他们无处可去。无家可归。Erik不确定自己还想不想回到联邦舰队，更别提Charles了。不是因为害怕将会面对的审判--更像是……理想破灭。  
舰队背弃了Charles。不管Fury最终目的如何，Charles毕竟在没有证据的情况下被按上了叛徒的罪名，这事仍然令Erik感到反胃。星际舰队曾经是他唯一能够倚靠和信任的东西，但现在已经不可挽回地改变了。Erik不愿再听命于那样的首领，能够随时准备好背弃他，或者Charles，或是其他任何人。  
  
或许在战争中一切手段都是可以理解的，但只有获益的一方才这么想。  
  
"最紧要的是恢复健康，"Erik回答，此时电梯停下，门缓缓打开。这是个正当的回答，但他的确回避了问题。"一步一步来，Charles。"  
Charles的眼神表示他完全清楚Erik在逃避，但没有追问，"对我来说，是字面意义上的一步一步来。"  
"你的腿会恢复的，"Erik说，示意Charles先出电梯。"刚铎瑞安人能给我造一只新手，那么帮你再度走路肯定没问题。"  
  
"我不怀疑，"Charles说着往前推动轮椅，"我-- **噢** 。"  
Erik露出微笑，看着Charles惊叹的表情，胸膛再一次收紧了，充满了对他的爱意。"他们有好几层都有生物群落，但……我猜你想先看看这个。"  
  
他们正站在 **水下** 。各种形状，大小，颜色的鱼从他们四面八方游过，鳞片在奇特的光线下闪着彩光，有些鱼结成了数百条规模的群落。部分鱼类来自于地球，数英寸长、有着尾巴和圆形的头部，而其他的Erik则是既没听过也没见过；有的通体粉红，螺旋形的外表，在水里竖直地旋转，犹如缎带一般；有的长着六片鳍，两条甩动的尾巴不停地发射出蓝绿橙红紫交替的光线；有的像是立方体，金字塔型，或是Erik根本无法命名的形状。  
"太美了，"Charles吸了口气，无比惊叹地仰望着头顶，围绕着他俩的透明引力场像气泡般包裹着他们，把数以百万计吨位的海水阻挡在外。极高的高处，在楼层的顶端，人造的阳光正倾泻而下，被周围的水折射着，一直映照到他俩身上。  
  
"我们可以再往里走，"Erik解释，朝着两块珊瑚礁之间的沙子小径一点头。"引力场会跟着我们的。"  
"一定是可以流通的薄膜，"Charles心不在焉地说，立即推动轮椅向前。Erik跟在他身旁。引力场在他们周围包成一个球形，刚好能从珊瑚礁中通过，又不至于显得逼仄。"否则我们很快就会用完氧气。"  
"没错，正是如此。"Erik点头。他初次来这里的时候，一个刚铎瑞安工程师正好休息时间来这参观，在他鼓起勇气发问的时候和善地回答了他。"他收集我们需要的氧气，从水中透析出来，再度重组。我们呼出的二氧化碳则被排入水里。看到泡泡了吗？"一串串细碎的水泡正摇摇曳曳地升往水面。  
  
"就包裹在这一层引力场里，"Charles惊叹，"所花费的巨额能量仅仅为了消遣取乐……"  
Erik笑了。"那就别盯着它看了，看看周围，消遣取乐吧。"  
Charles轻轻打了他一下，但立即贪婪地望向了周围的生物。  
  
珊瑚的种类甚至比鱼类还多，层层叠叠地生长在他们周围，像宇宙中最奇异的森林。有些珊瑚是细长的管状，有小鱼从其中探头探脑，有些则像是扇子般平坦，纤细的身躯在人工的海浪中梦幻地摇曳。有些长着可怕的尖刺，有些长得像大脑，还有的像是铁饼。珊瑚群犹如山峦，足有好几码高，相互叠在一起却和谐共生。  
在暗处的沟渠里，红白条纹相间的虾子朝他们挥舞着触须，豆大的眼睛从狭小的罅隙中探出打量着他们，而跟Erik脑袋差不多大的海星则在他们头顶飘过。一条浑身亮黄、有着紫色斑纹的鳗鱼从它的岩洞中游出，朝他们张了张满是尖牙的嘴巴然后缓缓游了回去。不足铜币大的小鱼纷纷从珊瑚的坑洞里钻进钻出，好像是老鼠在奶酪孔里，又像是顽童在游乐园里嬉戏。  
  
周围是生生不息的海洋，但Erik眼中只有Charles，看着他全神贯注地欣赏着，脸上带着浅但真挚的微笑，是Erik多天来见过最为快乐的样子。他时不时指出一种他认识的生物，兴奋地从全宇宙数千种群中辨认出熟悉的身影。越往前走，小径变得越来越宽，礁石也更加平缓了，曲折的沙地上开始出现了各种水草。  
"走这边，"Erik拉起了Charles的手，"有样特别的东西我要让你看。"  
  
到了珊瑚礁更矮，海水更深的地方，鱼的体型也变得更大。他们遇到了一条头部就比Erik整个人都硕大的鱼，六尺长的眉骨衬托着三只凶恶的眼睛。一群麻袋似的鱼游过身边，吸气的时候发出响亮的嘘声。螃蟹在沙地上乱爬，威胁地举着钳子；像蛇一样的鱼插在沙地里，身体仿佛一根根面条一样。  
霓虹灯一般的鱼游了过去，他们的身体是半透明的，肌肉骨骼和内脏都看得清清楚楚。一片阴影从头顶掠过，他俩仰头看到是一条礁石鲨闲散地游过，一下子小鱼都钻进了珊瑚礁里，直到这沉默的掠食者离开。  
  
Erik继续朝着一块比周围珊瑚略高的岩礁走去，一群长得像沙滩排球的红色小鱼正缓缓地在它上方游动。他上次走了好远才到这里，希望没有记错。  
他们走近时，Erik忍不住又露出了微笑。"看啊，Charles。"  
  
覆盖在崎岖岩礁上的，是至少一百只紫色海胆，正不急不慢地在岩石表面闲逛，吞食着阳光滋生的海藻。它们的尖刺懒洋洋地在水中晃动，异常地优雅，这奇怪的生物竟不是来自宇宙的哪个角落，而是是来自于古老的旧地球，他们的家，这令他意外地有种安心感。  
  
"紫色球海胆（Strongylocentrotus purpuratus）"Charles低语，凝视着这些海胆。  
  
Erik静静地站在他身旁，让他细细观察。钢铁之心已经不在了，被他们亲手炸成了碎片。他们远离朋友和亲人，此刻只能躲藏在外星人基地中，但当他几天前第一次看到这些海胆的时候，即使是Erik，并非像Charles那样沉醉于实验室生物的他，也感到自己找到了一小块家的碎片。

"你知道吗，"Charles最终将视线从海胆上移开，仰头朝着Erik露出一丝微笑，"作为一个初学者，你约会还挺有一手的。"  
"只是应付你，"Erik愉悦地回答，"我觉得我可以用图书馆和水族馆让你自娱自乐，这样你就不会注意到我完全不会找话题这个事实。"  
这话引得Charles笑了，轻而短暂，但仍然是Erik在宇宙中最喜欢的声音。"当心，你可别太得心应手了，否则我会让你再带我约会的。"  
"我想我可以勉强忍受，"Erik温柔地说。他绕过轮椅，走到Charles面前，俯下身吻上了他，张开双唇饮尽Charles的轻叹，合上双眼感受Charles的手指梳过自己的发丝，品尝Charles温暖而柔顺的嘴唇。  
  
"我从未想过能在海底跟你接吻，"当他们终于分开时Charles笑语，海水倒映在他眼中，投射下来的阳光把他的眸子衬得比往常更加湛蓝。  
  
"再来一次，"Erik说，轻轻啃咬Charles的下唇，当Charles轻哼一声表示赞同后，他立即再度吻了下去。Erik一侧膝盖跪在Charles的双腿之间，抬起右手轻轻捧起Charles的后脑勺，吻着他，就像溺水者吸取最后一丝氧气般沉溺于彼此。  
Charles发出轻轻的呻吟，Erik担心地想要后退却被他的手指紧紧抓住了。Erik轻抚他的脖颈，让他主导这个吻。Charles舔舐着Erik的唇齿，松开了指尖，而Erik忘记了时间，整个宇宙都缩小到只剩这柔软、濡湿的热度。  
  
他们缓缓分开，近乎狂热的激情冷却成了纯粹的温柔。Charles不情不愿地放开了Erik，Erik小心地直起腰，这才意识到后背肌肉都僵硬了。他从轮椅上起身，活动了一下，结果后背咔哒作响，他忍不住羞惭地朝Charles微笑。他俩刚刚像青少年那样亲热，但或许他们的身体已经没那么年轻了。  
"我们还没 **那么** 老啦，"当Erik把这话说出口之后Charles翻了个白眼，"我们只是有很多东西要弥补。"  
"我们会的，"Erik向他保证，下意识伸出手抚摸他的脸颊。  
  
"我不希望你杀了Cain，"Charles猝然开口，皱着眉头但目光坚定。  
"死都不足以偿还他对你的伤害，"Erik说，他的语气强硬了起来，"除非你想亲手--"  
"不，"Charles打断他，摇了摇头然后转过视线，望着眼前的海胆。"不。"  
Erik走近了一步。"我拒绝让他逍遥法外。"  
  
"而我拒绝让你变成杀人凶手，"Charles说。他的手握紧了轮椅扶手。"我不希望你的双手染上他的鲜血。"  
"在战争中杀人不是谋杀，"Erik冷冷地说，"这就是战争，你可别忘了。"  
  
话一出口他就后悔了。Charles猛吸一口气朝Erik转过脸来。"我正是以战争之名被俘虏去的，并受到了严刑拷打，所以是的，Erik，我 **记得** 。"  
  
Erik张口结舌了好久，像是围绕着他俩的气泡之外的鱼类。Charles再次移开目光，粗重地喘着气，而Erik感觉自己像是全宇宙最低级的渣滓。"Charles我--我很抱歉。我真的很抱歉。"他颤抖着往轮椅前又跨了一步，面对着Charles蹲了下去，让Charles获得高度上的优势。"我不是那个意思……"一阵恐惧和寒意流过他的胸口和全身，让他不禁战栗。"是我口不择言。"  
  
"你是个混蛋，知道吗？"Charles声音紧绷，仍然不愿看他，Erik知道自己活该，但仍然感到一阵难受。Charles的肩膀僵硬，好像是在自我防卫，又或许是在阻止自己崩溃。  
Erik试探地伸出手，动作缓慢，让Charles有足够的时间躲开他。"对不起，"他说，轻声而真诚，"我之前说过，你的继兄让我感到愤怒，"他坦白，几乎是在疲惫地叹息，"太愤怒以至于令我几乎不能思考。那并不是借口，"Charles没有抽开手，于是Erik慢慢地扣住了他的手指，"对不起，Charles。"  
  
Charles沉默许久。然后他长长地、颤抖地出了一口气，肩膀放松下去，回握住Erik的手，低头疲惫地望着他的眼睛。"那正是我不愿让你杀他的原因。仇恨只能滋生更多仇恨。"  
"我不会原谅他。"  
"我也不会，"Charles说，"但我不会一直盯着他，把所有力气都花在复仇上。我们甚至不知道他是否还活着。当Kurt……死后，"他深吸一口气，脸上拂过痛苦的情绪，"Cain承担起了全部责任，因为他没能杀了我，你，把Raven交给尼瑞利安人。或许他们已经杀了他以示惩戒。"  
  
这次换成Erik长出一口气，"我不擅长这个，"他坦承，"我不懂得如何……"  
"处理人类的情绪？"Charles扬起眉毛问。至少他语气里已经没有怒意。  
"处理愤怒，"Erik纠正，但这没什么意义。他知道Logan和Scott以前曾说他是机器人，一点儿也没说错。  
  
"你有权利愤怒，"Charles说，"但不应该让它成为你感情的全部。Erik。"他俯下身，和Erik额头相抵。"这次你有我了。会没事的。"  
"我有你，"Erik重复，合上眼睛让自己沉浸在这份感动中。  
Charles一只手慢慢梳理着他的头发，没有说什么，没过多久两人的呼吸又回复了一样的频率，缓慢而平静，再次找回了平衡。  
  
"我猜我还是不太擅长约会，"等足够的时间过去，感觉可以略过这个话题时Erik开口。  
Charles赞同地哼了一声，坐直身体，抽回了手指。"我们得多加练习。"  
Erik也站起来，但半途停了一下，在Charles唇边印下一吻，和他鼻尖磨蹭。"我们会的。"  
  
"我们能在这多待一会儿吗，"片刻沉默后Charles说，目光再一次回到了眼前那些在水下乌托邦爬行的海胆身上。  
"你想待多久都可以，"Erik在他身旁回答，努力不盯着那逐渐蔓延在Charles眸子里疲倦、迷茫的神色，那让他看上去仿佛远在数百万光年之外，远离海胆，也远离Erik。  
  


**

  
  
最后他们还是在新搬进的房间吃了午餐。Charles把从餐厅点的两小份食物搁在膝头，然后把东西都挪到床边。是Erik点的餐，他们离开水族馆之后刚到餐厅，他就看了一眼嘈杂的人群，还有Charles疲惫、迟疑的表情。太吵闹，太拥挤了--就连Erik在那用餐的生活都会偶尔觉得不自在。房间里要安静多了。  
  
"需要帮忙吗？"Erik尽可能自然地问，Charles正坐在床前，有些不知所措地盯着床沿。  
"我可以自己来，"Charles也一样尽力自然地回答，于是Erik自觉地踱步到窗前，佯装欣赏景色，一边脱掉了靴子。  
  
"我好奇我们在哪一片星系，"Erik说，他听到身后传来一声努力的闷哼。"我记得Loki提到过安多米达星域，但我认不出这些星座。"  
"谁知道，"Charles回答。Erik听到他们外卖盒窸窸窣窣的声响，知道现在可以转过身了。Charles此刻坐在床边，成功从轮椅上挪了过去。"反正，距离地球帝国和联邦舰队越远越好。"  
  
"往后挪点，我来端吃的。"  
Erik说着从另一边爬上床，但Charles抓起了两个饭盒，端到了面前。于是Erik往后靠了靠，直到自己完全依靠在床头，双腿在身前伸直。  
  
"Charles……"Erik迟疑了。"或许我应该到那边。"  
Charles挑起眉毛。"为什么？"  
Erik迟疑得更厉害了，但Charles耐心地等待着他。"这样你就不会睡在我金属手这一边，"Erik不自然地说。  
  
"我注意到你一直没有活动它，"Charles安静地说。当他的视线瞟过Erik那只手的时候，Erik强忍住把胳膊藏到背后的冲动。"是疼吗？"  
"不，"Erik说。  
  
Charles又凝视了他好一会儿。"过来，"他最终开口，用那温柔的、充满同情的语气，这曾让Erik想要逃开，跑到山顶上或是群星里没人能找到的地方。有趣的是他曾以为他能躲藏，最后却发现Charles也在那儿。Charles一直跟随着他，而Erik却一直没有发觉，直到险些太迟。  
Erik想拒绝，想对Charles说别管他，但Charles抬头朝他微笑，一下子令Erik心中的防线崩塌了。Erik小心翼翼地越过Charles的双腿，转过方向背靠着墙，温暖的午餐搁在膝头，身体紧紧贴着Charles。他的金属手无力地垂在两人之间。  
  
"我可以碰吗？"Charles问。  
Erik感到一阵无名的恐惧，但还是点点头。他屏住呼吸，在Charles的指尖碰触到金属时忍不住战栗了一下。Charles立即停住了，等待着，仰头用询问的目光看着他。Erik片刻之后才再次点头，强忍住颤抖的冲动，任由Charles温柔地用手指穿过他金属的指缝，和他紧紧相扣。  
  
Erik身体紧绷，等待着可能的疼痛但……并没有。Charles的手很温暖。他能感觉到。一点也不痛，他鼓起勇气弯曲手指，人造的关节无声地转动，他得以轻轻地环住了Charles的手指--他没敢用力，因为这只手的力量比以前增强了。感觉就像是带了手套；知觉比以前减弱了些，但仍然还在。  
  
"你得去接受Hajeena的检查，要是她知道你一直没有用过这只手会气死的，"Charles轻声说，拇指抚摩着Erik闪着银光的金属手背，"但现在你可以告诉她，你用它牵了我的手。"  
  
Erik颤抖地吐出一口气，一下子释放出了紧张的情绪，用肩膀抵着Charles的，倚靠在他身上，而Charles也倚靠着他，两人相互支撑着。又过了一会儿他们才开始吃饭，Charles一直牵着他的手，就好像是生命线，好像是船锚，Erik自己也不愿意放手。  
  
吃完之后Erik开始清理，仍然用着右手，左手还跟Charles紧紧相扣，这时候Saran-Mel来了。Erik不愿放手，突然有种不理性的恐惧，担心松开之后会有疼痛再度来袭--虽然一开始就没有丝毫疼痛。  
"你没事，亲爱的，"Charles低语，轻轻捏了一下他的手，尽管金属不会留下痕迹，然后小心翼翼地抽回了手指。  
  
Erik像被灼伤一样猛地收回手。没有疼痛，但他仍然让那只手无力地垂在身侧，一边从床上站起身。"待会儿见。"  
Charles没有为赶走Erik而道歉，但Erik从他的表情里看出了歉意。"现在我可以坐轮椅了，或许我可以去Saran那里。"  
"你喜欢哪样都可以，"Saran淡定地说，朝Erik点点头。"有的病人的确会去我办公室，而有些则更喜欢呆在自己的房间。"  
"我无所谓，"Erik诚实地说，"我不介意出去走走。反正我也要见Hajeena。"  
  
"我想借机出去散散心，"Charles说，"那从下次起，我去你那里，Saran。"  
"没问题，"Saran回答。他在床边的椅子落座，平板电脑搁在膝头。  
Erik低头在Charles脸颊一吻。"等会见，Francis。"  
"拜，"Charles带着笑意，他每次听见Erik喊他假名都会忍不住笑。  
  
"我们是继续昨天的话题，还是你想先说点什么？"当Erik穿鞋的时候Saran问道。  
"没，我们继续吧，"Charles缓缓回答，而Erik走出了房门。他在身后把门关上，但就在门合上的瞬间他听到Charles的声音，"你熟悉一种叫Taxxon的外星生物吗？"

 

 


	6. That makes two of us  你不是一个人

Charles整夜在睡梦中辗转反侧，让Erik也没怎么睡好，但他并没有感到烦躁，而是在半梦半醒之间一直担忧地照看着Charles。至少Charles没有突然惊醒，到夜晚快结束的时候总算睡得稍微安稳一些了。  
Erik可以用身体保护他，但却不知道该如何消除噩梦。  
  
早晨Charles想再去一趟图书馆，于是Erik跟着他，一路揉着眼睛，在Charles在电梯门口停下让两个科尔多人先走的时候还差点撞上了Charles的轮椅。  
“你没事吧？”Charles眉头紧蹙地问。他看上去也有些疲倦，但他并没有提起昨晚的噩梦，不管他是否还记得。  
“没事，”Erik简洁地回答，感到十分自我厌恶。他曾经连续多天只睡几个小时也精神得很——比如说在舰桥上连续值两轮班的时候——但似乎最近几周在这里养伤的日子使他懈怠了。他感觉总是休息不够似的。  
  
“你的手怎么样，”Charles冷静地问，显然很清楚Erik的火气不是朝着他发的。  
“没事。”  
“我知道了，”Charles说，没有再说什么，任由Erik屈服于疲倦，附身趴在轮椅靠背上，额头靠在Charles的颈后。  
  
他让Charles自行去书架间闲逛，自己在角落的靠背椅中找到一片领地，本想坐下来闭眼小憩一会儿。但当他醒来的时候，发觉Charles正坐在旁边翻书，还有几本叠在轮椅上。  
Charles抬眼看过来，Erik抬起头呻吟一声，活动了一下僵硬的脖子。“早安。”  
  
“都快 **中午** 了，”Erik猛然意识到，坐直了身体。  
“你看上去需要多睡会，”Charles微笑着说。“你可以回房间躺床上睡来着，你知道。”  
“不，”Erik摇摇头。“我睡着的身体太喜欢跟你粘在一起了。”  
Charles不好意思地轻笑出声。“那么我也不能让你睡着的身体太孤独啦。”  
  
“哦别提了，”Erik咕哝，伸了个懒腰然后站起来，跌跌撞撞地挤到了Charles的椅子上坐下。“往那挪挪。”  
Charles哼了一声，但还是乖乖照做，往另一边动了动，让Erik也坐到坐垫上。Erik稍微换了下姿势，小心把Charles抱到腿上用一侧手臂搂着，自己则舒服地靠着椅背。Charles很温暖，Erik情不自禁把脸埋在Charles的肩头，呼吸他的气息，然后转头看向他手里的电子书。“今天在看什么？”  
  
Charles紧贴着他，手指在屏幕上划过一页。“是卡米诺星人的历史，”他解释道，Erik则傻傻地笑起来，因为Charles的语气一下子从正常对话变成了讲座模式。“他们的母星几千年前发生了一次重大的自然灾害，人口减少了一大半。后来他们通过克隆来继续繁衍。”  
“我想我听说过他们，”Erik说。“Dyas教授以前的外星生物课是不是讲过？”  
Charles点头。“他只是在介绍外层种族时一笔带过。这本书要深入多了。它探讨了关于克隆的伦理问题，以及他们如何用自己的基因进行研究的。”  
  
“很适合你。”Erik蹭了他一下。“我不是一直说你当军官浪费了吗？应该当个科学家的。”  
“没有我这个大副你要怎么办？”Charles毫不留情地问。“整个钢铁之心都会分崩离析的。”  
“大概是的，”Erik承认，专心用手指抚过Charles的肋骨，令他微微挣扎。他感到能触碰Charles就是令人迷醉的奢侈。“反正我从来也没打算让别人当我的副官。”  
  
Charles捉住他的手，按在自己身体上，让他无法乱动，但Erik能看到他嘴角的微笑。“我知道。我相信人人都知道。回想起来，当时根本没有别人提交职位申请。大家都知道是留给谁的。”  
“很好，”Erik坦白地说。他感到Charles放开了手，任由Erik继续吃豆腐，但他还是没有动，只是紧紧拥抱着Charles的身体。他俩谁都没有提到钢铁之心的确最终 **分崩离析** 了——被他们亲手炸成了碎片。  
  
他们又静静地坐了一会儿，Charles继续沉浸在书里而Erik再度合上眼睛小憩。能在这儿睡着简直太荒谬了，毕竟这是个公共场合，还位于一个宇宙深处不知名角度的外星基地里。但他的身体却不这么想，能把Charles抱满怀、陷在舒服的垫子里那就足够。  
“我们大概该吃午饭了，”终于Charles开口，轻叹一声把电子书放到一边。“我还要去Saran-Mel的办公室。”  
“今天不是该物理复健部门的人来见你吗？”Erik问，还没有放开Charles。  
  
“是啊，”Charles在Erik怀里动了动，“Saran那边结束后。我得承认，我有点儿紧张。复健不可能是……轻而易举的事情。”  
“你会没事的，”Erik安慰他。“肯定不容易。但是值得。”  
“能再走路的确很好，”Charles轻声赞同，“走的时候也不再疼。”  
  
“我仍然不知道你身上发生了什么，”片刻沉寂后Erik回答，用最谨慎的态度选择用词。“我不是说你必须告诉我。但从Creed把你抓走一直到我们在基诺索斯找到你，中间对我都是完全的空白。你得明白。”  
“我明白，”Charles回答。他又沉默了一会儿。Erik急切想要知道身旁这个聪明的脑袋里在想什么，但他并没有催促，只是等待。“改天我会简单地告诉你。其实我应该告诉你的。我知道你想，而且我很感激你一直没有……逼问我。但我还不能说细节，Erik，”他颤抖地吐出一口气，“我已经跟Saran说了，那简直……太累了。”  
  
“我的确想知道，”Erik立即回答，几乎如释重负。仍然对Charles遭受的经历蒙在鼓里的感觉太令他心慌了。“我永远不会强迫你说，但只要你想说，我要听。求你。只要你有心情说。”他停了停。“一无所知让我难受。我这样很自私，对不起。”他一生中从未如此频繁地道歉过，但他只想给Charles更多。  
Charles转过头，把脸贴在Erik的颈侧，用鼻尖轻蹭他的肌肤。“不，你只是我见过最神经质的舰长，对船员的所有事务都极度关心，尽管总是装成一个冷酷无情的混蛋，”他边说边在Erik的脉搏处印下羽毛般的轻吻。“这不是自私，Erik。是关心。”  
  
Erik没有回答，炽热的感情令胸口发紧，同时也充斥着无声的负罪感和释然。他低下头捉住Charles的嘴唇来了个真正的吻，虽然轻柔而短暂，但他们毕竟坐在满是人的图书馆里。  
“你觉得我们会被赶出去吗？”Charles低语，果然又跟他心有灵犀。  
“怎么，你想试试吗？”Erik坏心眼地说。他色情地捏了Charles一把害他惊叫一声，有几个人转头望过来，Erik则闷头大笑。  
  
“停下，”Charles命令，从Erik怀里挣扎脱身，但Erik能看出Charles也在忍笑。  
“好啦，好啦，”Erik说。他放开手，从Charles屁股底下起身站好。“我们吃饭去吧。”  
“让我把这些放好再走，”Charles拿起卡米诺人的历史书，瞥了一眼叠在轮椅上的其他资料。“你能不能帮我拿一点……”  
Erik全部搬了起来。“为了你我赴汤蹈火。”  
“我欠你好多啊，”Charles嘲弄地说，然后挪到了轮椅里。他的动作已经比昨天流畅多了，在重量压到腿上的时候也没有疼痛的样子。  
  
是时候复健了，Erik心想。他们一同穿过走廊归还Charles借的书。他后知后觉意识到自己用双手捧着书，左手想都没想就抬起来了。于是他立即垂下左手，让它再次无用地耷拉在身侧。  
  
等他们到餐厅的时候，里面人山人海，明亮的甲板上到处充斥着各种语言的谈笑声，还有餐具摩擦的声响。刚铎瑞安人的餐厅就和人类的一样尽然有序，快速而效率地分派着食物，尽管人数众多，倒不需要排起长队。Erik询问地望向Charles，让他决定要不要留在这里。  
Charles没有立刻看到他的眼神，正入迷地看着眼前繁华的场景。Erik理解他；他也只来过这个餐厅一次，当时也被震惊了。这里提供各种你能想象到的食物，因为刚铎瑞安人承担起了给所有种族的难民提供食物的责任。  
  
在他们附近，一个刚铎瑞安人搅拌着一只大桶，里面绿色的东西散发出某种Erik闻起来觉得像烧焦的鞋子的味道，但周围的帕罗维克人都在兴奋地等待并交谈着。更远处的柜台则全是蒸煮的食物，各式各样奇怪的肉类和蔬菜挂在绳钩上，任人摘取。  
房间的尽头有些更奇怪的柜台，比如一个巨大的水箱，里面快速游动的鱼群长得像球体，一个刚多瑞安人往水里插了根长签，那些圆球突然全都长出了尖牙扑了过去，直到刚铎瑞安人刺中其中一只，把它抽出来递给正在耐心等待的一个波翰女性。  
  
“这里有我们能吃的东西吗？”Charles问。  
“有，如果我们小心挑选的话，”Erik回答。“如果你不喜欢这里我们也可以回到我们住的那一层。”  
“只要不用吃营养剂什么都好，”Charles热切地说，往前指了指。“带路吧。”  
  
“你想在这里吃还是带回房间？”Erik问，两人一同朝食品柜台走去。他依稀记得上次选餐食的地方，希望这次也能认出来。  
“我们可以在这吃，”Charles思考了片刻回答，转动轮椅从一群埃罗姆人旁边绕过。那群人正直愣愣地盯着他，眨着他们闪闪发亮的小黑眼睛。Erik在Charles身后朝他们龇牙恐吓，用他们的语言朝他们做了个手势，于是他们赶紧转过身去了。“这样我就能直接去Saran办公室了。”  
“我送你去。”  
Charles仰头温暖地看着他。“好的。”  
  
幸好，Erik一下子找到了上次用餐的柜台。这里没有刚铎瑞安工作人员，一切都是自助的，排列在柜台旁、几乎齐屋顶高的圆柱形罐子里是各式各样颜色的东西。Erik从旁边拿起两个碗，给了Charles一只。  
“别拿任何黄色的东西，”他建议，“也别去猜什么可能是什么。”  
  
“我感觉像是在挑酸奶冰激凌一样，”Charles说，看着Erik转开其中一个罐子底部的开关，一团厚厚的亮蓝色胶状固体落进了他的碗里。“哦，但是有点冒气呢。是热的吗？”  
“不烫。过来，你会喜欢这个蓝色的，来一点。”  
Charles靠近了些，俯下身给自己弄了一点。“质感是什么样的？”  
  
Erik笑了。“我不是说让你不要猜吗？”  
“我还是忍不住担心，”Charles回答，表情有些担忧地看着蓝色的东西流进碗里。  
“相信我，没事的。你很幸运我已经试过一轮了。当我上次来这儿的时候吃了太多黄色的，那可真是个错误。”  
  
“我注意到你仍然没有告诉我它们的实际味道，”Charles讽刺他。“红色的安全吗？”  
“是，但别取太多。”  
Charles挑起眉毛。“行，好吧。我就让你欣赏我吃的时候的表情。”  
Erik坏笑。“你怎么知道我在想什么？”  
Charles叹了口气。  
  
他们又加了些酸橙色的，一些紫色的，还在蓝色的上面加了些橙色。它们闻起来都一样，太奇怪了，但至少Erik已经知道尝起来是什么味道。他很喜欢看Charles时不时低头看向膝上的碗还以为Erik没有看见，充满了怀疑的神色又坚持没问。他领着Charles到一张空桌旁，两人面对面坐下。  
“你先来，”等他们都把碗放在桌上之后Charles说。  
  
“怎么，还不信任我？”  
“你看上去乐得不行，所以，我不信。”  
Erik笑出了声。“好吧，行。跟着我来。”他小心地挑起一块蓝色的胶质，送到嘴边，故意做出狼吞虎咽的样子。他期待地朝Charles挑起眉毛。  
Charles学他舀起碗里一丁点蓝色，不过他还是迟疑了一秒才吞了下去。Erik大笑着看Charles的表情从担心到困惑再到火冒三丈。  
  
“吃起来就像鸡肉，”Charles控诉地眯起了眼睛。  
Erik朝他坏笑，又吃了一口。“你以为呢？”  
“我不知道，”Charles气呼呼地说，一副上当了的表情，“你那副样子让我以为是什么……奇怪的东西。诡异的。别笑了。”  
  
“好吧好吧，”Erik投降，举起了双手。“我忍不住啊。你太多疑了。”  
“怀疑你是有道理的，”Charles咕哝，但Erik看到他低头的时候藏住了微笑，“因为我显然不能信任你。”  
“太伤我心了，Charles。”  
Charles翻个白眼。“你死不了。现在告诉我别的都是什么味道。”  
  
“你面前基本上是一份标准的套餐，”Erik终于不再戏弄他，继续解释，“蓝色的是鸡肉，紫色比较像土豆。橙色的是……豆角，我感觉，但还有一点不太一样的味道，反正不坏。酸橙色的是披萨。”  
“披萨，”Charles惊奇地重复。“红色的呢？”  
“甜点。”  
Charles小心地试了一点。“尝起来像生日蛋糕。”  
Erik坏笑。“如果你改变主意可以再尝尝别的。”  
“哦闭嘴吧。”  
  
之后他们很快吃完了，在沉默中感到十分舒适。隔壁桌一群年轻外星人正在激烈争论，疯狂挥舞着他们的长胳膊。Erik看着Charles观察整个房间，看刚铎瑞安人在这儿庇护的无数外星种族相安无事——这里还只是整个基地的缩影。Erik知道有些种族是相互仇恨的，比如一桌嘉里安人瞥向走过的一对因特333星人，在他们自己的星系这两个星球曾有过战争，但在此处没人表现出挑衅的样子。这里充满了和平，正如刚铎瑞安人的敕令。  
  
这令Erik不禁好奇如果真有人挑起争斗会怎么样。在过去几周里他从没见过，尽管刚铎瑞安人并不会到处巡逻。他也没听过任何关于有人这么做的后果是怎样。这似乎不可能，毕竟来到这里的人都是放弃暴力、听从刚铎瑞安人指挥的。但肯定会有意外吧。就前几天Erik在走廊里遇到了一个豪勒人，那可是宇宙中最为凶狠的种族之一，他们全部的基因都充满了杀戮的因子。他甚至没有听到一声吼叫；难道刚铎瑞安人的命令足以抑制原始的冲动？  
总之，刚铎瑞安族是全宇宙都尊重的存在。或许他们只是让大家自己想象惹怒他们的后果，而Erik再胆大都不愿去试一试。  
  
“我不确定喜不喜欢这个口感，”Charles开口，把Erik从沉思中拉了回来。他把勺子搁在碗上，碗里只空了一半。“但我饱了。”  
“的确很难把熟悉的味道和陌生的外星联系起来，”Erik赞同。他吃掉了自己碗里最后一点食物。“这让我想起了土豆泥。不过，还不错。下次我们可以试试那边的烧烤。”  
Charles做了个鬼脸。“不，谢了。”  
  
他们把盘子放在角落的架子上，旁边的机器人还哔了一声表示感谢。Erik感觉也很饱，那些胶质估计像米饭一样在胃里膨胀了。Charles和Saran的预约就快到点了，今天Erik和Hajeena不用见面，但他可以在等Charles的时候去烦她一阵子。  
  
不过她肯定要问Erik的手如何了。除了昨晚握了Charles的手之外，他今天仍然没有使用它，除了不小心在图书馆拿起书的那一次。  
他了解Hajeena，如果她知道这个，肯定会威胁要扯断他这只手，她是认真的。  
  
Erik彻底投入在自己的思绪中，在Charles的轮椅旁往电梯走去，他没有注意到一扇门打开了，而踏出来的乘客令身旁的Charles一下子全身僵住。  
“Erik，”他开口，声音里充满了绝望的恐惧，而且几乎要从轮椅上摔下，“ **Erik** ——”  
  
Erik警觉地抬起头，正面对上了六个尼瑞利安人。  
他的大脑停住了。

在他身后Charles发出一声轻轻的、恐惧的惊叫，Erik的大脑立即恢复了飞速运作。他冲上去挡在Charles和这些尼瑞利安人中间，怒吼着，用最仇恨和愤怒的目光瞪视着他们。 **他们找到我们了，他们找到我们了** ，一遍一遍在他脑中绝望地重复，但他绝不会再让他们夺走Charles一次。他会杀了他们全部。  
  
尼瑞利安人什么也没做，只是茫然地望着他。没有人掏出镭射枪，也没有人做出攻击的姿态。餐厅里的其他人和电梯里走出来的人此时都停下了，好奇地看着这一场意外。  
突然，Erik一下子反应了过来。  
  
**你很可能会跟尼瑞利安难民起冲突。不要这么做** 。Turuk-Altiv一开始对他的告诫映入脑海，尽管如此他还是一动不动地站在原地，久久不能平静，精神高度紧张地瞪着他痛恨的——面前这些却是完全无害的——敌人。  
难民。就像他和Charles一样。  
  
Erik没有理会他们，转过身重新面对Charles。Charles的双手用力攥着轮椅的扶手，身体紧贴着靠背，面色苍白、瞪大的双眼里只有恐惧。他的呼吸急促，几乎喘不过气，Erik不需要是个心理医生都能立刻看出Charles根本听不到他说什么——他的思绪因为纯粹的、强烈的惊惶而被抛入了闪回的记忆中。  
“Charles，”他焦急地低声说，希望能够拨开此刻席卷Charles的迷雾。“Charles，没事的。他们是难民，跟我们一样。他们不会来伤害我们，不会伤害你的。”  
  
Charles只是摇摇头，短促地呼吸。这把Erik的心撕成了碎片，眼看着他如此迷失，如此恐惧，在众目睽睽之下。  
“滚开，”他朝那些旁观者怒吼，下意识靠Charles更近以保护他。然后他迟疑了——万一给Charles造成更大压力怎么办？“Charles，”他重复，声音更温柔了些，近乎是在恳求，他愿意乞求也在所不惜。“Charles，别怕，”他努力不让自己的声音颤抖。“我在这。有我在。”  
  
两个刚铎瑞安人出现了，无疑是被走廊里的嘈杂吸引过来。他们审视了一番，开始驱赶围观的人群，让他们回到餐厅或者电梯里去。Erik一转头，看到其中一个尼瑞利安人正欲往他这里迈步，他顿时感到汗毛直竖。  
“离他远一点，”他愤怒地说，立即又回归了战斗模式。他不假思索地开口，完全出于本能而没有经过任何思考，“没看到你们已经把他害成这样了吗？你们还嫌不够？”  
  
“和平，小兄弟，”一名刚铎瑞安人淡然地走到他们当中，在尼瑞利安人回应之前开口。“在这里谁都不能伤害别人。”  
“他们已经伤害得够多了，”Erik怒斥，而那六个尼瑞利安人只是一脸茫然地看着他。他脑海深处有个声音说，他过界了，他明知道这些人不应该为他和Charles的遭遇负责，但他的身体已经失去了理智。因为Charles就在他身后，几乎被恐惧灭顶。Erik才不在乎这些尼瑞利安人的身份。他恨他们。“让他们滚远点。立刻。”  
  
“你必须维护和平，”刚铎瑞安人出声警告，开始缓缓露出尖锐的牙齿。“请冷静，小兄弟，否则我们就要采取强制措施了。”  
Erik愤怒地低吼一声，转身背对他们，再次注视着Charles。Charles盲目地伸手向他，脸上没有一丝血色；Erik冲向他，把他从轮椅上抱到自己怀里。Erik用尽全力抱紧他，保护着他，让他感到安全。只想扫去他眼中的恐惧。Charles在颤抖，他的呼吸仍然急促而不稳，心脏紧贴着Erik的胸口剧烈跳动。  
  
他害怕得 **失去了理智** 。Erik一直以为这种事情除了不懂事的幼童没人会遇到，更别提一向意志坚强的Charles了。Erik看到Charles这样，也感到了恐惧，因为他不知该怎么办。他不知该怎样帮忙。他感到愤怒又无助，几乎想要爆炸，但他能做的，只有紧紧抱着Charles。  
“有我在，”Erik一遍一遍地重复，愿意直到永远。“我在这，Charles。”  
  
都是他的错。来到基地的最初Turuk就特别向他强调了这件事，以防这种意外发生，但Erik彻底抛到了脑后。他从没遇到过一个尼瑞利安人，直到这次。但他应该记得的，应该告诉Charles的；应该警告他，这样Charles就会有心理准备，而不至于毫无防备地撞上六个人从眼前的电梯里出现，正如他噩梦中的情景一般。  
Erik没有允许自己自怨自艾。他关注的只有Charles，缓缓抚摸着Charles的后背，感受他的颤抖逐渐减弱，在他耳边低语着安抚的话语。Charles用力抱着他，脸埋在Erik的颈窝一言不发，呼吸渐渐变得平稳下来。Erik能感到Charles脸颊贴着自己的衬衫已经湿透一片，他努力抑制住眼眶的湿热，因为他对Charles的痛苦感同身受。  
  
感同身受。如果Logan和Scott看到他们机器人指挥官此刻的样子，不知作何感想。  
  
等Erik再度回过神来的时候，发觉走廊已经空无一人。就连那几个尼瑞利安人也不见了踪影。只有那个刚铎瑞安人留下了，尽管Erik不知道他是为了照看他们，还是防备他们，他只是站在附近，礼貌地背过了身去。  
  
“ **我以为** ——”Charles的声音哽咽，几乎像一道啜泣，如利刃般刺进Erik胸口，“天啊，Erik，我以为——”他说不下去了，全身剧烈地战栗起来。  
“我也是，”Erik低语，声音沙哑。“我以为他们追踪到我们了。”尽管毫无逻辑，这句话还是令他感到一阵强烈的恐惧，仿佛被推下悬崖命悬一线似的。“但他们不是——我们没事的，Charles。他们只是难民，跟我们一样。我忘记告诉你了。对不起。”  
Charles没有回答，但也没有松开手，仍然双手紧攥着Erik的衬衫前襟。Erik不知道自己还能做什么，这感觉生不如死。  
  
身后的电梯门打开了，他感到Charles猛地瑟缩了一下。Erik僵住了，恶狠狠地回头望去，却发现是Saran-Mel，立刻松了一口气。  
“Saran，”Erik向他问好，主要是为了Charles。  
  
“午安，小兄弟们，”Saran回答，优雅地在他们面前几步停下。他保持距离的行为令Erik不知该感到感激还是不自在。“我听说出了点小意外。”  
“我们遇到了尼瑞利安人，”Erik不自然的说。Charles的身体开始逐渐放松，于是他微微放开了怀抱。Charles没有挣扎。  
“我猜，你们俩一定都很惊讶，”Saran说。他没有像刚才的刚铎瑞安人那样露出斥责或是威胁的语气。“显然Turuk提醒过你，我们基地里有一小部分尼瑞利安难民吧。”  
  
“是的，”Erik有些怒意地回答，尽管Saran并没有责怪他的意思，“他一开始就提醒了我。是我忘了。”  
“那太遗憾了，”Saran回答，他温柔的语气不知为何却让Erik更无所适从了。“我很遗憾你们在这样的情况下遇到了尼瑞利安兄弟姐妹。”  
“在 **任何** 情况下我都不想见到他们，”Erik愤怒地开口，但Saran抬起了一只手。  
  
“和平，小兄弟。你很清楚，他们无意伤害你们。尼瑞利安联邦对地球帝国实施了许多暴行，对你们两人也加诸伤害，但你不应责怪无辜的人。”  
Erik咬紧牙关。他知道的。但，“我可以因为这个怪他们，”他不满地说，朝着Charles点了点头示意。  
“Max，”Saran的表情带上了一丝责难。  
  
“没事的，”Charles低声说。他一只手揽住了Erik的后颈，指尖轻轻磨蹭着他的短发。感觉真好。“他们又不知道。”  
Erik没有回答。这次换他藏住自己的面庞，额头搭在Charles的肩上，闭上了眼睛。他的身体仍然残留着紧张，随时准备好战斗。他痛恨自己没有了战斗的能力，让Saran和其他人都在这儿看到他有多么脆弱，多么一无是处，根本无法保护Charles。  
“没事的，”Charles重复，他们紧紧相依，世界上仅剩下彼此。“我们都没事。”  
  
Erik不确定他们这样待了多久。或许只有一分钟，或许一个小时。不过最终，他们一同陷入了和谐的沉默，Charles缓缓地、不确定地从他怀抱里抽身，与此同时Erik弯下身把他轻轻放回轮椅上，防止他伤到双腿。  
“你还好吗？”Erik问他，仍然弯着腰，仿佛要继续保护他一样。他右手搭在轮椅扶手上。  
  
Charles仍然面色苍白，眼眶微红。他看上去筋疲力尽，正如Erik的感觉一样。“不好，”他伸手覆上Erik的手，紧紧抓着，仍然在颤抖，只不过变得几不可辨，只有肌肤相贴时才能感受到。  
Erik轻轻抚摸着他的手。“你想怎么办？”他不知该说什么，“你想怎样都可以。”  
  
Charles深吸一口气，缓缓地吐出来。“我应该跟那些尼瑞利安人道歉，”他疲惫地说，有些懊丧。“他们大概觉得我们是最没礼貌的外星人。但是现在……”他迟疑地停住了，“我一想到再看到他们，简直无法呼吸，”他的声音变得几不可闻。  
“我可以暂时帮你传达歉意，”Saran说，走近了一步，打破了他们的二人世界。“你的状况还很不稳定，逼迫自己并无好处。  
  
Charles露出一丝羞惭的表情。“我……我不喜欢这样，”他最后低沉地说，“我不该……但我不知道为什么。”  
Erik刚才没说什么，但现在忍不住出声了，“这不是你的错，”他翻过手掌，抓住Charles的手指。“你的反应不由你自己控制。”  
“这不是借口，”Charles低语，“我不想害怕那些并没做错事情的人。”  
  
“你并不知道，”Erik坚持。他不愿Charles这样看待自己，“你看到尼瑞利安人就下意识以为是敌人，这何错之有？他们伤害过你，折磨过你。”  
Charles睁大了眼睛，“Erik……”  
  
“我们会没事的，”Erik向他许诺。“这不可能一蹴而就，不可能做到完美。我也很害怕，”他坦承，但Charles想必已经知道了，已经看到他的颤抖。“我看到他们从电梯里出来，第一反应就是他们又要把你夺走了。”  
“Erik，”Charles的声音变得更加柔和。  
“我们会好起来的，”Erik继续说，“你别再因为他们的事情责怪自己。”  
  
“我不会了，”Charles轻声说，眼眶又湿了，但他清了清喉咙，用更加响亮、稳健的声音重复一遍。“我不会。但你也别生气了，至少别迁怒这儿的尼瑞利安人。他们没做错什么。”  
Erik转开了视线。“我可以原谅他们。”  
“好的。”Charles柔声说。他没再强求什么，Erik感到如释重负。有一些事情是无法原谅的。他低下头，和Charles额头相抵，深吸一口气。Charles和他一同呼吸，轻柔而安静。  
  
“你们俩现在想离开这里吗？”片刻沉寂之后Saran开口，他没有流露出一点不耐烦的意思，尽管Erik后知后觉意识到他俩占据了整个走廊。  
然而Erik仍然不想动。他又深呼吸一次，然后站直身体。“Charles？”  
Charles的表情变了，无数情绪从他面上闪过。Erik知道Charles也不愿离开，但不想让别人看出来。  
  
“回房间？”Charles试探地问，望向Saran。  
Saran一颌首。“如果你想的话我们可以取消今天的预约，”他冷静地说，“也可以回你的房间进行。“  
“抱歉，”Charles满是歉意，Erik觉得他根本不必，“我真的……我现在只想躺下，”他咬着下唇，这是他通常紧张的表现。“我今天本来该开始复健的……”  
“我会跟他说，”Saran安慰他，上前按下电梯按钮。“我相信她也不会介意推迟一次。明天早晨可以吗？”  
  
当门打开的时候Charles绷紧了一瞬。“明早可以，”他疲惫地说，用手盖住了眼睛。“谢谢你，Saran。”  
“保持联系，”Saran回答，典型的刚铎瑞安人，聪明地没多说什么，“请好好休息。”  
Erik推着Charles进入电梯，当门合上的时候顿时感觉好受多了。走廊里实在太开阔了，他们能越早回到房间越好。Charles全程一言不  
发，闭着双眼靠在轮椅靠背上，但Erik知道他的心情肯定也是一样。  
  
当你背靠着墙壁，或是此时一样，躲在只有一个出口的空间里，更容易感到安全。  
他会没事的，Erik告诉自己，尽管神经还没有完全放松，肌肉仍然绷紧。Charles也会没事的。他们都在颤抖，但一切都会过去。  
  
一定会的。  
  


**

  
  
那夜Charles尖叫着惊醒，把噩梦中的Erik也弄醒了。他茫然了好一会儿才意识到发生了什么，头脑昏昏沉沉，在一片漆黑的房间里胡乱地摸索着，直到眼睛逐渐适应黑暗。  
“开灯，”Erik沙哑地命令，坐起身疲劳地揉起眼睛，看着Charles正在被子里挣扎，仿佛陷入了恐慌。“Charles，Charles，”Erik连忙掀开被子，让他获得自由。  
  
他的肾上腺素在奔涌，精神高度紧张，心脏砰砰直跳。又过了好几秒Charles似乎才完全清醒，满头大汗地喘息着，躺在那儿两眼无神地望着Erik。Erik一动不动，俯视着他保护着他，努力咽下喉头的酸涩，因为他真的不知该怎么做。  
房间门打开了，一个刚多瑞安护士探进头来。“一切还好吗，小兄弟们？”  
“我们没事，”Erik艰难地回答，无法将视线从Charles身上移开；他正变得越来越清醒，用看救命稻草一样的眼神凝视着Erik。“抱歉吵到你们。做了噩梦。”  
“没事，”她温柔地安慰他们，“如果需要什么就按呼叫按钮。”随后门合上了。  
  
“Charles，”片刻之后Erik小心翼翼地开口。他还能听到Charles的尖叫在耳畔回荡，让他自己也变得无比恐惧。  
“不好意思，”Charles苍白憔悴地说，“对不起——”  
“别，”Erik立即打断他，“别道歉，没事。”  
  
Charles望着他，随后抬起眼拭去眼角的湿润，他的手指在颤抖。Erik张开嘴想再说什么，但大脑一片空白。好像他们已经在这个基地待了很久，但他仍然什么都不知道，不知该怎么做，该说什么，如何帮助Charles变好。  
  
“有水吗，”片刻之后Charles问，仍然用手遮着双眼。  
“有，”Erik笨拙地从乱七八糟的被子里起身，跌跌撞撞的到床头柜前，那里有一壶水和两只杯子。他用自己的手倒了两杯水，然后迟疑了许久，才不情不愿地用两只手端起两个被子，小心地带回了床上。  
Charles坐起身，靠着床头接过水低声道谢，然后一大口喝光了，Erik看着他，站在床边小心翼翼的用金属手拿着被子，仿佛怕它随时爆炸一样。  
  
“Charles……”  
Charles缓缓放下杯子，用袖子擦了擦嘴。他脸色惨白，而且避开了Erik的目光。“我没事。只是个梦。”  
“Charles，”Erik疲倦地说，“你刚才在尖叫。”  
“呃，是啊，”Charles努力装出不在乎的样子，但Erik听出了他的战栗。“的确不是个好梦。”  
  
Erik恍惚意识到自己把纸杯捏得太紧，水都撒到了腿上，但他根本不在乎，只是看着Charles。他把揉成一团的杯子丢下地，回到床上，把Charles抱到自己膝头，双臂紧紧搂着Charles。Charles乖乖地一动不动，靠在他的胸口，接受他的怀抱。  
  
他在颤抖，尽管轻微得几不可辨。Erik想要大肆破坏，用曾经不屑一顾的暴力来宣泄此刻的情绪。他军校里的导师总是在学期总结和推荐信中夸赞他， **一向刚强、有着完美的控制力** 。他真想知道如果失去控制会有怎样的后果。但他只是抱着Charles，用自己的真手上下摩挲着他的后背。像Charles这样颤抖着，或许就不会注意到Erik也是一样在颤抖。  
  
“他们强迫我看到你，”就在Erik正欲开口的时候，Charles打破了沉默。“一次又一次，当他们把我关在基诺索斯的时候。他们让我看到你来救我。”  
  
“我的确去救你了，”Erik只能这么说。他的心跳到了喉咙口。  
  
“是啊，”Charles说，他的声音缥缈而遥远，仿佛是轻柔的、随时可能消失的叹息。“但在你真正到来之前，我见了你数百次，只在幻觉中。因为那些毒气。但是……感觉太真实了。你就像真的一样。我当时以为你被Creed杀死了，但每一次他们都让我误以为你还活着，以为你来救我了。然后他们再一次一次地碾碎我的希望。那感觉就像 **真的** 。”  
  
“这是真的，Charles，”Erik说，用尽自己全部的意志力来保持冷静。Charles还收到噩梦的影响，他告诉自己，Charles感到迷茫是很正常的。“我是真的，Charles。”  
“我知道你是，”Charles轻声回答，“在你到牢房里，碰到我的那一刻我就知道你是真的了。”  
  
Erik深吸一口气，“他们不让你碰我吗，在……幻觉中？”  
Charles轻轻后倚了一点，仰头用疲倦的，泛红的双眼凝视着Erik。“我只是看到你来找我，然后他们就会出现在门口，把你杀死在我面前。每一次都是。”  
  
Erik一瞬间不知该如何反应。他的大脑不禁开始想象亲眼看着Charles死亡，一次又一次死在他的面前，这念头令他作呕，浑身冷汗，几乎无法呼吸。他连想象的勇气都没有，全身的每一个细胞都不愿接受这个画面。  
“对不起，”他最后开口，声音沙哑，心脏已经裂成了无数碎片，“对不起我来迟了，对不起我没有来得及，对不起我一开始就让他们带走了你。我真的很抱歉。”  
  
“是你想知道的，”Charles闷闷地提醒他，把脸埋在他的胸口。  
“是的，”Erik说，咽下喉头的苦涩，强忍住想干呕的冲动。Charles居然没有疯，没有被尼瑞利安人的折磨逼到精神崩溃。Erik紧紧抓着他，攫取他的每一寸肌肤，把鼻尖埋在Charles的发丝间。只要能证明Charles在这儿，还活着，这一切都不是幻觉。  
  
终于，长夜即将过去，基地繁忙的一天又要开始，但他们仍然一动不动，开着灯光，相互拥抱着。Charles的战栗逐渐退去了，但Erik知道他还醒着，他的呼吸和每次扫过Erik脖颈的睫毛暴露了他没有睡着的事实。Erik筋疲力尽，仿佛被重力彻底压垮。  
然而他也无法入眠。  
  
“早前他们从电梯里走出来的时候，”Charles呢喃，“那一瞬间我以为，这一切也只是一个太长太长的梦，他们终于再次找到你了。”  
  
Erik感到眼眶一热，努力不让泪水落下来。“这是真的，Charles，”他重复，他愿意再重复一千次，“你已经安全了。我们俩都是。”  
“就那一秒钟，”Charles低语，“我知道的。”他清了清喉咙，抽着鼻子颤抖着吸了口气，在Erik怀里动了动。Erik感到他用双手捧着自己的金属手，指腹在上面缓缓打转。“真有趣，”他开口，声音稍微响了些，“这就跟之前那么多次一模一样。我还是没法做任何事阻止他们杀你，我只是坐在那儿，睁眼看着。”  
  
“别说了，”Erik低声说，“别折磨你自己。”他的真手抚摸着Charles的后背，感到一丝安心。“别因为任何幻觉当中的行为而责怪自己。”  
  
Charles没有回答而Erik要的也不是回答。或许，如果Erik是个更高尚的人的话，他大概此时会感到十分有负罪感，因为Charles选择爱上的人是他，用尽全力不顾一切去爱——因为，在尼瑞利安人能够选择的诸多可以令Charles收到折磨的幻觉中，是Erik的死让Charles最为恐惧——但事实是，Erik不会为此而感到自责了。他配不上Charles，有个声音仿佛是来自Logan和Scott，在脑中提醒着他，但他早就知道了。他的确配不上。但关键是，他会努力成为配得上Charles的人。  
  
他低头望着Charles的脑袋，看着自己的金属手，仍然被Charles紧紧抓着。Charles明天要参加复健会很辛苦，但Erik也有自己的事情要忙。他曾以为他们已经好转了很多，但此刻他才意识到他们还有多长的路要走。  
  
“我好恨。”片刻之后，Charles突然开口，他语气中的恨意虽然被小心控制着，仍然不失愤懑。这实在不像Charles，他从未恨过什么，Erik竟一时不知所措。但Charles没再说什么，只是长叹一口气，再次陷入了沉默。  
  
一开始Erik以为自己只能一同静默，无法说出任何回应。但许久之后，话语自己冒了出来，直到他开口的一瞬间他才意识到自己一直都是这么想的，只是Charles先讲了出口。  
“你不是一个人。”


End file.
